A Year As A Loud
by SizzlR
Summary: Colin Gomez lives a slightly normal life in the slums of San Diego. But when a TV he bought from a strange store transport's him to Royal Woods, Michigan, he finds himself living in the Loud House with 10 girls and only 1 other boy in the family. Now he must learn how to deal with 11 kids, school, romance, and finding the way back to his own world.
1. Colin

As Colin Gomez ran away from his tormentors, he realized he hadn't screwed up in the normal way this time. To him, "screwing up" was a fancy way of saying that he, say, hit his head off the overhang in his apartment. Or maybe accidentally gave someone the wrong amount of change at the cornerstore his Mama owned. Not his fault, but embarrassing nonetheless. Today, though, it was different. For he was running from the 3 biggest problems in his neighborhood: Butchie, Frackle, and Mace.

Colin was 16, Hispanic, with tanned skin, jetty black hair that could be cornrowed (but he preferred it to stick out), and 6' 6". His mama always told him that his dad was at least 6'11", but he couldn't prove that. His father had left when he was 2, pretty much like every other father in the small ghetto he lived in in San Diego. His face was thin, with caved in cheekbones, a thin outline of a beard growing in, and an overall "sunken, depressed" demeanor. Ladies acted like they didn't pay attention, but Colin knew they all had a thing for him. At least, he THOUGHT they did. Whether they did or not, he didn't really care. He was one of the few people in his circle of friends that believed in waiting for the right girl to come along

As he ran, he thought about the incident. Sure, it wasn't HIS fault, but who else would Butchie blame for punching him and robbing his store? Long story short, there was a robbery. Butchie: Pissed. Blames: Colin. Colin: At home with Mama and Chica. Still, even after proclaiming his innocence countless times, Butchie had him cornered, Knife in hand, ready to avenge his father's business. Colin couldn't do anything except run. He heard the sound of a pistol fire behind him, the bullet whizzing by his head...

He ran into an alley, cornered between the walls of the apartments. Looking around, he spotted a small doorway he hadn't noticed. He had come down this alley many times, mostly to just loiter, but never had he seen a doorway there. "Questions later," he mumbled to himself before ducking inside. But when Butchie, Frackle and Mace came into the alley, they saw nothing. Not even a door.

Breathing heavily, Colin regained himself. As he raised his head, he realized he was not in someone's home, but in a small shop. Behind the counter sat an old man, one Colin had never seen before. He was old, with white hair and beard, but still standing up straight like a 20 year old man. The nameplate on the counter seemed to be the only new thing in the shop, and it simply read "Insert name here."

"What brings you here, my friend?" The man asked Colin in a surprisingly younger voice.

"Oh, the usual," he replied. "Crime, Guns, and an angry ass hornet of a shopkeeper." Colin had a thing for sarcasm. It may have gotten him in trouble once or twice, but it made his Máma and Chica laugh.

Secretly, Colin had always dreamt about becoming a comedian. Walking up onto the stage with nothing but your smile and a good sense of humor, making the audience hold their sides in laughter... he thought that maybe making other people smile would lessen the pain of his current situation. And maybe, just maybe, he could give himself, Mama, and Chica hope. but every time he thought of the idea, he'd shake the feeling off, telling himself that no one would listen to him. What did a kid from a slum in the middle of San Diego know, anyway?

"Well, welcome to my store," the old man said, snapping Colin back into reality. "Customers have been slow to come in lately, but I know Business will pick up eventually."

"Maybe your first step should be to get a shop, umm, on the street," Colin said as he examined the shop. Junk lined the shelf on the decrepit wall, old tin cans and papers everywhere. But one item caught his eye. In the corner, buried behind some old newspaper, was a TV. Colin had never owned a TV. The closest he ever got to owning technology was an old MP3 player his friend Gomez had sold him, and all the music on it was by a country rock group, the Zac Brown Band. He still loved it though, and he had grown to love the only band on it over the years. Seeing no cracks in the screen, he asked the old man, "how much for this hunk of junk?"

"Hey now, don't talk about yourself that way, kid," he chuckled. "50 bucks." The smile on Colin face quickly changed into an unhappy smirk. He barely ever has any money, and when he did, it was usually only coins he found on the street. Even those he would waste on candy bars and soda.

"I don't have that mu-"

"Let me ask you something, Colin. Do you have a dream? A purpose in life?" The old man interrupted.

"How did you know my- nevermind. A dream? No, not really. Unless you count that one about the Grizzly Bear, but I don't think you're talking about those kinds of dreams..."

"I see. Well, you want the TV? It's yours. No charge."

Colin couldn't believe what he was hearing. A free TV?! Anything in his neighborhood wasn't free. He had to earn and pay for everything in his life, plus help to provide for Chica with Máma. And now an old man was giving him free electronics?

"Hold up now, Abuelo. This thing works, right? I mean, I don't want you giving me some piece of trash."

"As good as the day I got it."

Colin eyed him suspiciously. "Alright then. But, why are you just giving it to me?"

The old man smiled. "Son, you'll find out the answer eventually."

"... ok then. I'll be off then." And with that, Colin picked up the TV and walked out the door. Little did he know that this was the start of one of the biggest adventures of his life. 


	2. Mama and Chica

"MAMA! CHICA! I'M HOME!"

"Thank god, Hijo, I need you!" said Mama as she walked in from the kitchen. "The oven isn't working and I have no idea what to do." She was a small woman, only about 5'4", But as Colin liked to say, When she was mad she had the heart of the devil himself. She worked at her small Corner Store, selling food and lottery tickets to anyone who came in. She was only in her late 20s, but her hair had already started to grey due to the hard work she had every day to provide for her children.

"Mama, who's there? Oh, it's you, Hijo," Said Chica. Her real name was Louisa, but no one called her that except her teachers. She was 9, and she always had been Colins closest friend. They always had that special brother sister bond, and they would stand up for each other no matter what. "Whats ya got there?" She asked as she looked at the TV.

"Oh, this? Just an old TV. I'm going to see if I can fix it up. Mama, we might actually be able to watch the news now!"

"Doubtful," Mama laughed, "but possible. Why don't you kids go up and get ready for dinner?"

Colin lugged the TV upstairs, into his room. It payed to be the boy of the family, for then he had his own room to himself, unlike Chica, who had to share with Mama. He had a small bed that he didn't fit in anymore, with a small table in the corner and a poster of Ladanian Tomlinson on the wall. "Not much, but its all that Mama can afford," Colin thought outloud. "God knows she tries though."

He put the TV on the table, plugged it into the small outlet in the wall, and turned it on. Instantly there was static. He tried to turn the dials and buttons, but to no avail. "Damn it! I gotta think before I go out and get this sort of junk! What a con!"

All of a sudden, the screen changed. The white noise was replaced with an image, a white house with a blue roof. There was obviously signs that more than enough people lived there than it was meant for.

Colin was awestruck. He had hardly ever seen a cartoon before, the one time being when his elementary class had watched "Hey Arnold!" In class. All of a sudden, however, the screen froze in place. Colin tried to get it to go again, turning dials, pressing the power button, and even unplugging the system. But nothing worked.

"God damn it!" He swore under his breath as he grabbed the old TV, ready to take it outside to the garbage. But when he did that, his finger slid off the side onto the glass. Except that it didn't stay on the screen, it went through it.

Colin was amazed. Slowly, he put the TV down on the floor. "What the hell..." he said as he put his hand on it...

WHOOSH!

The TV began to suck him into it!

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed as he tried to pull his hand out of the screen. But the power of the TVs suction was too much, and soon he found both his hands AND his left foot in the screen.

"MAMA! CHICA! HELP MEEEEE!" Was the last thing Colin remembered saying before his whole body was sucked into the TV. He had his eyes closed, but as he opened them, he saw an amazing sight. It was like a nebula of stars he was floating in. In each star, a different setting was present, such as a midwestern tavern, a bear's cave, a snowy tundra, and Colin even thought he saw a pineapple in one of them. But his body began to float to the picture on his screen when he was sucked in, the white house with the blue roof. The last thing he remembered was a person, a boy in an orange shirt with white hair, come out of the house before blacking out.


	3. Royal Woods

"OH MY GOD! A DEAD BODY!"

Colin slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw above him was a girl, a teenager with blond hair, a pair of circular sunglasses on her forehead, and a casual light blue sundress. He sat up, rubbing his head as he asked, "What happened? Where am I, and who are you?"

"AHHHHHHH! THE BODY CAN TALK! HELP!" the girl screamed as she ran into her house. Colin recognized the house as the one on the TV screen. "That girl is what I like to call, how do you say it... oh yeah, "ditzy," He said to himself

He didn't have to wait long before the girl came back, this time with an older girl, probably her sister. "See Lori, it's sitting up! IT'S A ZOMBIE!"

"Calm down, Leni, he's not a zombie and he isn't dead," the older girl named Lori said. She was wearing a tank top and short brown pants, with blond hair and a cell phone in her pocket. "Hey sir, are you OK? Sir?"

"Yyyyeah, I think so," said Colin as he put his hand to the side. But as he put his hand down, he realized that something was off. He looked at his hand to discover that instead of an actual human arm, his hand now resembled a drawing of some sort. He immediately felt sick as he stood up.

"I need a mirror!"

"Look no further!" said Leni, handing him a small pocket mirror. "I always have one to do my makeup!"

He flipped open the mirror and glanced at his reflection.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Colin was still a human, but his entire figure was changed. Instead of being a 3D figure, his whole body looked like something out of an old comic book, like someone had sketched him on a piece of paper.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!" he yelled. "WHERE AM I?!"

"Woah, calm down, buddy. You're in Royal Woods, Michigan, But you need to calm down right now. Do you have a name?"

"Y-yeah. It's C-c-colin. Colin Gomez."

Alright, I've never heard of you. You look really sick, sir."

"Stop calling me "sir." I'm 16. Why do I look like this? Who are you?"

"Well, you look like this because you were born that way, and my name is Lori. Lori Loud. You probably already met Leni, my sister."

"I'm Leni. Or is it Larry? Umm, or is it Laney? "

"She's not the brightest star in the sky, is she?" Colin asked.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! Only I can say stuff about my sisters. You must be a new student at our school."

"Your what? Oh yeah, the school!" Colin lied. "Definitely here to go to school!"

"I'd assume so, seeing how you're here so late in the summer. Where's your house?"

He looked around, expecting to see Mama's apartment, but when he realized that he wasn't even in his own world anymore, he said, "Oh, just down the street a little. We just got here today, and I was really tired from the car ride, so I just came to take a nap! Yep, that sounds about right!"

"In the middle of the road?" Lori said skeptically.

"Hey, don't question the genius of my mind! Well, I might as well go around and introduce myself to the neighbors..."

"Not so fast! Why don't you come and see our house first?"

"Um, ok, I don't see why not!" He replied, walking up to the house with the 2 girls. "What's the worst that could happen?"

As soon as he opened the door to the Louds House, Colin was BLASTED off his feet by a wave of sound. A brown haired girl holding a guitar peered out the door and looked down at him. "Ey, we got ourselves a guest, gals!" She said in an almost perfect british accent. She was rocking a punk rock look, with a short hairdo and a edgy jacket and skirt combo. "I'm Luna. Nice to meet you, mate!"

"Colin," he said dazed as a football whizzed by his head like a bullet. "I got it!" said another girl with longer brown hair and wearing a sports jersey. She caught the ball, and as she came back in, she seemed to notice Colins presence.

"Who's the new guy? Aw, it doesn't matter, I'm Lynn!"

"Coli-" was all he could say until he was interrupted by two girls going at it. The one girl looked like she came straight out of a beauty pagent, while the other looked like she just got out of a sewer diving class. Both had blond hair and two front teeth missing.

"Who's that?" they both said in unison. "Hey, I asked first, Lana!" Said the beauty pageant girl. "No, I asked first, Lola!". Soon, they were going at it again, saying "I want to tell him MY name!" and "I want to tell him FIRST!"

"I'M COLIN!" He yelled out confused to the two as a shorter girl with a beaker of chemicals came through. "WATCH OUT! THESE ARE SOME DANGEROUS CHEMICALS WERE TALKING ABOUT!" before she ran upstairs, followed by a loud "BOOM!"

Colin didn't even bother saying his name that time, because pretty soon ANOTHER girl came through, holding a baby in her arms. She had long brown hair held back by a hairband, while her teeth had braces on them. She wore a plaid skirt a a yellowish jacket.

"And then the cow said to the rabbit, "That was a HARE-RAISING tale! Ha ha ha, get it Lily?" She said to the baby she had. "Poo Poo!" Was the girls only response. "Who's this? Hey, you must be new! I'm Luan, and I gotta say, it's ICE to meet you!" she said as she suddenly pulled the collar of his shirt and threw an ice cube in it. She laughed, then said "I was gonna wait for Lincoln to come down, but I saw you and thought you needed to CHILL! Ha ha ha, get it?"

Colin, although still a little cold from the ice cube prank, chuckled and asked Lori, "Wait, Lincoln? There's a guy in this house?"

"Yep, the only one. Lincoln? Get down here! We have a guest!" Lori yelled to the top of the stairs. Pretty soon the same boy Colin had seen through the portal in the nebula thing was walking down the stairs, saying "What do you want now, Lori?! Oh, hey. You must be new here. I'm Lincoln. You're probably wondering why there are so many girls here right now."

Colin replied, saying "Yeah, believe me, it's nice to see another guy here."

Lori said "Well, I guess we covered everyon-"

"You forgot me," Said a monotone voice behind Colin.

"HOLY-" he said, holding his tounge around the smaller kids. Soon, he stuttered out meekly, "And who are you?"

"I'm Lucy. I wrote a poem about people forgetting about me. Here it is. Forgotten. Alone. Sadness, Misery overtake my soul-"

Now, instead of feeling confused, Colin was now scared, dumbfounded, and a little bit akward. Not wanting to be around these people anymore, he thought fast.

"Wonderful! I maycome back andlisten to the rest later, but I JUST realized that my, uh, parents wanted me home by 7! So, bye! I'M COLIN, BY THE WAY!"

He walked outside, but pretty soon he was stopped by Lincoln.

"You're not a new student at the school, are you?"

"Kid, I'm still wondering where the hell I am right now. What is this place? How did you know I'm not a student?

"First off, my name is Lincoln. Second, if you don't know where you are right now, I doubt you even know where the school is. Third, there were no new houses for sale on our block. Fourth, you said you had to be home by 7, but it's 11 in the morning. I Can see through any lie you can spin."

"-sigh- Fine, Im not a new student. The truth is…"

He stopped. Even if he told these kids the truth, and nothing but the truth, what are the odds they would believe in him? He already lied to two sisters, so he figured he wasn't trustworthy to them. Seeing there was no other choice, he lied again.

"I'm homeless. I was kicked out of my house, hitchhiked here from upstate, and I'm trying to find a place to stay until I have enough money to go home. Are you happy now, Chico?"

"Very. But I just have one question for you. Why did you decide to come to Royal Woods?"

Colin thought about the answer, the feeling he got when he was in the nebula, when he noticed the world where he was going to be in, and he said, "I don't know. I guess it was just luck."


	4. The Decision

Soon, the entire Loud family was on the front lawn, debating on whether or not to keep Colin or not.

"I don't want him to stay!" Lola cried out. "He'll get his hobo germs on all the furniture!"

"Dude, thats sick!" Lana said. "Let's keep him!"

"No! Even if we wanted to, we already have 11 kids here already!" Said Lori. "There just isn't enough room in our house!"

"Of course there is!" Leni said. "There's always room in our house! We just have to get him a room, though," she said as the whole group groaned.

By this point, Colin had been sitting on the front steps,patiently waiting for them to settle the argument. After realizing that the argument wasnt going away any time soon,he had had enough.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!"

All the sisters and Lincoln turned their heads to listen to Colin.

"First off, do you people have any padres?!"

"Parents? Yeah, they're right behind you," said an unfamiliar voice.

As he quickly turned around, he noticed 2 people standing behind him. Both the mom and dad looked to be in their mid to late 40s, and they did not look at all impressed.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our front porch?" The mother said quizzically.

All at once, the family shouted out answers, but the dad silenced them.

"Well, my name is Colin Gomez. I-"

"Where's your house?"

"I, uh, don't really have one. I'm homeless."

"Just as we thought. I'm Rita. This is my husband, Lynn Sr. We were listening to your argument out here, and we have to say, we're impressed at you."

"What? Why?"

Lynn Sr replied, "Well, for one, you had me convinced that the neighbors had moved. And second, you didn't ask any of my children for money, like most hobos around here do."

"No sir, I would never do that. I don't beg for anyone's money"

"A respectable enough man. I like that. Now seeing as we have no real space in our house, we can't offer you a room or anything, but we can give you food, clothes, whatever you..."

"Wait! We have the basement for a reason, right?!" Said Lynn.

"Yeah, he can stay in the basement! I always thought he had a DARK personality! ha ha, get it?" Luan laughed as the rest of the family and Colin groaned.

"Well, I'm not opposed to the idea, are you, Rita?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, the basement does have a lot of room...and we can always get him enrolled at the school if he knows all his information… I don't see a problem with it."

"Well, then, it's settled! Providing, of course, that Colin here wants to stay."

"Oh, no, sir, I couldn't take up all you guys space..." Colin tried to say, but he was interrupted by a chorus of boos from the kids.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE! I mean, what other zombie would I run away from?!"

"Dude, if you stay with us, the party will be NONSTOP! WE'LL PARTY;LIKES IT'S 1999, BRO!"

"Weeell, he COULD stay. I mean, he WOULD be helping me get ready for my beauty pageants and all..."

"HA! you think he'd help YOU, sis? He'd obviously help me make mud pies in the yard!"

"I didn't finish my poem yet. He HAS been great inspiration, though..."

As the sisters said of all the uses of Colin, from a comedic assistant for Luan to a new "test subject" for Lisa, The frown on his face slowly grew into a smile. He never knew he could be this useful, not even to Mama!

Mama.

He couldn't stay. He had a family to go back to and help provide for. He couldn't let Mama and Chica starve! But at the same time, the portal was gone. He had no way of getting back to San Diego. He was, to say, "Trapped."

Pretty soon, he held up his hand and made his final decision.

"Now, I can't stay here forever..." he said as the families smiles began to turn upside down.

"Buuut, seeing that I can't go home anytime soon, I might as well stay a day or two..."

"HOORAY!" cheered the Loud Kids.

Colin turned to face the Loud parents. He said, "Sir, ma'am, If there is anything I can do to repay you, just let me know. I'll gladly do it."

"Colin, you're a guest. Guests don't do work in our house. Stay as long as you want, and for Pete sakes, call us Rita and Lynn! now, I think there's an air mattress somewhere in the basement for you…"

Colin went to go see his new room, but pretty soon he was stopped by Lincoln again.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Lincoln, I already told you..."

"I know, I know! I mean not from HERE. As in, this world."

Colin was stunned. He managed to murmer out, "...How did you know?"

"Well, I was just waking up. I was reading my Ace Savvy comic when I heard something outside, like a thud. I looked out my window, and I could see this, "Portal," thing close up. I thought I was just dreaming, but seeing that you're here right now, I'll take it I didn't imagine that."

"Lincoln, what am I gonna do? I have a family to help provide for in my world. They need me! Without me, they'll lose our house! Our store! I need to get home, but how?"

"Well, that's just it - I have no idea. I think that your best bet would be Lisa. She knows science, and she might be able to give you some help."

"Lisa?" Colin asked, trying hard to remember all of the girls names.

"Lisa. The short one, green sweater, glasses..."

"Oh yeah!" He said, remembering the little kid who ran upstairs with the chemicals. "How old is she, Chico?"

"Four," Lincoln replied, "but she's already graduated from college and has a PhD."

"Wow, thank you, Lincoln. For everything that's happened so far. Without you calling me out and having me say I was homeless, I would've been halfway gone by now. So thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet, Colin. You don't know what it's like to live in a house this big, with this many sisters."

"Believe me, I'll learn eventually, Chico. I have to learn how to survive! I'm from the slums!" And with that, Colin Gomez went downstairs to the basement, filled up an old air mattress, found himself an old pillow, and went to bed. Little did he know that this was the start of the most interesting year to ever take place in Royal Woods, Michigan. And for the whole year, he would have one goal in his mind at all times:

"Mama, Chica, I'll find a way home to you. I promise," he whispered under his breath. He turned off the lights, went to sleep, and thus started his temporary new life in the Loud House.


	5. Lisa

Colin woke up with a start. He had slept on air mattresses before, but that was because he was staying over at friends houses. He was in a completely different universe than that. It didn't help that the basement was the creepiest room in the house, either. He had went to bed slightly hoping that everything that had happened was a dream, and that he would wake up in his normal bed with Mama and Chica in the other room. But he realized when he woke up that this was no dream.

He got up and paced around the room, using a flashlight that he had found at the foot of the steps as a guide. He had never been too far away from Mama, but now he we felt like he was all alone in the world. Or his world, or whatever this world was...

Pretty soon, he found himself tired out from walking on the concrete floor. He laid down on the bed, closed his eyes, and was soon back to sleep.

The next morning, he got up, walked upstairs, and was greeted by mass chaos in the kitchen. He wondered what all the siblings could possibly be arguing about, until he heard Lana say "The last pancake is MINE!," followed by Lola saying, "No! It's MINE!"

Pretty soon, Lynn Sr came stomping downstairs, obviously not pleased with being woken up so early.

"QUIET!" he yelled. Almost immediately, the arguing ceased, and the kids all looked up at the source of the voice, save Colin.

"What in the name of God is going on down here?!"

Lola was the first one to speak up, saying, "Lori made us all pancakes for breakfast, and now there's only one left! And I should be the one to get it, because I WAS HERE FIRST!" she yelled as the argument resumed.

Once again, Lynn Sr quieted the kids down, then resumed talking.

"Have ALL of you had at least one pancake?"

The sisters and brother all nodded their heads.

"Well, I know at least ONE person who hasn't." He then turned to face Colin.

"Would YOU like the last pancake, Colin?"

Now, Colin didn't usually eat breakfast. Most of his time in the morning was spent getting the store opened in time for rush hour. But it turned out that everything that had happened the day before was making him a little hungry.

"Yes, sir, I would like that very much."

"Well, alright then! Girls, Lincoln, get our guest a plate and a fork. I'm going back to bed." with that, he walked back upstairs to sleep.

After a couple of minutes, Colin sat down and ate the best breakfast he ever had. When he did eat breakfast, it was mostly microwaved waffles with a slab of butter, but of course, today was not a normal day for Colin.

After eating the pancake, he walked into the living room, where Luna, Luan, and Leni were all sitting at the couch. Not really knowing what to do, he sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Uh, dude," Luna said to him, "you DO know you're allowed to sit on the furniture, right?"

Realizing he was allowed to do anything a normal person would, he got up and sheepishly sat down. After an uncomfortable silence, he finally turned and asked Leni, "So, who exactly IS everybody in this house?"

"Ummm, wait! Don't tell me!" Leni said, straining to come up with an answer. "Just hold on! I can do this!"

Luan quickly jumped in with an answer. "Well, you've probably seen Mom and Dad. There's Lori, who's the bossy one, Leni, the clueless one, Luna, the musical one, Me, the funny one, Lynn, the athletic one, Lincoln, the only boy, Lola and Lana, who are the twins, Lisa, the smart one, and then there's finally Lily."

Colin, counting all 10 siblings on his hands, asked, "Geez, how do you survive with 9 peopl-"

"You forgot me." A familiar voice behind Colin said.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about Lucy, the dark one! Hey, are you feeling alright?" Luan asked to Colin, who was currently trying to recover from the mini heart attack he just had.

"Yeah, I'm OK," he replied a couple seconds later. "But I couldn't imagine living in a house this big. I'd personally prefer to live in a smaller home." He said, thinking about Mama and Chica again.

He suddenly remembered what Lincoln had told him the other night. Lisa! He had to go tell her his problem!

"Hey, where can I find Lisa?" He asked to everybody in the room. Luna, confused, asked him, "Why do you need her?"

"I, uhh, have to discuss with her my latest scientific research," he lied, which just made the sisters more confused.

"LISA! THE HOMELESS DUDE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Luna suddenly yelled to the top of the stairs. Pretty soon, the young girl that Colin saw with the chemicals last night came down the stairs.

"Whatever this is about, I expect it to be good," she told Colin. "I was in the middle of working on my latest thesis, and I have no time to lose."

"believe me, I think were going to have a lot to talk about, chica," he said to her, "But can I just get a little privacy in here?" Pretty soon, it was only him and Lisa in the room.

Hs he told his problem to the girl, her expression changed from curiosity, to confused, to startled, to pure awestruck.

"Incredible!" She said! "A portal to a different dimension, you say? And you say that this all happened?"

"Believe me, I couldn't make this stuff up even if I tried. I need to get back to my dimension, and Lincoln said to talk to you about it."

"Of course he did," she sighed. "Like I expected him to help you deal with opening interdimensional portals. I actually may be able to help you out here..."

"Really?! You have something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've been working on my latest invention lately, which is conveniently able to, you guessed it, open portals to other universes. It's still not functionable, but if you give me a couple minutes, I might be able to get it up and running."

"Take all the time to need! I just want to get home as quick as I can!"

"Very well. Wait right here for a minute." With those words, Lisa went upstairs to get her portal machine. As soon as she was gone, the sisters started filing back into the living room, unaware of what had just happened.

"Hey, has anyone seen my sunglasses?"

"They're right on your head, Leni."

"Oh! I always forget to check there!"

"Sadness. Regret. The feeling of a soul dropping into the abyss of life."

"Hey, why did the turkey cross the rosd? Because it was the chickens day off! Ha ha ha, get it? Hey, what are you smiling about?"

Colin, quickly realizing the huge smile on his face, simply said, "I have a feeling that I won't be staying here for much longer, amigo." In reality, he was thrilled that he might be able to see Mama and Chica again, and hopefully write this whole thing off as a distant memory. Honestly, these people were starting to make him a little uncomfortable, and he couldn't wait to get away from all of them and get back on the normal train of things.

Soon, they heard Lisa walking to the steps. Colin yelled, "You all set, Lisa?"

"Yes!" she said as she walked down the stairs, a large, bulky object in her arms. "Now to just run over a few things down there and we should be all-"

CRASH!

"Oh my God, Lisa!" The sisters yelled as they ran over to the stairs. When they got there, they saw her sitting down and rubbing the side of her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just tripped over my foot..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the spot her experiment layed.

"What happened?!" Colin said as the rest of the family came down to help Lisa. He then noticed the experiment. While this might not have broken anything in her body, you couldn't exactly say the same for the machine. Pieces of it lay all around the base of the stairs.

"My interdimensional jumping device..."

"My way home..."

"Geez, talk about a fall from glory!" Luan interjected in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it was met with nothing but cold stares.

Colin crouched down, making himself level with Lisa. Quietly, he asked, "Do you think you could fix it?"

"No. All of the key exponents to the parts are shattered. I'll have to rebuild it from the start."

"How long will that take you, chica?"

Slowly, she answered. "Considering all the time that I spent upon this machine, plus reobtaining all of the rare parts to replace, and the sheer cost of it all, my best estimate is...about 12 to 14 months."

Colin was speechless. 12 months? That's an entire year! Lisa was trying to calmly break the news to him that he was stuck in this world for an entire year?! What about the store?! His friends?! MAMA AND CHICA?! He expected just a few minutes ago that he was leaving this hour, now he had to wait an entire calendar year?!

Colin stood up, and holding back tears, walked down to the basement.


	6. Family

Once Colin got to the basement, he cried. The last 2 days had been the m I st stressful, em8t Before today, he had cried about 5 times in his life, but today was not a normal day in the slightest. He couldn't believe in the horrible luck he had had over the last 2 days. First, he was transported to this world, and now this? Mama and Chica wouldn't be able to keep their house! Their store! They would be on the streets! and it would be all his fault.

"Hey."

He looked up to see all of the kids standing there. He wiped his eyes, and not being able to make eye contact, he looked away and asked, "what are you all doing down here?"

"Lisa told us everything," Lincoln said. "The portal, her machine, your family..."

"It doesnt matter anymore, Chico. They'll probably be either moved or dead by the time I manage to get back. And there isn't anything left to do about it."

"That actually isn't true," Lisa said. "According to my calculations, I could probably get the new machine done in 10 months instead of 12." Noticing that her calculations weren't cheering him up, she said, "I'm sorry I dropped the machine, Colin, I really am. But there isn't anything else to do but get to work on the new one."

"It really isn't the fact that they're all alone, though. Look at me! I'm in a strange place, I look strange, and I don't know anybody here! And what am I supposed to do for the next 12 months? I mean, I can't just sit here in the basement!"

"Of course you cant, Colin," Lori said. "But you can't give up! I'm sure you could probably be enrolled at the school, and you always have the air mattress to sleep on. I'm sure to and dad will understand." With that, the kids voiced their pleasure at the idea of having a 12th sibling.

Colin thought long and hard. If he stays here, then he would be guaranteed a place to stay and live. He would go to school, find new friends, and...maybe, just maybe, he thought, he might have a chance. A chance to see what life was like on the good side of things. Not the slums, nut fighting for survival, but just living.

"Well, I guess if it's ok with your parents..."

"YES!" They all said with happiness in their voices.

"But there's a problem, though. I hardly know any of you guys."

There was a long silence. Then Lunas chimed in with, "Well, I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better, mate. We still got 2 weeks before school starts again. That's plenty of time to find out what we're like."

Colin thought hard. About home. Mama. Chica. San Diego. These 11 people who had just offered him a spot in their already massive family. Pretty soon, he smiled as he told Luna his final decision.

"Yeah, I guess that would work... hermana."

Luna looked at him, confused.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"In spanish, it means "sister," Colin said as he stood up and spread his arms out for a hug.

"Awwwww!" The girls and Lincoln said as they got up and gave Colin the biggest hug he had ever had. He hugged them back, then turned and thought out loud to himself.

"You know, I'm gonna miss Mama and Chica. But honestly, there isn't any way that I'm going home any time soon. So I might as well just go with the flow for a while. I'll bide my time here, and when Lisa gets the portal machine up and running, then I'll go home. But for now, i think I'm going to enjoy being in the Loud House." Little did he know that by the next year, he'd find that he wouldn't trade the world for living with the Louds.


	7. Authors Notes 1

Hello there. I'm rsizzle34, but you can call me Russell. I have a few notes before continuing the story, so if you were hoping for a chapter or 2, sorry.

1.) I've never written fanfiction before. This is all a completely different experience, having actual people give me their feedback and opinions, so I have to thank you for that. I'm sorry if the writing style is shitty, but I'll explain that.

2.) I started watching the loud house in, like, july. My little cousin and I would sit down and watch it, so I guess I just got hooked on the show.

3.) I write these chapters around midnight to 1 o'clock, mainly because I have no time with school, so I'm genuinely sorry if the stories feel rushed, or there's bad grammar, or the characters aren't in character. It's hard to write (or think, for that matter) when it's pitch black outside.

4.) I'm open to any suggestions that I'm given. I'll probably be making up most to all of these stories, as that gives me greater control over my own imagination.

5.) The idea for this story came to me in a dream, where i was stuck in a different world and found love. There might have been a dancing bear and Freddy Krueger in there too, but hey, who pays attention to their dreams anyway?

6.) Colin is basically the embodiment of the "most unlucky kid ever who just so happens to slowly has his luck change" character. It's probably the biggest cliché in the book, but who's controlling the story?

7.) I do not own any of the characters in the loud house (nor will I probably ever.) The only character that I own is Colin Gomez-Loud.

Once again, thank you for reading this far into the story. I really appreciate it if you've read this far, and I hope you continue to do so. Thank you!


	8. School

**One Week Later...**

As Colin looked into the mirror, he asked himself, "am I ready to do this?" The last week had been the craziest ride of his life, and now here he was, standing in a random families bathroom, ready to start his first day of school.

Colin had been to school before, but it wasn't exactly what you would call a high class education. Most of the kids there were on free lunches, the gym was decaying, and most importantly, no one liked him. His friends were the kids that rarely showed up at school, and spent most of their time smoking, drinking, or a combination of the two. But today, he realized the big chance that he had.

"Maybe I'll actually make some friends, for once," he said to himself in the mirror. "Or maybe the teachers will like me. Or maybe even a girl could talk to me! Mama would be so proud..." His voice trailed off as he thought of Mama and Chica. "They'll be fine... they'll find a new employee or something... they can't just have no one worki-"

"COLIN, HURRY UP! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LITERALLY 2 HOURS TO GET IN HERE!"

"Ok, ok, he patient, chica!" he yelled to Lori as he walked out of the bathroom. His whole appearance had been changed over the course of the past week. Instead of wearing his old Chargers shirt and ragged shorts, he wore new jeans and a University of Michigan hoodie. He also had a buzz cut and had shaved what little of a beard he had. He had had many firsts, also, such as his first shower in years, his first real sit down dinner, and an actual "brother." Yes, he knew Lincoln wasn't really his brother, but if they were going to live in the same house, they needed to get to know each other better.

"Sooo, what do you like to do?" Colin asked Lincoln.

"Well, I like to watch TV. And, umm, I like video games."

"Chico, I've never even owned anything remotely related to a TV, and when I bought one it sucked me into it."

"How about comic books? Do you like those?"

He thought for a minute. He used to read the comic books on the shelves in the corner store when it was closed, but he really couldn't remember all the characters. He did recall one, though.

"Oh yeah, I like comic books! My favorite was this one guy called, umm, Stupor Man."

"Who?"

"Stupor Man? You've never heard of him?"

"No, but my favorite is Ace Savvy. He's a crimefighter."

"Aww, sweet!" And so Colin and Lincoln had sorta bonded by the first day of school. But there were still 10 sisters left in the house to get to know, and he knew that wouldn't be so easy.

After -managing- to get all the kids in the car and get to school, Colin was sent to homeroom, where he was given a scedule and pencil. The teacher read off the names on his attendance sheet, and then made an announcement.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I believe we have a new student. Where's, umm, Colin G. Loud?"

"Colin Loud?" he thought to himself as he stood up. "Why would they have my last name as Loud?"

"Er, hi. Ummm, I'm Colin. And it's nice to meet all of-"

"Where are you from, kid?" Asked a short kid with red hair in the back.

"Umm, California. San Diego to be specific."

His announcement of where he was from was met by a barrage of questions.

"Was it hot down there?"

"Is San Diego in Mexico?"

"Are you a Chargers fan?"

"Yes, No, and most definitely," he said as the teacher restored order to the classroom and the bell rang.

He walked out of class, but before he even got out the door, someone rammed into him from the side.

"Hey, watch where you're going, chico," he said to the kid that ran into him.

"Did, you just speak spanish?"

"Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, amigo?

"No hay problema. ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Colin, realizing that whoever ran into him was hispanic like him, replied, "My name? Colin. Colin Gomez"

"Nice to see another Latino here. I'm Bobby. Bobby Santiago."

"Good to meet you, Bobby. Hey, do you know where the Civics classroom is? I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure, sure. You just go down the hall and take a left tur- Hey, Lori!"

"Hi, Bobby boo boo bear! I see you've met Colin."

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear?" Colin asked confused.

"Oh yeah, Colin, Bobby here is my boyfriend. You two should hang out some time!"

"Umm, ok?" He said as Lori walked away to get to class. "So where's the room again?"

"The what? Oh, yeah, the civics room I'd down the hall to the left. You better hurry though, or else you'll be late."

"Ok, thanks Bobby!" Colin said as he walked down the hall. Did he just make a new friend? He would have to think about it later as he walked into his first class of the year.


	9. Lunch

After the longest 3 hours of Colin life, he staggered into the lunchroom, hoping for something to eat to take off the edge on his mind. He had been given homework in 3 classes already, been yelled at a teacher for not knowing how to do a math problem, and he had known absolutely no one in this classes. He was eager to finally get to meet new people.

"Ok, just go sit down at a table. Anyone is probably gonna let me sit down... at least, I HOPE they do. Maybe they'll move, or maybe I'll be laughed at and forced to-"

"Hey Colin, sit over here!"

He looked to ver to see Leni, Luna, and Luan all sitting at a lunch table together.

"So much for meeting new people," he mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"So how's the first day going, dude? Stressed out yet?"

"Well, I can't name any of the presidents in civics, I can barely do long division, and I can't tell the difference between an aardvark and an anteater. But on the bright side, I'm decent in gym basketball."

"I guess you could say he's SHOOTING for the stars!" Luanda laughed as the table groaned. Except for colin, who laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best player we got. It doesn't slow me down that I'm huge, either. It's like 5 years old chicos playing against Lebron!" He said as she let out a snort and a small laugh.

"Hey, where's Lori, though?

"Who?"

"Just ignore Leni, unless it's really important, mate. She sits with Bobbi at the table 2 spots behind us."

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Lori, check it out! Let's eat lunch here, today!"

"Bobbi, are you sure you want to sit next to my sisters?:

"Yeah, yeah! Besides, Colin can speak spanish, so it should be fun."

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me for letting you do this!" With that, she walked off to hang with her friends, leaving Bobbi to sit adjacent to Colin.

"Oye, Colin! ¡mucho tiempo sin verte!"

"Lo sé, es como si no te hubiera visto desde el primer período!"

"Your in 11th grade, right?" Asked Bobbi to Colin.

"Yeah, I'm actually the exchange student for school" he lied, figuring it much easier than the truth. "I'm from Mexico."

"Hey, TACO bout a close relationship between you two! Ha ha, get it?"

Colin looked at Luan, saying, "Im guessing you have a passion for comedy."

"Heck yeah! I could probably tell you all the jokes I know! Both setup AND punchline!"

"Oh god," Luna said as she laughed, "please save us the torture!"

But Colin didn't even care about the jokes anymore. He was too busy focusing on the girl with the short, brown hair and rock star look who was just laughing her head off in front of them. He saw her flip her hair to the side, the brown eyes that Luna had. But pretty soon, Colin had snapped out of it.

"You ok, Chico? You look sick..."

"No, I'm OK, Bobbi. It's just that... that..."

"That what?"

"It's just that this cafeteria food is DELICIOUS!" he said, changing the subject at the last minute.

"Dude, you think that the fish sandwich they're serving is GOOD?!"

"Hey, as long as it goes down, it has no business being brought out again." And so Colin ate the last of his lunch, went to class, and got home not knowing or realizing what had happened earlier at that lunchtable. little did he know it would lead to the biggest part of his lifd.


	10. Lucy

**Ok, so I'm gonna hold off on the main plot for a while. I'm still trying to think of how the plot should work and progress, so until them I'm going to write some stories about Colins interactions with his sisters. Enjoy.**

Colin walked out of the basement on Saturday morning, tired from the long week he had just had. He rarely had ever attended school in San Diego, and when he did, he hardly ever bothered to do his homework. That wasn't the case anymore. He had to write a 2 page paper about himself, finish a his civics worksheet, and do math problems out of the book.

"How am I gonna do all of this?" he thought out loud as he poured himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. "I guess I do have all weekend, though. Might as well start-"

"Good morning."

"GOD DA-" he yelled as Lucy surprised him from behind. "Lucy! You know I hate it when you sneak up on me!"

"Sorry," she said in her average, monotonous voice. "It's a habit. I need your help, Colin."

He turned to face her. "My help? With what?"

"I'm writing another poem, and I need inspiration. You're perfect, considering the title of it."

"What's the title, happiness?" He sarcastically asked.

"The title, is Loneliness."

"Gee, thanks," he said, slightly weirded out and insulted. "So, what do I need to do?"

"It's simple. Just do what you usually do every day. I'll just observe."

"Umm, okay?"

The rest of the day, Colin did his usual thing. He ate his breakfast, watched TV (after checking to see if the glass was really there or not,) went to the courts to shoot hoops, and did his homework. But the whole time, Lucy was standing or sitting beside him. At the end of the day, after getting back to the house, ghe asked her:

"So, did you get enough inspiration for the poem?"

"Not yet. I need you to do something extremely depressing and heartbreaking. Then I might have enough."

"Ummm," he said as he tried to think of something really sad and depressing. "How about I, uhhh..."

"Nevermind," she said suddenly. "You trying to think of something is depressing enough." With that, she went up to her room as Colin went back down to the basement, more confused than he had been In the morning.

 **Monday...**

"WAKE UP, KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Uhhhhhhngh..." Colin said as he checked his alarm clock the family had bought him when he got stuck here.

"7:55?! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he cried out as he got dressed and ran upstairs to mass confusion in the living room.

"Oh my god, Bobby, we are TOTALLY going to be late!"

"According to my calculations, we have approximately 3.43 minutes to get out oof our driveway before we can be considered late. Taking in the fact that..."

"Sorry, Clyde, we're running late for school. Lincoln Loud, out."

Colin asked, "Has anyone seen my backpack?" But no one was paying attention to him. He finally found his backpack, his English paper on top of it from the work he had done last night. Not looking at it, he shoved all the papers into his backpack and ran out the door to the car.

Later in the day, he walked into english class, confident that his paper would get him his first A in the class.

"Now to proofread before presenting!" He said as he got his paper out to fix mistakes.

"Oh, no."

Instead of his paper, he stared down at a piece of poetry. The title read, "Loneliness, by Lucy Loud"

"God damn it!" He swore under his breath as he put the paper face down on his desk. "Maybe I can get lucky and read tommorow! Yeah, that's what's gonna-"

"Colin, would you like to read first?"

"Oh god," he mumbled as he stood up. "I'm done for."

He read the poem, trying to make it sound less dark and gloomy than it was. Say what he might about Lucy, colin had no doubt she was a terrific poet.

"Well, um, that was... interesting, Colin. A different way to look at your life, through poetry, nonetheless. I'm giving you an B Plus."

Colin, pleasantly surprised that his presentation wasn't a train wreck, survived the rest of the day. After school, he walked back to the house, where Lucy was waiting for him on the front steps.

"You took my poem."

"Sorry, Lucy, but I was in a hurry to get to the car, and I grabbed the wrong-"

"What grade did you get on it?"

Colin, slightly taken aback, said, "Uhh, B plus I think."

"-sigh- once again, my style of writing is not A plus material. Still, I wouldn't have the poem anyway without you. So thanks."

"No problem..." he said as she walked upstairs.

"I'm never going to understand her," Colin said as he walked back to the basement, ready for another day of whatever the Loud House brings him.


	11. Leni

"Colin! Where are you?!"

The shouting that woke Colin didn't come from upstairs in the Loud children's rooms, nor did it come from the living room. The yell had rather come from the door at the foot of the basement steps, where Colin had nmade his room.

"Leni? Is that you?" He asked to the girl on the other side of the door.

"Yeah... I think so. Please let me in!"

"Turn the doorknob!"

"Oh yeah!" She said as she walked into the basement. "What will they think of next?"

"-sigh- Chica, you're the definition of sweetness, but you have the brains of a goldfish."

"Oh, I'm just not good with doors! Anyway, I need your help, Connor."

"Leni, for the last time, my name is Colin. And what do you need?"

"Well, I have this really big test in Civics coming up, and you seem good at it. So I was wondering if you could help?"

"Ummm, Leni, I hope you know that I have a 64 in that class..."

"Well, that's better than a 71, at least! Wait, is having a lower score good or bad?"

"I think your thinking of golf, Chica. But If you want me to help you-"

"Oh, thank you Carter! I'll be ready by 9 am today!"

"Any time, Leni..." he said as she walked out of the basement. "Wait, 9 am today?"

He checked his alarm clock to see the time.

"1 am. Classic Leni." He chuckled as he fell back asleep.

"Well, 9 am." Colin said as he walked up the stairs to the living room. After his early morning meeting with Leni, he was prepared to take on the challenge of tutoring someone. He had never been a student that excelled at school, but luckily he had been trying to listen to his teacher for the past week. Needless to say, Colin was ready to take on the challenge.

"Good morning, Leni." He said as he sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"Oh, hey Cameron! Ready to study?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said as she sat down beside him. "Now, Leni, can you remember the first 10 presidents?"

"That's easy! Washington, Madison, Bush, Coolidge, Bacon, Kaepernick, and Hillary Clinton!"

After a minute of trying to figure out the jumbled mess that he had heard, he said, "To be positive, you got the first one right, Chica. But other than that, only 3 were actually presidents, ones a movie star, the others a football player, and the other one kinda, sorta lost."

"Oh... umm, ok..." she said as she I opened her history book. "Well, there's still time to get better, I guess..."

 **3 hours later...**

"Ok, you're getting closer, but only the first two were right. You have the rest all out of order, Trump is the NEW president, and for the last time, Kevin Bacon was never leading the country!"

"Oh, I can't do this, Colin!" She said as she put her head in her hands. "I just don't understand how to get them all in order!"

Colin thought long and hard. Finally, thinking fast, he said, "Well, first off, thanks for getting my name right. And I have something that I think will work."

"-sniffle- You do?"

"Yes, and I think it might work. You like the mall, right?"

"OMG, WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL?!"

"No, no, that's not what I meant..." he said to Lenis disappointment. "Maybe later, though, if we get through this! Now, what's the first store you see going into the mall?"

"That's the Starbucks kiosk, I think..."

"Ok, now just imagine that George Washington is the person behind the counter at Starbucks."

"Ha, don't be silly, Kevin! Even I know George Washington is dead!"

"Well, just imagine figuratively then. Now, did we say Washington was at Starbucks?.."

The rest of the day, Colin helped to get Leni ready for the test. In fact, they got carried away in all the excitement of their new study method.

"Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe, Quincy Adams, Jackson, Van Buren, Harrison, Tyler, Polk, Taylor, Fillmore, Pierce, Buchanan, Lincoln, Johnson, Grant, Hayes, Garfield, Arthur, Cleveland, Harrison, Cleveland again, McKinley, Roosevelt, Taft, Wilson, Harding, Coolidge, Hoover, FDR, Truman, Eisenhower, Kennedy, LBJ, Nixon, Ford, Carter, Reagan, HW Bush, Clinton, W Bush, Obama, Trump!" Leni said proudly as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

"Leni, I am extremely impressed that this actually worked," Colin said as he waited to brush his teeth. "I mean, even I wouldn't think of JFK "losing his head" over his pay at Peebles!"

"I just hope that I remember everything for tomorrow," she said to him.

"If you just keep practicing reciting them, you'll be fine. I'm going to bed, night Leni!"

"Night, Chris!" She yelled as Colin reached the foot of the stairs.

"At least she got it right once..." he mumbled as he went to sleep.

The next day at lunch, Colin was talking with Bobby and Lori when Leni came up to him with her test.

"The teacher let us grade our own test!" She said, but Colin was too busy looking at the letter at the top of the test.

"An F?!" He said shocked. "B-but how?! We studied the whole-" he stopped as the looked at the title of the test again.

"-Sigh- Leni, this test wasn't on the presidents at all! It was on U.S. Senators!"

"Huh? Let me see!" She said, taking the paper from him. Pretty soon, she handed the paper back to Colin as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Chica, don't cry," he said as Leni sat down. "I know you cared about passing the test, but honestly, it isn't really that important. 5 points doesn't make the grade, after all."

"Well, I guess you're kinda right," she said as she pit the test on her backpack. "And besides, The teachers letting me take it again anyways! So, do you want to help me study again, Colin?"

"I would be honored to, Leni." He said as he got out his History Book. "Now, imagine Bernie Sanders is working at Starbucks..."


	12. Lola and Lana

As Colin Gomez-Loud ate his dinner in the kitchen, he did something he rarely did anymore: he thought of Mama and Chica.

"I wonder how they're doing without me," he thought. It probably wasn't surprising that he was missing, since people in San Diego had a tendency to dissappear if they knew anything about, say, a shady gang deal or what not. Considering his group of friends, Colin assumed that everyone expected him to either be beaten, kidnapped, or killed.

"I hope Chica doesn't miss me a whole lot. Her birthdays coming up, anyway..." he said as he checked the calender on the fridge. September 6. Her birthday was exactly a week from today.

"I wish I was still there for them. They could really use-"

"COLIN!"

He jumped out of his chair at the unmistakable sound of Lolas voice. Glaring at her, he said, "You're still not as creepy as Lucy, but still..."

"I expect that you know about me and Lanas birthday in 2 days. I'm just here to make sure that you remembered."

"Remember? How could I forget?" He lied, with much more concern in his eyes. "No one ever tells me anything," he said under his breath as she turned around again.

"Oh, and Colin? I EXPECT A PRESENT."

Slightly startled by his sisters strong tone, he said, "Already taken care of, Chica mejor. Expect the best present that you've ever gotten!"

"I expect nothing less," she scoffed as she walked to her room.

 **The next day...**

"C'mon, CMON! There HAS to be something good in here!" Colin said to Lincoln and his friend, Clyde McBride, as he searched the children's section of clothing at JCPennys.

"Ummm, I'm not sure that clothing isn't gonna be the way to go here, Colin," Clyde said as he frantically paced around the room. "I don't usually pay attention to Lola, but when I do see her, she's always wearing the same thing."

"Clyde, Lincoln, if I don't get Lola the best present EVER, I'm toast! There are 3 rules in the loud house: no swearing, no fighting, and DO NOT MAKE LOLA MAD! And I've only known her for 3 weeks!"

"If you want to make Lola happy, I think you should get her something princess-ey. Like a tiara! Or a Beauty Pageant thing!"

"Lincoln, you are a genius!"

They made their way to a costume store, where that found a somewhat expensive looking tiara. They took it to checkout, where they received a rude awakening.

"200 DOLLARS?!"

"Sir, I'm not sure if you realize it, but that Tiara was manufactured by the same company that owns Rolex. Needless to say, it's expensive," the man behind the counter said.

"But seriously, two hundred? There aren't any REAL stones in here, are there?"

"Well, not TECHNICALLY, but it's made out of a very rare metal. It would be a miracle to find it any other place in this town."

"Oh, forget it. I'll just get her a shirt or-"

"Colin, wait!" Clyde said. "You know how much Lola likes expensive stuff, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, if you buy her that tiara, you'll probably make Lola very, VERY happy that you spent your hard earned cash all on her!"

"Clyde, its not that I dont want to buy it for her. I just dont have enough..."

"Cash? Simple solution! If we all pitch in our money, we'll be able to get that tiara, make Lola happy, and be able to stop at Flips on the way home!"

"Ok, take back what I said about Lincoln being the genius. That's obviously Clyde." He then turned to the cashier.

"I'll take it!"

On the way home that evening, however, Lincoln brought up another problem.

"Wait, did you think of getting LANA anything, Colin?"

"No problemo, Chico. I have the perfect present for her, and it's living in the basement!" He said to the confusion of Lincoln and Clyde.

"Happy birthday too you!" The Loud family sang as both Lola and LANA blew out the candles on their birthday cake. The twins party with their friends was tomorrow night, but the parents wanted to make sure that the family would be involved.

"Thanks, guys!" They said in unison as they walked over to open their presents.

"They're going to love your presents, Linc," Colin whispered to a nervous Lincoln as they sorted out the presents.

"Are you kidding?! I got Lola a book! A BOOK! What kind of person gets their 7 year old sister a book on their birthday?!"

"Hey, calm down. It looks like they're opening mine first anyway."

"Something pretty, something pretty, something pretty..."

"Something dirty, something dirty, something dirty..."

Lana was the first one to open her gift. But instead of the delighted squeal he was expecting, he was greeted by a long silence.

"Uhhh, Colin, what do you expect me to do with this?" She asked as she held up an expensive tiara in her hands.

"What?! Ugh, Lincoln, I thought I asked YOU to label them!"

"I did! Oh no, I must've mixed them up last night!"

"Wait, so if Lana has Lolas present, then Lola must hav-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no." Lincoln and Colin said to each other as they raced into the living room from the kitchen.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Lola screamed as she frantically waved her arm around, a large, hairy animal attached to it.

"Ok, do NOT panic!" Colin yelled to Lola. "It won't bite you if you stay calm and don't move!" Lola didn't hear him well enough to understand, though, as she continued to scream and wave her arm around.

"LINCOLN?! COLIN?! WHAT IIS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Padre, I can explain! I was cleaning my room last night, see, and I found a tarantula in the corner-"

"THIS IS A TARANTULA?!" Lola screamed as she tried even harder to get it off her arm.

"So I thought it would make a nice present to Lana, and so I put it in a shoebox, wrapped it a couple minutes ago, and Lincoln put the labels on..."

"Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the smartest idea," Lincoln said as his sisters came over to look at Lola.

"Woah, nice arm, Lola! You could throw a mean softball pitch if you keep it up!"

"Dude, Lola, nice dance moves! Shoe me how to do those sometime!"

"Hey, what's Laila doin-AHHHH! A SPIDER!" Leni said as she saw a different spider on the floor and ran.

"Lincoln, Colin, go to your rooms! Your grounded for the rest of the week!" Rita said.

"Aw, con Madre, it was an accident!" Colin tried to explain, but a quick death glare sent both the boys packing.

"Lola is going to kill me..." Colin said as he laid down in his bed, finally able to doze off to sleep after a while.

Colin woke up and went upstairs to get ready for school. He poured himself some cereal, watched TV, and finally went upstairs to comb his hair and brush his teeth. He had just gotten to the bathroom door when...

"OH MY GOD!" Lincoln yelled as he burst out of his room, something strangely odd about him. After a minute of wondering what was different, Colin came to the stunning conclusion.

"Dude, where are your eyebrows?!"

"More importantly, Colin, WHERE'S YOUR HAIR?!"

"My WHAT?!"

Colin forced himself to look up into the mirror.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He still kept some hair at the top of his cornrows, but from his ears down, nothing. Not even his beard was spared.

"OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"Looking for something?"

"They both turned around to see Lola, holding something oddly families in her hands.

"M-my hair. My beautiful hair!" Colin moaned. he felt a rush in his stomach as Lola held the hair she had cut off of him an the morning.

"That's right. After that WONDERFUL birthday present I got last night from you 2,I thought that I might as well... REPAY the favor."

Lincoln turned to face his sister.

"Lola, this isn't repaying the favor! This is just cruel!"

"Cruel you say? Sort of like my "present?" Hmm, is that mom and dad I hear coming up the stairs? I better run, then. Buh Bye!"

"Colin, Lincoln, what are you- Ummm..."

"Mom, Dad, can me and Colin miss school for like, the next week or two?"

The room was silent for a while, until the parents broke the silence in almost perfect twin unison.

"LOLA LOUD! GET OVER HERE!"


	13. Luan, Part 1

Colin walked into school the next Monday morning, hoping that no one in their right mind would pull off the black beanie that newly covered his head. He sat down in homeroom and silently prayed:

"Dear lord in heaven, please don't have anyone ask about my hair! I don't think I could stand the embarrassment! Oh, please, please, please pl-"

"Mr. Gomez, you know the rules, I assume, so please take off that hat."

"So much for that," he grumbled as he stood up and walked to the teachers desk.

"Mrs. Brown, PLEASE don't make me take my hat off!" He said in a whisper. "See, my sister was mad at me and she-"

"Im going to assume that your sister shaved your head."

"How did you know?"

"I grew up with 2 of them, Colin. believe me, I know."

"Well, you're right. And it's bad. I'd rather not have the whole school laughing at me today."

"Colin, I cant change the rules. But what I CAN do is make a judgement on it and write a note permitting you to keep the hat on. So, let's see what we're dealing with here. Show me your hair."

"Oh, god..." Colin said as he slowly took the beanie off of his head.

"Oh, my..." Mrs Brown said as she looked at Colins hair. Or, a more accurate term, what was LEFT of his hair. Even after taking out what cornrows he had left, it still looked like a weedwhacker had mauled the top of his head. Bits and pieces of hair were all that remained in some places, and he had no hair at all on the back of his head.

"Ok, that's bad enough." She said as Col Here's a note. Show this too your teachers and they should let you keep your hat on the rest of the day."

"Thank you SO much," he said as he walked back to his desk, praying nthat no one would ask about it for the rest of the day.

"This is horrible! People have been asking all day about my hair!" Colin said as he sat down at the lunch table with his 4 oldest sisters and Bobby. "What am u supposed to do?!"

"Well, MAYBE you shouldn't make Lola mad," Lori said. "I mean, what yewere you even thinking when you got her a tarantula?"

"Ok, for the LAST time, that was a mix up! But I'm gonna have to wear this for the rest of the month, at least! A MONTH! I need to get revenge on Lola... but how?"

"Dude, Lola is already grounded for 2 months. What else could you do to her?" Luna asked him.

"That's just the thing: I don't know. But I have to think of something. And when I say something, that something is gonna be GOOD..."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Leni said as everyone groaned.

"What a day..." Colin said as he got home from school. So far, he hadn't shown his head yet, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he made a mistake.

"I HAVE to get revenge, but how?"

"I can probably help you."

"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled as Lucy scared him once again. "How many times do I have to say to not scare me, Lucy?!"

"Sorry. It's a bad habit. But you shouldn't be getting revenge on Lola."

"Huh? But she cut my hair off!"

"She did do that, I suppose. But it wasn't her idea."

"Explain," Colin said as Lucy told him everything.

"I was sitting in the vents, writing my poetry-"

"Wait. Why were you in the vents?"

"Because it's dark. And I'm alone. Anyway, I was writing, and I heard someone knocking on the door below me. I looked down and saw Lola knocking on Luna and Luans door."

-FLASHBACK-

"Luan?! LUAN?! Open the door!"

Soon, Luan came to the door, tired and weary.

"Lola, what do you want? It's 2 in the morning!"

"I know. I stayed up all night, wondering what I should do to Lincoln and Colin after playing that horrible prank on me! I need your help, Luan."

"Wait, you want me to help you get revenge on them?" Luan said, much more awake than before.

"Yes. And it has to be good, too. Something that those 2 will NEVER forget, like how I'll never forget the terror I felt when that, THING, jumped on me!"

"Ok, the first step you need to take is that you need to keep your voice down. You don't want everyone knowing, right?"

"Well, I guess not..."

"So anyway, I have a really good idea for you. How about you..."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"That's all I heard before they went into Luans room. Sorry."

"So I shouldn't be getting revenge on LOLA, I should be going for LUAN!"

"Bingo. Just some advice though. Don't tell Lincoln. He'll probably be even more mad at her than you are. After all, you can cover your hair, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Lincoln can't cover his eyebrows, can he?"

"...Good point. Thanks, chica. This means a lot."

"One other thing. This conversation never happened, got it?"

"Oh, I got it, Lucy, I got- Lucy?"

Lucy had disappeared.

"Well, it least I know who to blame now..."

"LUAN?! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Pretty soon, the door opened.

"Luan, I know it was you who- wait, where's Luan?" He asked Luna, who had opened the door.

"Dude, first off, I was in the middle of learning to play an epic guitar solo. And second, Luan isn't here. She's at some open mic night thing at the school."

"Oh. Well, sorry to bother you, Luna. Hope you get that solo down!" He said as he went downstairs to put his coat on.

As he opened the door to go to the school, he heard Luna again.

"Colin, wait!"

He turned to the top of the stairs, where she stood.

"...Good luck," she said after a few seconds, then she went back into her room.

"Ummm, ok?" Colin said to himself as he walked out the door, ready to enact HIS revenge on Luan.

"Whatever happens at the school, Luan is going to pay. Mark my words."


	14. Luan, Part 2

Colin walked through the cold air, one thing on his mind: vengeance. Both is hair and his pride had been taken from him on the same day, and after learning that Luan had gave Lola the idea of cutting his hair off, he quickly walked to the school, where there was an open mic night sceduled.

"The nerve of that chica! What kind of person tells someone to cut their brothers hair off? I swear, it's not going to be pretty when I get my..."

"Colin? What are you doing?"

He turned to see Clyde standing in front of his house.

"Well, chico, I'm heading to the school. I have a..."personal matter" to deal with."

"Mind if I walk with you? I'm heading to the open mic night there. I heard that Luan is supposed to be doing one of her stand up routines... and why are you wearing a beanie?"

"-sigh- Clyde, walk with me. I gotta tell you something."

 **5 minutes later...**

"Wow! That's crazy! And all because you got the gifts mixed up?"

"Yep. And it gets better. Wait, didn't you notice that Lincoln didn't have eyebrows?"

"Nope. He held his forehead the whole day. He said that he had a headache, but I guess not now."

"So anyway, Luan gave Lola the idea that she should shave my head. I'm going to the school to get my revenge."

"Uhh, Colin, i hope you dont mind me asking, but do you have a plan to do any of this?"

"Of course I do! I'm going to..."

He stopped. He had definetly decided on getting revenge, but now he realized he had no idea how to do it.

"Well gee, I guess I didn't think that far. Well, what should I do? And it has to be good, too."

"Well, maybe you should... actually, I have no idea."

"There has to be-"

Colin suddenly had the greatest idea ever. He turned his head to Clyde, who was still trying to think of a good idea.

"Clyde, I've got an idea! How about I-"

He whispered into his ear, giving him all the details of his revenge plot.

"And then, BOOM! Revenge is mine! Well, what do you think?"

"Hmmm... I like it, but..."

"But what?"

"Don't you think it's a little... over the top? Unnecessary?"

"What? No! That's ridiculous! It's an appropriate punishment for losing my locks, I think."

"Well, whatever you say, I guess. If you're going to do this, you might need this." He handed Colin something that Colin had never seen before.

"Uhh, what exactly IS this?"

"Wait, you've never seen a walkie talkie before?"

"Clyde, I had barely ever seen a TV before I was brought here. How do I use this?"

"-sigh- Well, to talk to me, you..."

Colin and Clyde entered the gym, where the open mic night was being held, just as Luan was in the middle of her set. After a quick glance and nod, they split up, Colin taking a seat up at the front. After a minute, Colin used his walkie talkie for the first time.

"This is Colin to Clyde, over. I'm in posi-"

"Colin, you have to use our code names!"

"What? Why?"

"Uhh, because those are the only things keeping our cover a secret!"

"A secret? Chico, we're the only ones paying atten-"

"Are you going to use them or not?"

"Ugh, fine. This is "Col-in One" to "You may now kiss McBride," over! You happy now?!"

"Very. What's the situation?"

"Well, it looks like Luan is almost done with her set. It's almost showtime!"

"And THAT'S why you never kiss a frog on the mouth! I'm Luan Loud, it's been a pleasure!" Luan said from the stage.

"Col-in One, it's time! Get up there!"

"Alright, this is Coli- "Col-in One," out!" He said as he stood up and walked up to the steps of the stage.

"Alright, time to give Luan a show she'll never-"

"Hey, Colin! What're you doing here?"

He turned to see Luan behind him, beaming from her performance.

"Oh, uh, Luan! I was just, uh, going up to do my routine!"

"Wait, you do comedy? That's awesome! I'll be rooting for ya, bro!"

"That's, uh, great! Say, Luan, do you know anything about my hair?" He asked her, silently hoping she'd come clean before he got his revenge.

"Your hair? Heh, no! I dont, uh, know anything! All I know is that, uh, your having a really bad hair day? Yeah, that one works!" She said walking away as Colin took the stage, knowing what had to be done.

"Hey, what's up, Royal Woods?" Colin asked the 50 or so people in the audience, including Clyde and Luan. "It's an honor to be here! I gotta say, it's really good to be performing in front of a real audience for the first time!" He had told jokes to his friends at the cornerstore, but he had never actually performed in front of an audience. That changed here.

"But, in all honesty, I would've been even better if I had my hair with me," he said, glancing at where his comedian sister sat. Her smile had changed into a confused look after he said the line.

"Yeah, my sister cut it off! Granted, I did accidentally gave her a spider for her birthday, but that's another story in itself. The thing is, I'm confused about how she did it. I mean, she's 8! She had to have some outside help, don't you think so?"

Glancing at Luans seat, he saw that her expression had changed once again, this time to more of a terror stricken face. Smirking, Colin kept going.

"I know one thing, though. If I was supposed to think THIS was funny, it certainly missed the mark, like most of the suspects humor. I mean SERIOUSLY, I'd rather light myself on fire then listen to most of her "humor!" I mean, how stupid can you be to not get the message at this point? I've heard a lot of stupid stuff in my life, but none of it compares to this person's pitiful attempts at "humor!"

The next 5 or 6 minutes was comprised of an overly shocked crowd listen to Colin roast an unnamed person, and as Colin ended his routine, he made sure the person knew who they were.

"To put it short, this chica thinks that shaving me and my brothers heads, trying to deny it, and all the time cracking jokes like they're eggs , is "funny." Well, let's face it: It's not funny. Like her."

Silence. Then a few awkward claps as Colin walked off stage to his seat, proud of his roasting of Luan.

"Showed her," he said to himself as he glanced over at her seat. But he noticed that the seat was now empty, Luan nowhere in sight.

"Oh, no." Colin said to himself as he stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"LUAN?! LUAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Colin shouted as he searched in vain to find his sister. After searching the entire school, he stepped outside for a minute, his legs shaking and his hands clammy.

"What did I just do?" He thought to himself as he sat down to take a breath. "I just put down my own hermana in front of 50 people! What kind of person am-"

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a heavy sob behind him. Standing up, he noticed Luans ponytail and white shirt. Nervously, he walked up and sat down beside her.

"Chica, I can-"

"GO AWAY!"

Colin was shocked. He had never heard Luan raise her voice, never less shout. Instead of walking away, however, he continued to sit beside her.

"Luan, you think it's gonna be that easy to get rid of me?"

"Colin, what do you not understand about the words, "go away?" GO AWAY."

"Luan, I'm sorry. I really am. Now please, just-"

Luan got up and walked to the curb, sitting down on the corner of the street.

"You can walk away from me all you want, chica, but that's not gonna make me leave you alone."

"Colin, I dont want to talk to you right now. Leave me-"

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone. But answer me one thing. Why did you tell Lola to do this?" He said as he took off his beanie, revealing his horrible haircut.

"Do you really think I expected her to do that?! I gave her a lot of ideas! I said she should put whipped cream in your shoes, or leave a bucket of water on top of the basement door! But THIS?! I gave that to her as a Joke option, Colin!"

"I guess that Lola doesn't understa-"

"And then you get up onstage and insult me! IN FRONT OF ABOUT 50 PEOPLE! That wasn't funny! That was degrading!"

"Look, Luan, I'm really sor-"

"Don't even try to defend yourself, Colin. It's not gonna work this time." With that, Luan began to walk home in the cold night, tripping over her feet because of the daze she was in.

"I do think you're funny, Luan."

She turned her head behind her.

"I'm sorry. Just, sorry," Colin said as he sat down, holding back tears.

Silence.

After what felt like an eternity, Colin felt someone sit down beside him.

"I should be the one apologizing, Colin," Luan said as she lowered her head. "I shouldn't have helped Lola. And I shouldn't have given her the idea to shave your head."

"Chica, don't apologize. I did something worse. I shouldn't have gotten revenge on you. And I shouldn't have been an ass on stage, either."

Long, awkward silence. Finally...

"Please don't hate me."

"Colin, why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm stupid. And an idiot. And close minded and inconsiderate and-"

"Colin, stop. You're none of those things. You're smart, And caring, and mostly considerate, and you're just a plain old good guy who makes mistakes once in a while. We all do."

"Luan, I can't apologize enough for this. I'm so, so, SO sorry," he said as he started to silently cry.

"No, Colin, I'm sorry. I should have stayed out of it. It wasn't my battle to fight."

More silence.

"Well, I guess you could say you got an eye for an eye on this deal," Luan chuckled as Colin looked up, his eyes still red from crying.

"Yeah, I guess that both of our egos are deflated, too."

"As deflated as Tom Bradys footballs, though?"

Colin chuckled at the outdated joke, answering, "Now, let's not get crazy here!"

They both chuckled at their jokes, finally looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's never do that again."

"Deal."

They both stood up, hugging when they finally were all the way up.

"Now, what do we do about Lola?"

"What do you mean, Bro?"

"Well, that little díablo did this, didn't she? She should pay for it!"

"True, true. But what can we do?"

At that moment, Clyde came rushing a out of the school, panting as he slowed down.

"Colin! Luan! Thank God I found you! I was getting worried about you guys! And you left your walkie talkie in there, Colin!"

Colin looked down at his walkie talkie, saying, "Uh, chico, did you JUST realize we were missing?"

"Yep! Wait, how long were you guys out here?"

Colin then had an idea, even better than the last time. He turned to face Clyde.

"Clyde, you wouldn't happen to have any hair dye at your house, would you?"

"Hair dye? I think that we have some left over from Halloween. But why would you need it?"

"Oh, no particular reason..." he said as he and Luan gave each other an evil grin.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Colin and Luan sat on the couch, smiling at each other as Lola came barreling down the stairs, a towel covering her hair.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"Lola, what happened? Something wrong with your hair?" Colin asked, holding back a laugh.

"It's GREEN! MY HAIR IS GREEN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN MY PAEGENTS LIKE THIS?! HOW?!"

"Gee, Lola, it looks like you're feeling a bit more eco friendly today," Luan said. "Your hair matches the recycling bin!"

"IT WAS YOU TWO! I KNOW IT WAS! OH, WHEN I TELL MOM-"

"Tell me what, honey?"

"They all turned to see Mrs Loud walk down the stairs, finally getting a look at Lolas new "hairstyle."

"Oh, um, your hair looks really, uh, nice, honey! When did you do that?"

"I didn't do it, Mom! It was-"

"Let me explain, Lola," Luan said as she stood up. "You see, it was late at night, and me and Colin had just gotten home from open mic night at the school. When I laid down to go to bed, I heard someone outside the door."

"Oh, was Lola sleepwalking again? She used to do that a lot when she was younger..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! THEY-"

"You were right, mom, it was Lola. She was sleepwalking again! And she had a can or something in her hand. I was gonna take it from her, but I remembered that you're not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker. So I didnt. II guess that can she had was green hair dye!"

"THAT! IS! NOT! TRUE! THEY DID IT, MOM! I CAN PROVE IT! IT WAS IN RTHE SHAMPOO!"

"Honey, settle down. Now, I don't deny you were sleepwalking, but to give you the benefit of the doubt, let's go up to the bathroom and see for ourselves."

"Yes, lets!" Lola said to Colin and Luan, who were now looking very, VERY concerned. "I'm sure the evidence of me sleepwalking won't be there, will it?"

 **5 minutes later...**

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Lola screeched as they looked at the bathroom.

"Well, there isn't any sign of "hair dye in the shampoo," Lola. And if that's not enough, there's a can of green hair dye right there on the sink!"

"BUT THAT WASN'T THERE THIS MORNING, I SWEAR!" IT WAS LUAN AND COLIN, MOM!"

"Lola, honey, the evidence is all right there. THERE'S no other explanation except you were-"

"I DIDN'T DO THIS! IT WAS THEM!"

"Now Lola, you stop that right now! It obvious that you did this to yourself, intentional or not. Now, if I hear you blame these two again-"

"IT WAS THEM! I SWEAR! I DON'T SLEEPWALK!"

"That's it! You're grounded for another month, and if you try to blame them again, I swear..."

This time, Lola didn't say anything. As Mrs Loud walked out the door, she turned and hissed at the two who framed her.

"I swear, I'll get even worse revenge than shaving your stupid head, Colin Gomez! And YOU, Luan! I thought you were a good person, but THIS?! You're going to be begging for mercy after I get you back for this!"

"Keep dreaming, chica!" Colin yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom. He turned to Luan, and in a low voice, whispered excitedly:

"It worked!"

"It sure did! But I'm confused. Who set up the crime scene?"

"It was me."

"AHHH!" THEY both screamed as Lucy came out of nowhere.

"Wait, Lucy?!" Colin said, regaining his posure. "It was you who helped us?"

"Yes. I this is my way of apologizing to both of you. For telling Colin to blame you. And besides, I never liked Lola treating you like that."

"Aww, thanks, Luce!" Luan said as she hugged her younger sister, who then went back to her room. Luan turned back to Colin.

"You know, that was pretty good, bro. And I gotta say, you're really funny when you aren't trying to put me down."

"Uh, thanks?" He said, not certain where the conversation was going.

"I think we should team up. Form a comedy duo."

"Hmmm... let me get back to you on that one, chica. Something tells me that it's gonna be a long couple of months..." he said as he glared at the twins bedroom.

 **Well, that was pretty exhausting. Sorry that I used a deflate gate joke, for all you football fans out there. And believe me, writing that Luan diss section was painful. I -figuratively- love Luan. More chapters will be coming in the next few days, because I'm lonely and have nothing better to do with my life. I plan on having well over 35 chapters by the time this is done. Thanks for reading, I guess.**


	15. Lynn

"And it's a touchdown, Wolverines! Michigan takes the lead as they go into halftime!"

"Yes!" Colin shouted as the stadium erupted in cheers. He had been surprised by Mr and Mrs Loud with 3 tickets to the big game after his head was shaved, mostly as an "I'm so sorry for your loss" gift. None the less, he was wholeheartedly enjoying the expierience.

Although growing up in San Diego, Colin had never actually been to a Chargers game. He only knew of them through the sports section of the local newspaper that the cornerstore sold, and even then he could only name one player, that being the late great Ladanian Tomlinson.

"You having fun yet, Lori?" He asked his sister, who had been forced into coming due to her being the only one able to drive him to Ann Arbor.

"Like, not at all. I think Bobby and Lynn are enjoying it, though."

Yes, along with Lori, Colin was forced into taking Bobby and his younger sister Lynn with them to the game. Bobby, only because Lori wouldn't go without him, and Lynn, who wouldn't let Colin sleep at night until he agreed to take her.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Please, please, please, PLEASE take me to the game!" Lynn said outside of the basement door, where Colin slept.

"Lynn, it's 4 in the morning! And besides, you don't even have a ticket!"

"Dude, have you never heard of "Ticket Exchange?" Real easy to use, and all you need is Mom or Dads debit card number. So tickets won't be a problem, and so all I need is a ride! And that's you!"

"Even if I CONSIDERED taking you to the game, what makes me think you won't be a nuisance?"

"Colin, if you won't take me to this game, I will sit outside your door and say the "please" over and over again until you do!"

"Go ahead! I don't plan on coming out anytime soon, anyway!"

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

2 hours later...

"Please."

"No!"

"Please."

"FINE! YOU CAN GO!" He finally shouted, having enough of hearing Lynns voice.

"Thank god! I was getting a little worried there, dude! Thanks!"

"Thank yourself, brat..." he mumbled under his breath as she walked away.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Colins thoughts were suddenly interuppted by something hitting him in the face. Looking down, he saw a football, probably an errant throw by a player on the team. He picked it up in a way that it would be hidden from the others. If Colin wanted anything, it wasn't for his sisters to know about his cool new souvenir.

He suddenly thought of something. "If I could get down by the field, I could get a player to sign it! Yeah!" Colin was barren of any cash, like usual, so he figured that he could give it to Lynn as a Christmas present.

"hey, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back by the third quarter," he lied, standing up and walking up the stadium steps.

When no one was looking, however, he bolted down the stairs, reaching the bottom just as the rest of the team came out of the tunnel. Luckily, he had found a marker in the car that morning, so he pulled it out of his pocket.

"And here comes Michigans starting QB, ANTON MCCORMICK!" the announcer said as a tall, lanky football player came running out of the tunnel to meet the fans. Colin frantically waved his arms to get his attention, and after succeeding, had him sign the ball.

"Have it say, "to my biggest fan, Lynn!" Colin said, not wanting her to be dissapointed.

"OK, kid, but I have to be there in 30 seconds. Give me the marker."

After getting the signature, he looked down at the ball. But he noticed something odd about the message on it.

"Oh, no! This says TIM, not Lynn! And he freaking spelled his own name wrong!"

Colin tried to get the quarterbacks attention again, but he was busy shaking the other fans hands and signing jerseys to notice. He quickly wiped the signature off the ball as he went down the row to get it signed again.

"God damn it! He's too far away!" He thought to himself. "What am I supposed to do now?! Well, I could always forge the sig-"

At that moment, a large fan ran into Colin, sending him over the side of the railing. He tried to hold on, but soon he felt himself hit the cold ground of the stadium. No one had noticed him fall, as they were all to busy booing the other team who was coming out of the tunnel.

"Oh, no, oh no oh no oh no!" He said, trying desperately to get back into the bleachers. But he was soon interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Hey ballboy, what're you doing?! The second half's about to start!"

Colin turned around to see a middle aged man, somewhat in his late 40s. He carried a clipboard and wore a Michigan sweatshirt, with black hair and a pair of thick glasses. Now, you probably couldnt pick him out of a crowd, but Colin immediately recognized the man.

"Y-youre Jim Harbaugh! The head coach!"

"Yeah? What's it to ya? Get over there and put that ball with the rest of them, kid! We have a game to play!"

"Yes, sir!" He said excitedly as he rushed over to the sidelines. He found Anton just as he was about to go into the game.

"Hey, McCormick, you messed up my sister's name!" He said as Anton turned his head.

"Huh? What're you... Oh, wait, you're a ballboy. Look, I'll sign another one after this drive. but I gotta get out there."

"Thanks, dude!"

On the second play of the drive, however, he was hit hard on the backfield. He held his leg in agony as trainers flocked around him.

"Oh, this isn't good," Colin mumbled to himself as the medical cart was driven out to pick the injured QB up. Even after he was taken off to the hockey room, Colin tried vainly to get his autograph.

"So, how about that John Hancock now, Anton?" he said, trying to stay positive.

"Are you freaking insane?! My leg is broken, and you want an autograph? What kind of ball boy are you?!"

"A pretty bad one, if you ask him," he said as McCormick was carted off. Realizing he had to get back to his seat before his sisters and Bobby got suspicious, he tried unsuccessfully to get a signature on the ball.

"Kid, what's the problem?" Someone said beside him. Colin turned to see Coach Harbaugh standing next to him.

"Oh, I've been trying to get a signature all day from your players, but they're either all third string players or on the field. I don't know-"

"Give me the ball. I'll sign it."

"What?"

"Kid, first off, I know you aren't a ball boy. You look too young to even go to college. And second, would you rather have a crappy quarterback or a proven hall of fame coach sign your ball? Your choice, but make it quick. I have to get back out there."

"Make it out to Lynn," Colin said as he quickly handed it to Coach, who signed it as fast as he could. After he was done, he told him, "there's an exit to the bleachers over there. If you're gone in the next minute, I won't call security. So hurry up."

"Thank you, coach," Colin said as they shook hands. As he walked back to his seat, he glanced down at the ball, where coach Harbaugh had written:

"Lynn, always root for the Big Blue. Go Michigan! Coach Jim Harbaugh."

He smiled, knowing that Lynn would be ecstatic an Christmas morning opening his gift. He went back to his seat, satisfied that he had just had the best football experience ever.

"Hope you like it, Chica," he said to himself as the backup QB threw a perfect pass to the endzone, giving Michigan the lead.


	16. Lincoln

Snow fell on Royal Woods, Michigan, as the Loud family prepared their house for Christmas. Tinsel was hung, Mistletoe placed beneath the doorway, and the stockings were put up on the fireplace. The only thing missing, in fact, was the tree. And that was the one thing that Mr and Mrs Loud went to go get.

"Now, we'll only be gone for a couple of hours. We'll be back in time to set up the tree and decorate it, so until then, just chill out here."

"Well, I think I'd better go with you guys," Lori said from behind the group of kids. "I mean, like, what of you pick the wrong tree?"

Soon, the entire family was saying that they wanted to tag along, too. Pretty soon, the only ones left were Lincoln and Colin Gomez, who was still sleeping in his room, the basement.

"Ok Lincoln, if you don't want to come, make sure to go wake Colin up. I don't want him sleeping the whole day. And whatever you do, dont trash the house!"

"Don't worry, mom! I'm gonna make sure everything is the way it was when you get home, believe me."

As soon as his parents and sisters left, Lincoln went inside.

"COLIN! WAKE UP!" he yelled down the stairs, waking Colin up with a start.

"Ugh, what time is it? 1:00?! Holy crap, I slept through a lot of the day!" He said as he quickly got dressed and ran upstairs.

"Woah..." he said as he looked around the now Christmas-fied living room. "It looks like someone puked lights and tinsel over the house."

"Well, that's what you do during Christmas, right? I an, you DID celebrate Christmas in your old world, didn't you, Colin?"

"Yeah, but not like THIS. We didn't have a lot of money to spend, you know. It's usually a small tree in the corner, chocolate chip cookies, and clothes under the tree. But no tinsel, or stockings, or whatever THIS is," he said as he flicked the mistletoe.

"Well, that's mistletoe. When someone stands under it, they kiss. But that's not important! Right now, we need to enjoy the alone time we have. And I know JUST Awho needs to help us do it!"

He rushed upstairs to get his walkie talkie. Finally getting it, he said, "This is Cadet Lincoln to Cadet Clyde, do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear, linc. What do you need?"

"Clyde, my mom and dad took my sisters out to get the Christmas tree, and she left me and Colin here alone. Want to come over and hang out?"

"Gee, I wish I could, Lincoln, but my dads and I are going Christmas caroling with Dr Lopez and her family tonight. We leave in an hour."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmmm... I got it! Why don't you invite Ronnie-"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln shushed Clyde as he glared at Colin. In a low whisper, he said, "Clyde, I thought we agreed to NOT talk about you-know-what in front of you-know-who!"

"Oh, Colins in there? Hi, Colin!"

"Sup, Chico? Lincoln, who's this "Ronnie" person?"

"Ugh, I gotta go, Clyde. Talk to you later," he said as he put the walkie talkie down. Turning to face Colin, he said, "look, it's none of your business who it is. She doesn't know you, and-"

"Wait a minute," he said, an evil smile creeping onto his face. "This Ronnie person is a...girl?"

"-sigh- FINE, I'll tell you. First off, her names Ronnie Ann, not just Ronnie. And second, she's NOT my girlfriend! Got it?"

"Oh, I got it alright, Chico," Colin said with a wink as Lincoln went to call Ronnie Ann. About 15 minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Colin opened the door to find a girl about Lincoln age, with a scowl on her face and wearing a purple hoodie jacket.

"You must be Ronnie Ann. Lincoln told me about you."

"Where's that Lame-O at? I have to beat him up for asking me if I wanted to "hang out."

"Umm, ok?" He said as Lincoln came to the door. After he invited her in, Colin leaned down and whispered, "She's a keeper, dude."

"Would you be quiet?!" He hissed, but as soon as he saw Ronnie Ann, his whole demeanor changed. "Hey, Ronnie Ann. Glad you could - OW!" he yelped as the girl punched him in the arm.

"THAT'S what you get when you ask me to "hang out" with you, Lincoln! As if I'd ever do that! We're not even dating!" She said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Aw, c'mon, Ronnie, you just got here!" Lincoln said as she turned the doorknob. "Why don't you stay a while?"

"Yeah, chica, why don't you stay here? I mean, you don't want to walk home in, uh, whatever that whilte stuff is, do you?"

She opened the door, but stopped before walking out. She turned around and glared at Colin, and asked him, "Have I ever seen you before?"

"Not that I can recall, but if I must introduce myself, I'm Colin."

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"Well, it's a long story, Chica. You see, I..."

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Hold it! You're trying to tell me you fell through a TV and landed HERE?!"

"Indeed I am, Chica. Lincoln can testify to that, he saw me fall out of the portal!"

"And WHY didn't you tell ME about him, Lincoln?" She asked as she turned to face him, making him flinch.

"Well, I mean, I didn't think you would care or anything!"

"Not care about you having a brother?! Please!"

"Wait a minute! We aren't technically "brothers," you know. I'm just a homeless dude who took their last name!" Colin said.

"But still, you live in the same house, have the same last name, and have the same sisters!"

"Look, chica, if a guy invites a homeless dude who he just met to stay with him for a while, does that mean the homeless guy is his brother?!"

"Well, no, but still!"

"-sigh- Look, I think we should do something else for a while. How about, umm, let's see..."

"How about video games?" Lincoln said. "I know I could beat both of you head on head!"

"Oh, try me, Lame-O! I'll take you DOWN!"

"I've never played video games, so I'm probably going DOWN!"

They set up the video game system, popped in a game, and settled in for the next few hours.

 **4 Hours Later...**

"Woo hoo! I beat your sorry face, Lincoln!" Ronnie Ann said triumphantly.

"Hey, I beat you at least 6 times, anyway!"

"It doesn't matter, because I beat BOTH your sorry asses at this game! I AM A VIDEO GAME GOD!"

"Well, it looks like I should go, now," said Ronnie Ann as she glanced at the time. She got up to go put her coat on, but as she did, she unknowingly stepped under the mistletoe.

Colin saw this and turned to Lincoln, who was turning the TV to watch his show.

"Dude, look where Ronnie Anns standing!" He whispered.

He took one glance and immediately shook his head.

"No. No way."

"Aw, cmon, chico, just do it! I'm sure it won't be that bad! You DO like her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what? Just do it, dude. It won't even be that painful."

"Oh, um, ok..." he said as he walked over to Ronnie Ann. Colin couldn't hear what they were saying, but Lincoln pointed towards the mistletoe. When she looked up, he quickly went to give her a peck on the cheek.

But, unfortunately for him, she brought her head down as soon as Lincoln went in. All Colin saw was Lincoln giving Ronnie Ann the whole package deal, then Ronnie Anns expression change from curiosity, shock, and anger as she balled her fists up.

WHAM!

He saw Lincoln grab his eye, shouting in pain, and Ronnie Ann hurriedly walking away.

"Yo, chico, you need an ice pack or something?" He said, but Lincoln just gave Colin a death stare and bolted upstairs to his room. Colin heard the door to his room slam.

"Oh, boy..." he said just as the car was pulling into the driveway.

"Look, Lincoln, you can't stay mad at me forever, ya know! I was giving you some good advice there! And besides, I saw her! She was getting into it!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Chico, come on. It's not that bad. I could tell just by looking at her she throws a mean hook."

"She probably hates me now!"

"Dude, no she does not. That kiss lasted for at least 4 seconds! She liked it! Besides, it was an accident. You were going to kiss her on the cheek."

Lincoln opened the door, revealing the black eye that Ronnie Ann had given him.

"And how exactly do I explain THIS to mom and dad?!"

"Leave that to me, bud..."

 **15 minutes later...**

"Ok, ok, just give me the gist of that whole spiel again," Lynn Sr said.

"Lincoln was walking down the stairs when he accidentally stepped on the hamster ball. He fell down the stairs, confusingly groped his way around, tripped, and hit his eye off the Virgin Mary nativity figurine," Colin explained, trying to come up with a good story.

"Well, um, Lincoln, watch where you step before you go anywhere."

"OK, dad," Lincoln said as the door rang.

"I got it!" Colin said as he opened the door to find... nobody. Looking down, though, he saw a small present, wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a red bow. The tag said, "To: Lincoln. From: Ronnie Ann."

"Hey, chico, it's for you," he said as he handed the gift to Lincoln. He eyed it suspiciously before ripping off the wrapping paper and the bow.

"Huh?" He said as he pulled out an ice pack and a piece of paper. He read the writing on it ain't a low voice so only he and Colin could hear.

"Hey, Lame-O, thanks for today. I'm sorry I punched you in the face. Do it again next week? From, Ronnie Ann. P.S: tell Colin that I think he's pretty cool."

"Well, thanks," He said as Lincoln turned to him.

"Thanks, Colin. I owe you."

"For what? I didn't really do anything."

"You helped me get Ronnie to like me even more! And I didn't even want you to meet her!"

"Ok, but you dont-"

They were interrupted by another knock at the door. This time, Lincoln opened it, revealing Clyde, his dads, and a couple other people.

"Hey, Lincoln! I thought we'd stop by and sing a little! Got any song requests?"

"Hmmm..." he thought, but Colin asked, "Can you sing "Feliz Navidad," by chance?"

"You heard the man! Sing!" Someone said, and the carolers burst into song as snow fell on Royal Woods.


	17. Lori

"Ugh. Sundays," Colin said as he walked upstairs. Even though Christmas was right around the corner, he was always tired. Even the bustle of the holidays couldn't keep him awake, and he fell asleep again, this time on the couch.

"Ok, Bobby, I was just thinking about that. We need to do something over the weekend next week," Lori said as she walked downstairs. Not noticing Colin, she sat down on the couch, but she got a shock when she sat down.

"What's going on?" Colin asked as Lori jumped in the air. "Oh, it's you, Lori."

"What are you doing up here?" She asked slightly miffed at him.

"What does it look like?" He asked groggily. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, go downstairs then! You're bed is downstairs isn't it?"

"Yeah, but..." his voice trailed off as he looked at the item on her hand. Confused, he asked, "What's that?"

"Uh, my cellphone?"

"Uh huh. And what exactly IS that?"

"You've never seen a cellphone before?"

"Well, I know I've never owned one. Neither did Mama or Chica."

"You mean to tell me you've NEVER seen a cell phone before. Not even at your old school?" Or this one?"

"Chica, almost everyone at my old school could barely afford their clothes. And even if they could, they had to worry about food more than a phone. I haven't really been paying attention to other people at my this school, either."

"Thats horrible!"

"You're telling me. So what exactly do you do with a cellphone?"

"Well, you can call and text people. And you can play music and games and-"

"Hold up. What's texting?"

"Oh boy. Ok, so you..."

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"Ok, I think I got it now," Colin said after Lori showed him how to use a cellphone. "So basically, it's like the world, all fitted on your hand. Right?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"How much do these things cost?"

"Well, this one cost me about 300 dollars, and-"

"300 DOLLARS?! For a cellphone?!"

"Well, what did yu expect?"

"I don't know, like 20 bucks? $300 can buy a lot of stuff, and people spend it on THAT?" He asked as he looked at the phone.

"Well, yeah! It''s not cheap, I'll tell you that."

"I want one."

"Well, if you get enough money to buy your own, go for it. But until then, have fun!" Lori said as she got up and walked back upstairs.

"Well, it looks like im gonna be looking for a job," he observed.

 **The Next Day..**.

"Ugh. Mondays." Colin said as he got up. "Luckily we get out of a school on Wenesday, so that's a plus."

He walked upstairs to see Lori frantically searching for something.

"Morning, chica. What're you doing? You look-"

"YOU! YOU TOOK IT!"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know what, Colin! My phone! It's not upstairs where I left it last night!"

"Your phone is missing?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you took it!"

"Me?! I haven't seen it since yesterday!" He said, helping Lori search for it.

"You were the only person that a showed interest in it, Colin! And now it goes missing and you-"

"Chica, we gotta go. It's 7:30, and school starts at 8."

"But, my phone is still missing!"

"So?"

"I've never gone a day without it!"

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything. Now con or we'll be late!" He said as the rest of the family came downstairs to get ready for school.

 **7 Hours Later..**.

"God! What a day!" Colin said as he went inside to do his homework. "I have English, Civics, and Math, and it's all due tomorrow!"

He had barely picked up his pencil when Lori came in.

"Excuse me! You're not doing ANYTHING until you tell me where my phone is!"

"Look, chica, for the last time, I don't know where your phone is!"

"Lier! I could go down to the basement right now and it would be right there!"

"Uh, no it wouldnt, because I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"We'll see about that!"

 **3 Hours Of Vigorous Searching Later...**

"What did I tell you?! It's not down there! Or in the living room, or in the kitchen, or in the bathroom!" Colin said, angry that he had been blamed for the lost phone.

"Well, where could it be, then?! I need that phone!" Lori cried out as Leni came down the stairs.

"Hey, Lori, did you drop this last night?" She asked, holding up a families piece of metal.

"MY PHONE!" she yelled as she ran over to take it from Leni. She looked up at her and asked, "Where was it?!"

"Oh, I must have took it by mistake last night!"

"You're telling me that you had it the whole day and didnt tell me?!"

"That's right! I'm going to bed now! Night!" Leni said as she walked back upstairs.

"Sometimes I wonder about her," Colin said as he turned to face his homework.

"I still have all of this to do! I'm toast," he said as he sat down to do all of his work. But instead of going upstairs, Lori sat down on the couch, too.

"Don't worry about it, Colin. I'll do some of it."

"Chica, you aren't even in these classes."

"Uh, I took them last year, genius! And besides, I owe you. Sorry I blamed you for stealing my phone."

"It's no problem, Lori. I guess everybody does it. I still want a phone, though."

"Nice to know, bro," she said as they sat down and did homework.

 **Not a very long chapter, but who cares anyway? I'm going to start working on the main plot again, so stay tuned. Rsizzle, out. -Drop Mic-**


	18. Luna

**This is the start of the main storyline again. I might do a Lily one shot later, but the main storyline kinda involves Christmas, and I don't want to be publishing Christmas stories around March 2017. So enjoy.**

It was just another normal afternoon at the Loud House for Colin Gomez-Loud, if you could say that ANY day was "normal" there. Fighting, in fact, was pretty normal, as there was a huge one happening in the living room between all the siblings (not including Colin.)

"Oh boy, another fight!" Colin said as he sat down on the couch in front of the squabble. He had never really cared to join fights between the sisters and brother, but boy, did he love watching them!

"Hey, Lana, incoming!" He yelled as a sister jumped on her. "Boy, do I love these fights!" He said to no one in particular. "I mean, I had my arguments with Chica from time to time, but this is like world war 3 when these guys go at it! Wait, am I talking to a 4th wall or something?" He said as Mr and Mrs Loud walked in.

"Ok, what is all of this about?!" Lynn Sr said in his loudest voice possible, which caused the fighting to cease.

"We all want to write letters to Santa, but there's only 1 piece of paper there!" Someone said.

"Well, did anyone think about going to the basement, where there's more paper?" Rita said.

There were assorted murmurs of agreement from the siblings.

"Alright then, that solves it! Colin, would you go down and get us some paper, please?"

"No problem, madre!" He said as he went downstairs. "Geez, they seem to be making a big fuss over an imaginary dude." Colin had never really believed in Santa, not even as a kid.

"Well, who cares! I've seen crazier things in my world, anyway! Who knows, maybe the big guy actually exsists in this universe! Heh!" He chuckled as he got the paper and went back upstairs.

 **1 Hour Later...**

"OK, is everyone's letter to Santa done?"

"Yeah!" The kids said in unison.

"Wait a minute! Colin didn't write a letter!" Lincoln said.

"Well, I don't really..."

Colin was interupted by 11 voices saying this like, "C'mon, Colin!" or "Don't ruin the Christmas spirit!" Finally, he said, "OK! I'll write Santa a letter!"

He got a piece of paper and wrote:

Hey, Abuelo,

For Christmas this year, I would like a phone. Or

tickets to a football game. Whatever you or your midgets can come up with.

Sincerely, Colin

"There! My letter is done!" He said as he put it into an envelope.

"Perfect! Now all you kids need to do is take your letters to the mailbox!"

The kids looked outside to see the mailbox, only to see a massive snowstorm outside.

"Uh, I think I'll pass," Lori said, to everyone else's agreement.

"Hey! Since Colin was the last to finish his letter, let's make HIM go out and do it!" Lola said, still with her green hair from Colins previous prank.

"Oh, cmon! I'm not-"

Once again, he was interuppted, this time with everyone giving them their letters and practically shoving him out the door into the cold.

"Wow, the nerve of those hijos!" He said as he checked the envelopes, soon noticing something odd about one of them.

"Huh, someone didn't close their letter all the way," he observed, pulling it out of the stack and checking the name written on it.

"To: Santa. From: Luna Loud." He read out loud. "Luna. She's been acting pretty strange around me lately, and I don't know why," he thought. "Like when I went to get my revenge on Luan. Or earlier today at school..."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Ugh, nothing but homework!" Colin said as he walked out of class with his friend, Waldo. "I mean, we're given a lot of it in math and english, but in CIVICS? come on!"

"Well, I think that it's pretty logical of the teachers. I mean, they need to put grades in the grade book, do they not?"

"Well, yeah, but you think they'd give us some slack before Christmas and all. Like, it's not-"

He was cut off as he ran into someone in the hallway. Looking up, he Saw Luna standing there.

"Oh, sorry Luna. Didn't see where I was going."

"No problem, dude! Happens to the best of em," she said, but Colin was more focused on the piece of scrap paper that had fallen out of Lunas hands.

He picked it up and of flipped it over, where he saw a crudely drawn picture of two people holding hands. The one figure reminded Colin of Luna, and the other looked like a poorly drawn mini version of himself.

"Uh, I think you dropped this, Luna," he said as he held out the paper to her.

As soon as Luna saw which paper he had in her hand, her face immediately turned a bright shade of fire hydrant red. She reached out and snatched it from his hand, saying, "That's nothing! I mean, uh, thanks! Uh, that's just my, uh, project for art! Yeah, that's it! Nothing more than that! Heh heh!"

"Uh, OK then. Well, see you at lunch," he said as he walked away with Waldo., slightly curious about what had just happened.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"...but I don't know what's gotten into her. Oh well. I wonder what she wants from santa," he said as he took the letter out and read it to himself:

Dear Mom and Dad,

Yeah, I know it's you guys who read these letters. I'm not dumb. But if I had to get anything for Christmas, I would definitely want the new Dr. Bre headphones. They're coming out this Thursday at midnight, and they're expected to sell out in 2 hours! Hope you can get me a pair!

From, Luna

"Well geez, all she wants is headphones? What even are those?" He asked out loud. "Well, I'm sure that my padres will come through in the end. Now off to santa! Or right back inside. Depends on who you ask.

 **4 Hours Later...**

"Alright, alright! Tuesday night football!" Colin said as he sat down on the couch to watch the game. He had to negotiate for a while with his siblings to watch the game, but it would be worth it to watch the Chargers take on the Patriots in primetime.

As he settled in for the game, however, he overheard Mr and Mrs Loud talking. Curious, he snuck over to investigate, staying just out of their sight.

"Wow, the kids are getting more expensive by the day, Rita! I mean, Leni wants a brand new makeup kit, Luan wants a new unicycle, and Lola wants a whole lot of hair dye..."

"Well, at least Lana stays consistent with her gift. But of course, getting a jackhammer would be risky..."

"Lincoln wants comic books and a video game, and Colin wants a cellphone! Seriously, expensive stuff!"

"Oh, we forgot to open Lunas letter, dear. Can you get that?"

"I'll read it... hmm, headphones? That might actually be possible. Look it up, Rita."

"Looking it up. Uh, Lynn, honey, come look at this..."

Lynn took one glance at the price, and he instantly did a double take.

"350 dollars? For a pair of headphones?! What kind of idiot pays that kind of money for that?!"

"Well, we DO have that money from my Christmas bonus..."

"No. No way. That is an insane amount of money for that. And besides, im not going on a stakeout at midnight at Walmart. We'll get her a new pair of drumsticks or something."

"oh, ok, but don't come crying to me when she's disappointed in the morning," Rita said as Colin hurried back to the couch.

"Wow. $350?! That is loco!" He thought. "but, of course, she won't be happy when she opens up her gift on Christmas and gets drumsticks. But what can I-"

"I know what you can do."

"Good lord, Lucy!" He said to his sister. "How did you even know what I was thinking?"

"Simple. You were saying it out loud. But anyways, I know what you should do."

"Hmmm... I'm listening."

"You borrow mom's credit card and go to the Dr Bre store in Detroit. Then you camp out and wait for the store to open, buy the headphones, and no one will be the wiser."

"That is insane, Lucy. Steal mom's credit card? Head to Detroit? It sounds too risky."

"But wouldn't it be worth it to make Luna happy?"

"I don't know, would she even care if I got her them?"

"Colin, think about your previous encounters with Luna. Does anything fell odd to you about them?" She said in her monotonous voice.

"Hmmmm..." he thought hard about his previous meetings with his punk rock sister. "No, not really."

"-sigh- You'll figure it out eventually. Do what you think is right, Colin. And if you decide to take my advice, I'll cover for you."

"That's very nice of you, Luce. I'll think-" he turned around to find Lucy gone.

 **The Next Day...**

"And I don't know what to do!" Colin said to Bobby an the hallway on the last day of school before Christmas break. "I mean, I don't want her to be disappointed or anything, but at the same time, I don't want to get in any trouble!"

"It sounds to me like you care an awful lot about making Luna happy, dude. You want to sneak out, camp out on a street corner for a cold night in December, just to get these for her?"

"I guess that's a way to put it, yeah. Do you know anyone that could drive me there?"

"You're looking at him, bro! I just got my license last week!" Bobby said as he held up his new drivers license.

"Awesome! So you'll help me?"

"Hell yeah! I've never actually been to Detroit before, but it's not very far away or anything. Only like an hours drive or two from here."

"Thanks, dude. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this!"

 **That Same Night, 10:00 P.M...**

"I c-c-can't believe that I'm actually d-doing this," Colin said as he sat on a Detroit street corner 5 blocks away from the Dr. Bre store. It was negative 5 that night, so it didn't help that all Colin had was a pair of blue jeans and his Michigan hoodie on. Bobby, however, had come much more prepared to face the weather, wearing a coat, gloves, and a Lions baseball hat.

"You cold yet, bud?" Bobby asked Colin, who was shivering mightily.

"N-not at all!" he lied, trying to surprise his shivers. He wasn't just shivering from the cold, however. He was shivering because he had also "borrowed" his mom's debit card, snuck out past curfew, and had walked to Bobbys house 8 blocks away from his.

"Well, I told you that it would be cold. Take my gloves," he said, taking them off his hands, which he shoved into his pockets when he threw them to Colin.

"T-t-thanks," he muttered as he put them on. "I-i didn't expect t-t-this many p-people."

"Well, this is the headquarters of the Dr. Bre company. And the factory is here, too. So I figured it would be-"

"Colin? Bobby?" A voice called out. Looking around, Colin saw Pete and Herb, his friends from school, walk down the street towards them.

"W-w-what's up, guys?" Colin said.

"Oh, we're just here to get these headphones! They're ranked #1 in rock magazines survey of best headphones of the year!"

"C-cool. I'm here to get then too."

"Uh, you sound cold, dude. There's a fire up there. Let's get you warmed up, buddy."

"Thanks," he said as they huddled around the fire. "I should've asked for a jacket for christmas, instead of a phone," he laughed.

"You sound a lot better than before, I'll give you that. Now, if you don't have a phone, Colin, then why are you buying headphones?"

"Oh, they aren't for me. They're for Luna."

"Heh, Luna? The queen of rock and roll at Royal Woods High School?" Someone else said around the fire.

"She's the one. She really wants these, so I figured-"

"That's real cute, dude, staking out the store get your girl these headphones."

"My what now?" Colin asked confused.

"You know! Why else would you be out here for her if you weren't a couple?"

"Oh, no, guys, you got it ALL wrong. I'm just..."

He suddenly thought back to his first day of school, when he sat down at the lunch table with this 4 oldest sisters. He remembered seeing Luna laugh, how he had almost fallen out of consciousness after gazing into her eyes... he thought of the night he went to take revenge on Luan, how his sister had tried to talk to him before he left, but failed miserably... he remembered Tuesday in the hall, the drawing that Luna had made of her and someone else that Colin could only assume was him... he thought of what Lucy had been trying to tell him tuesday night...He slowly felt sick as he reached the stunning conclusion.

"Luna has a crush on me. And I have a crush on Luna."

"NOW you realize that, Chico?!" Bobby said as he thought back to that first day in the cafeteria. "I mean, I thought it was weird when you said the fish sandwich was good, but I realized it later that day! And it took you about 3 months to get the message?"

"I don't know! I guess that I never really thought about her that way."

"Well, that settles it! Colin is getting these headphones for his future girlfriend!" Herb laughed, sending the rest of the group into laughter.

"Oh, forget this," Colin said embarrassed as he walked back to Bobbys car, feeling quite nauseous at that point.

"Dude, where are you going?" Bobby ssid, chasing after him.

"Home. This is pointless."

"I thought that you just said you liked Luna, and now you're going to leave her hanging?"

"Maybe I do like Luna. But we can't be together, Bobby! She's my sister! I can't date my sister!"

"Umm, you told Ronnie Ann that Lincoln wasn't technically your brother. How is this any different?"

"Wait, how do you know what I told Ronnie Ann?"

"Uh, news flash, dude, Ronnie Ann is my sister."

"Really? Gee, they way Lincoln described her, it sounded like she was raised by trolls or something."

"I'm gonna forgive you that one time, Bro, but you like Luna back, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what? If you like her, then what's stopping you from getting her those headphones?"

"The fact that I've never actually been in a relationship before! And if it gets far enough involved, then I'm afraid about..." his voice trailed off.

"Dude, you're over thinking this. Just buy her the headphones. That's all you need to worry about at the moment. Until then, you can just-"

 **DING! DONG!**

"Dude, that's the midnight bell!" Pete said. "We have to go fast if we want those headphones!"

"Cmon, Colin. This could be the start of something big."

Colin thought about it. He could see a future with Luna. He was happy with her. And she was happy with him.

"Fine. Let's run like the diablo and get those headphones.

"Now THATS the Colin I know!" Bobby said as they sprinted at full speed to the entrance of the store.

 **6 Hours Later...**

"What. A. Night!" Colin explained as he got out of Bobbys car and walked to the front door. He quietly opened the door, sneaked inside, and had reached the kitchen when...

"How was it?"

"GAH!" Colin yelped rather loudly as Lucy scared him again. Catching his breath, he panted, "You always find a way to do it, Luce."

"It's what I do. Did you get the headphones?"

He put the bag he held in his hand on the table and pulled out a large, white box with the Dr. Bre logo on the side.

"I may have had to punch some people in self defense, but it was worth it, Lucy. Boy, Luna is gonna be PUMPED!"

"Speaking of Luna, did you think about-"

"Yes, Lucy, I did. I realized I like Luna."

"Colin, she really cares for you. I see her in her room when I'm up in the vents, and all she does is either write songs with your name in them or write in her diary. It's sickening."

"I feel that this may be the start of something, Lucy. Something big."

"Me too, Colin. Me too." And for the first time that Colin saw, Lucy smiled. It was a small grin, but still.

"Thank you, Lucy. You gave me the idea to do this in the first place."

"You're welcome. Now get downstairs, because mom and dad could wake up any minute now."

"You got it, kid."

With that, Colin made his way downstairs, holding the bag and the headphones close, so they wouldn't be hurt. And he thought about Luna the whole way down.


	19. Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Loud House, not a creature was stirring, EXCEPT for Colin Gomez-Loud, who was surprisingly wide awake. He wasn't exactly known as a "night person." But there was much more than Christmas going through Colins mind that night.

"OK, how do I wrap a gift?" he asked himself as the present he planned to give to Luna sat on his dresser, the wrapping paper still neatly lay unwrapped. "I mean, it can't be that difficult, can it? I just, uh, put the paper over the box, and, uh, tape it? No, thats-"

His thoughts were interuppted by a loud noise above his head. He payed no attention to it, thinking that Charles must have knocked over something, but it was soon followed by another loud thud on the ground.

"What the..." he said to himself as the thuds continued. Grabbing his flashlight, he slowly opened the door and creeped his way upstairs.

"It can't be a burglar... not on Christmas..." he whispered to himself, trying to reassure his mind. But as he entered the kitchen, he looked into the living room to see a large person crouching in front of the tree.

"Oh my god, it IS a burglar!" he thought. "Oh, SHIT! Lana's in there, too!" For you see, the twin was doing her yearly stakeout on the couch, trying to catch the big guy himself in the act. It was always in vain, however, as she usually fell asleep before 11:00 P.M.

Looking around, Colin grabbed the closest thing in his reach, the metal snow shovel that was used to shovel snow from the sidewalk. He crept into the room, slowly, as he held the shovel like a sword.

The intruder stood up and turned around, facing Colin in the process.

"What the-"

WHAM!

The man crumpled into a heap on the ground, laying belly down on the ground. Colin quickly turned the body over (with some muscle, since the man was unusualy fat,) expecting to see a rat like face and a ski mask, maybe even a crowbar. But to his shock, the man he had knocked out was...OLD. he had a long, white beard, with red, puffy cheeks, and wearing a strange red hat.

"Well, that's weird..." he said out loud as Lana woke up from her long winter nap.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly as she saw Colin standing over her.

"Chica, are you ok?" He quickly asked her.

"I'm fine, but why are you up here? And-"

She stopped talking as she quickly caught sight of the man that was lying on the ground.

"Thats...thats..."

"Chica, someone broke in. You need to go upstairs, or call 911, or-"

"That's Santa!"

"What?!" He said shocked as he looked back at the man.

"You caught Santa! He's right there!"

"But, but Santa doesnt-"

"Why is he sleeping?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh, funny story about that..."

5 Minutes Later...

"You did WHAT?!"

"I knocked Santa out. With a snow shovel." Colin said feebly.

"WHY?!"

"Because I thought he was robbing us!"

"Dude, have you NEVER seen a picture of Santa Claus before?!"

"Not really! Maybe when I was 6 or 7, but not since then!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? He still has millions of kids to give stuff too!"

"I know, I know! But I don't know what to do!"

It was at that moment that Santa began to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes as he quietly observed the sibling go at it over their next actions. Finally, he spoke up.

"What seems to be the problem?"

The kids both looked at the jolly old man.

"SANTA!" Lana squealed as she ran to hug him. Colin stared in awe. After a moment, he managed to squeak out, "Santa...you exist."

"Do I? I hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"B-but that's impossible! I saw my Madre putting gifts under the tree from you!"

"Colin, you expect me to get to every kids house in the world, all in one night? No, no, no. I go to certain kids houses every 4 years or so. I visited YOUR house, in fact, when you were 3, 5, 7, 11, and 14, precisely. It's not easy being me, Colin, but I manage."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I see you when your sleeping, don't I? And I know when you're awake? I know about every kid in the world, Colin."

"Do you know MY name, Santa?" Lana excitedly asked him.

"Of course I do, Lana. But let's see... in the Loud house, there's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, and it looks like Colin as well. You sure love the L's in this family, don't you, Lynn Sr and Rita?"

"Hmm... I'm still not completely satisfied. Anyone keeping serious tabs on us would know our names."

"-sigh- I guess we're doing this the hard way, then. Colin, when you were 5, you wanted a skateboard. When you were 7, you requested a magic set. 11, a San Diego Chargers jersey, for Ladanian Tomlinson, I believe. And 16, a cellphone. Or tickets to a football game, whatever this abuelo and his midgets could come up with."

"Ok, ok, I'm convinced. Are you OK, though? I hit you pretty hard..."

"Oh, it's just a broken nose, I believe. Mrs Claus will have that fixed in no time."

"Can I ask you something, Santa?"

"-sigh- No, "Elf" was not based on true events. But if that wasn't the question, go on."

"Do you know EVERYTHING about me?"

"Well... when you were 2, you swallowed a spider, when you were 4, you bit a dog on its leg, when you were 7, you met Barack Obama as he was campaigning in San Diego, when you were 13, you had your first kiss, and when you were 16, you were sucked into a magic portal, teleported to this world, started school, met new friends, and might have developed a bit of a crush on one of your "sisters," Santa said the last line with a wink.

"What? Colin likes one of us?" Lana said, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Who is it?"

"Oh, I'll tell you when you're older, Chica."

"Or you'll find out later in the year," Ssnta said. "Now, I have some presents for both of you kids."

He pulled out 2 presents from his bag, one of them a big box, the other a small gift.

"Now, DON'T open them right now. Wait until the morning. And I WILL know if you've been peeking! I see everything, after all..."

Colin looked back up at St. Nick, saying, "thanks, Santa. Sorry I, uh, whacked you over the head."

"Oh, that's just a small scratch on your resume. It's nothing. What you SHOULD be worried about is you and Luan dyeing Lolas hair green. I will admit though, it WAS creative."

He then leaned over and whispered into Colins ear.

"Let me tell you, Colin, Luna is a keeper. You two will be very happy. If, of course, you decide to date and all..."

"I intend for that to happen, abuelo. I hope it's great."

Santa and Colin shared a smile, then...

"Well! I have to get back to delivering presents now. Goodbye, Lana. Colin. I hope to see you both again in the future."

"You too, Santa!" They said in unison as he went back to the chimmney, climbing under the mantle.

"And remember, I'm always watching! Be good to your parents! And remember to brush twice a daaaaaaay!" he said as he flew up the chimney.

Colin and Lana ran outside to see a sleigh and 9 reindeer flying through the sky, the man at the helm shouting:

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen! And I DO recall the most famous reindeer of all, Fly Rudolph, Fly!"

They watched him until he disappeared into the night.

"Wow. I truly believe in Christmas, now." Colin said.

"Me, too! I wonder if he got me that jackhammer I wanted..."

"No peeking, Lana! You heard the man," he said as he walked inside, going downstairs to try and figure out how to wrap his present. But when he got down there, there it was, wrapped sand with a nice bow on top.

"What?!" He wondered incredibly as he saw a piece of paper lying beside it. Picking it up, he read:

"Colin, I hope that Luna likes your present. Don't worry, I had trouble wrapping when I first started, too! Sincerely, Abuelo Claus."

"Wow. Just, wow."

He ran upstairs, put his gift under the tree, and ran back down to the basement, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

The Next Morning...

"Christmas!" Colin said excitedly as he got out of bed and rushed upstairs, where most of his siblings had already gathered in the living room.

"Dude, what took you so long? We're all ready to open gifts!" Lynn said as Colin walked into the room.

"Yeah! And we're still trying to wake up Lana, too! You two sleep like a couple of bears in winter!" Lola said.

"Well, I had a pretty good dream I had last night. I didn't want to wake up from it!"

"No excuses! We want to open gifts!" Someone else said as Lana finally came down the stairs, very tired.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She asked as the sisters and 2 brothers dove into the gifts.

"Yes! Ace Savvy, I can't wait to binge read you after the morning is done!"

"Oh boy, a new unicycle! I guess I won't "Wheel"y be using the old one anymore! Ha ha, get it?"

"Hair dye, you and I are gonna have a lot of good memories together. Lots and lots of them..."

"YES! A JACKHAMMER! Thanks, Santa!"

"Oh boy, a "#1 Dad" mug. Just what I always wanted."

"What?! A football signed by Jim Harbaugh?! With my name on it?! Wow! Thanks Colin!"

"You're welcome!" Colin said from his spot by the door where he opened his gifts. He had received a gift card for McDonalds, a Chargers hoodie, a book on Michigan football, and tickets to a Lions game. But there was still one gift left for him to open.

"Let's see what the old man brought me," he mumbled as he got his gift that Santa had personally gave to him. He tore open the present, revealing a bright white box.

"An "Iph one 6?" What's thats?"

"No, Colin, that says "IPhone 6!" You got a phone!"

"What?! SWEET!" He said as he glanced over at Luna. She had gotten a lot of gifts, mostly CDs and posters of rock icons, but there was still a small look of disappointment on her face.

He then glanced to the tree, where there was one gift left, which was very fancy wrapped and addressed to a certain sister.

"Hmm, there's still a gift left under the tree here," he said out loud. "It's to Luna!"

"What?" She said as Colin handed her the box. Her face immediately lit up as soon as she ripped open the packaging and revealed the Dr. Bre logo on the side.

"Aw, SICK, DUDE! This is exactly what I want..." her voice trailed off as she read who the gift was from.

"Wow, honey, that's a, uh, wonderful gift! Dear, check your debit card transactions," Lynn Sr whispered to his wife.

10 Minutes Later...

"And just like that, Christmas is done!" Colin said out loud as he sat down on the stairs, as everybody got dressed and ready for another old Sunday. "Now I have New Years to think about..."

"Hey, dude."

He looked up to see Luna standing above him on the steps, wearing a purple hoodie and sweatpants.

"What's up, Luna?" He asked, trying to sound as not guilty as possible.

"Well, dude, I was reading the tag on my gift, and it said that it was from you. Did you get me these?"

"Maybe I did."

"How, though?! These must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well, it's a long story..."

10 Minutes Later...

"And that's how I got these!" He said, leaving out the bit about the fat guy in a red suit that wrapped the gift for him.

"Dude... you did all of that, for ME?"

He felt very scared as he made his next few moves.

"Yeah. I did."

"Thanks, Colin. Really, thank you."

"Uh, Luna, look where you're standing."

She looked up to see the green and red mistletoe hanging above their heads. As she looked back down, looking slightly nervous now. Colin stood up, leaned in, and kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Luna," he said to his girl, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Love," she said, her face fire hydrant red.

Colin then had another bold idea. He looked outside, then back at Luna.

"You look a little warm, there, Luna."

"Well, you just kissed me, so-"

"I think that you need to cool down a little bit."

"What? What do you-" she said as she I was interuppted by Colin picking her up in his arms.

"Woah, woah! Where are we going?!" She said, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm taking you to cool down!" He said matter of factly, but with a chuckle, as he opened the door and walked out to the snow covered front lawn.

"Colin Gomez! Do not drop me in the snow or I swear..."

"Don't worry, girl, I won't drop you."

"Oh, thank god..."

"I'LL THROW YOU, THOUGH!" He said loudly as he tossed Luna into a snowbank.

"You little...!" She said as she got out of the snow with a snowball as Colin laughed his head off on the side.

"Hey, now, you stay away from me with that!" He said as she threw it right at his head, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh, i see...This. Is. War!" He said as he picked up snow and threw it at Luna. Soon, they were throwing snow in all directions, as the other kids saw what they were doing.

"Hey! Can we join?" Lincoln yelled out the doorway to the two lovebirds.

"Hmm, well, I don't kno- DIBS ON LYNN!" Colin said, shouting the last part.

"Well then, I get Lincoln!"

As he picked his team and fought for victory over his new girlfriends team, Colin thought to himself.

"Man, I think I love her." he thought as he aimed his first shot and fired.


	20. The First Date

**Since I'm publishing this chapter on Christmas, Merry Christmas to all of you readers. New Years is going to lead to a plot twist, so brace yourselves.**

"Oh man, dude, what do I do?!" Colin Gomez said to his brother Lincoln as he paced around the living room. "I have to make our first date the best date, or else Luna's gonna dump my sorry ass!"

"Well, maybe you should stop worrying about it so much. Do you have any ideas on what you two should do on this date?"

"No, chico, I don't! That's the problem! I can't take her anywhere, because I'm poor, I can't do anything over the top, I can't do anything, period!"

It had been almost a week since Colin had official started dating. He had only told a few confidents about his relationship with his "sister," including Lincoln. Needless to say, Lunas brother wasn't too thrilled to begin with...

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"You WHAT?!"

"I kissed Luna. Do you need your ears checked or something, chico? I've told you that, like, 10 times now."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well, she was under the mistletoe! It would've been stupid not too!"

"Ok... as long as you two aren't dating or anything, I'll forgive you. But just this one-"

"Actually, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about, Linc..."

 **2 Minutes Later...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE DATING?!"

"What do you THINK I mean?! I'm dating Luna!"

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"

"Ok, ok, keep your voice down, dude. IS much as you hate me right now, I really don't care for mom and dad to find out..."

"And more importantly, she's MY sister! Who do you think you are, trying to take her from us?!"

"TAKE HER? No no no, you have the wrong idea, Lincoln. I'm not running away anytime soon with her. I just figured, I don't know, coffee sometimes over the weekend, or walking through the park, or.."

"Getting in bed with her?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Colin said, disgusted.

"Just making sure, man."

"Ok... Lincoln, I just want to make sure you're on board with this. I don't want you finding out about it it he wrong way..."

"As long as you aren't going out every night to make out somewhere, I'm good."

"Thank god! I was really scared, for some reason."

"Are you gonna tell anyone else?"

"Well, I figured that I might as well tell Luan. I mean, I'm close to her and I all and I don't want her to be left in the dark... Lincoln, PLEASE don't tell anyone. I don't think that people are freaky to hear this..."

"Relax, Colin. I won't tell anyone."

"One more thing. This conversation didn't happen, got it?"

"Got it."

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Lincoln, do you have any spare cash?" Colin said, getting a bright idea.

"No... just my birthday money..."

"Perfect!" He said as he ran upstairs. "I'll remember to give you an I.O.U!"

"Wait! Why don't you use YOUR birthday money?!"

"Chico, March 19 is 3 months away! I can't wait that long!"

 **4 Hours Later...**

"You ready for the best night of tour life, chica?" Colin asked Luna as they walked out the door of the Loud House into the cold, winter air.

"I'm stoked, Love! What are we doing first?"

"Well, I don't know. What are you thinking of?"

"I don't really know... how about something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me! Where do you suggest?"

"Ummm..."

 **15 Minutes Later...**

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but at least it's cheap," Colin said as he and Luna sat at a small kiosk at Burger King.

"Well, I thought there'd be more open on Tuesday," Luna said defensively. "I would've gone to Buffalo Wild Wings if we had more money..."

"Hey, as long as we're spending time together, than that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess..." she said, looking slightly disappointed.

Trying to change the subject, Colin asked, "So have you told anyone? About, us?"

"Well, I told some of my friends. They can keep secrets, so it's good. How about you?"

"I told Lincoln. And Luan, but that's it."

"Why would you tell Luan?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, she isn't exactly known for her secret keeping, bro. And It might be kinds awkward, cause we share a room and all..."

"ORDER NUMBER 325!"

"That's us," Colin said as he got up and walked to the counter to get their food.

"Colin?"

He turned around to see both Bobby and Lori standing behind him.

"Bobby! Lori!" He said, trying not to panic. If they saw that he was on a date with Luna, Lori would tell mom and dad for sure! He meekly asked, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, Bobby and I were SUPPOSED to go on a nice date tonight, but I guess everything is closed on Tuesdays in this town. So here we are. What about you?"

"Me? I was just, uh, hanging out here, you know. By myself, of course..."

"Dude, you got enough food there?" Bobby asked, looking at the food Colin and Luna were to split.

"Well, you know me! I eat like a mule!"

"Hey dude, let's sit together! We can talk at your table!"

 _"God damn it, Bobby, completely wrong thing to say,"_ Colin thought. Trying to cme up with a good excuse, he said, "oh, no, dude, we can't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Well, because, ummm... Spider!" He shouted as he pointed towards the ground. Both Bobby and Lori panicked just long enough for Colin to get Lunas attention. He silently managed to have her hide under the table as they looked back up.

"Must have been a false alarm or something. Well, why can't we-"

"Actually, nevermind. I thought that the food was still being made, but I guess not," he mumbled as he grabbed the tray and brought it back to his table.

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"And so then I was all like, "That's not your TV remote, Herb, it's Petes!"

"Yeah, cool..." Colin said quietly as he quietly panicked internally. Not only was this date taking a wrong turn, his girlfriend was currently underneath the table, trying not to make a sound, and he was currently trying to choke down 2 whoppers and a 10 piece chicken nugget meal. He hated to do it, but he needed to kick Bobby and Leo out of the kiosk.

"Hey, guys, do you think you could move to a different table? I have to, uh, figure out how to program my phone," he lied.

"Uhhh... OK?" Lori said as she and Bobby moved to the table directly behind him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Colin thought. It would make it a lot harder to get out of there alive if they could now see his every move.

"Hey, look! Leni's here!" He said as he pointed to the door. When they turned to greet her, Colin quickly leaned under the table.

"C'mon!" He whispered as she got out from under the table. They hurried to the other door, but th just then...

"Luna?" Lori said as she turned around and saw her younger sister. "What are YOU doing here?"

"And why are you with Colin?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, boy..." Colin mumbled to himself as Lori was the first one to realize.

"You two are on a date, aren't you?"

"Well, if you can call it that, then sure," Luna said, just as embarrased as her boyfriend.

"Look, Lori, Bobby, PLEASE don't tell anyone about this!" Colin said, panicked. "Mom and Dad would kill us!"

Bobby and Loring looked at each other, then looked back.

"Why would we tell anyone?" Loring asked.

"Well, uh, I don't know. But it sounds like something you might do!"

"Dude, me and Lori were dating for, like, 6 months before we told anyone. This isn't really a big deal."

"So, you're NOT gonna tell anyone?" Luna asked.

"Not if you don't want us to! Of course, you might have to do a few of my chores for a month, but that's a small price to pay, isn't it?"

"As long as the parents don't find out, I'm cool with it," Colin said, relieved that he and Lunas secret was safe.

"Well, since we're all here together, I say that we have a double date!" Bobby chimed in. "I could really go for another burger!"

"Oh, Bobby..." Lori said as her boyfriend walked to the counter to order more food.

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Well, that was honestly better than I expected it to be," Colin said as he, Luna, Lori, and Bobby all rode to their house in Bobbys' car.

"I don't know... I wish that someplace else was open," Luna said.

"Well, in all fairness, it is the holidays... and besides, New Years is around the corner. There'll be stuff to do then."

"Hey, speaking of New Years, are you guys doing anything that night?" Bobby asked the entire group.

When they all responded with either a "No..." or "I don't think so," he said, "Well, my friend Jim is throwing a New Years Eve party, and I hear that it's gonna be lit! You guys wanna come?"

"Wait, is this the same Jim that got suspended for bringing in vodka disguised in a water bottle?" Colin asked.

"Well, yeah, but he promised everyone there'll be no alcohol that night. But we WILL have sparkling grape juice, though. That's kinda the same, right?"

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. As long as we get permission..." Loring said.

"It sounds fun! I say we live a little, right, love?" Luna asked Colin.

"Hell yeah! I've never been to a new years party. It should be fun!"

"Then it's settled! We're going! I'll come pick you guys up at 9, deal?" Bobby said as they walked to the front steps a of the Loud House.

After making the night official and saying goodbye to Bobby, Lori went inside, while Colin and Luna stayed outside for a minute.

"Hey, sorry that this wasn't a perfect first date and all. I wish there was more to do."

"Colin, any day that I get to spend time with you is a good day. I didn't mind tonight."

"Really? So you obviously didn't mind spending half of it crouching under a table in Burger King. I'll keep that in mind."

"Ha! You're funny, love."

"Thanks, chica," Colin said as he leaned in and gave Luna a peck on the cheek.

"Night, Luna."

"Goodnight, Colin."

As Colin went downstairs to the basement, he was already thinking of the next date with Luna at the New Years Eve party.

"See, when you're living in a big house like me, you have to take your opportunities to have fun when you get them. Thats easy for me, since I'm an opportunist by nature. I am pumped for this party! And- wait, who am I talking too? I'm going loco..." he mumbled as he fell asleep on his air mattress.


	21. Lily

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing, you two?"

"Oh, we'll be fine, madre! We'll take good care of Lily while you're at the mall!"

Colin and Lincoln were the only two people in the entire house who didn't have plans for the day. They were therefore given the responsibility of watching over their baby sister, Lily, while Mrs Loud was at the mall.

"Ok, I have a list of stuff you need to do. It's pretty simple, really. All you need to do is feed her, change her diaper, and put her down for a nap. I'm sure you can do all of that, you two."

"Please! I had to take care of Chica all the time back home, mom! And I was 5..." his voice trailed off as he talked about his family... his first family...

"I think we got it, mom. Have fun at the mall!" Lincoln said as his mother walked out the door. He quickly shut the door behind him and looked at Colin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dude?"

"Ummm... All day video game marathon?"

"Aw, yeah, man!"

"Wait, shouldn't we check on Lily first?"

"Actually, I have a solution for that," Lincoln said as he picked up the baby. He handed I her to Colin, saying, "Hold her for a minute. I have to make a phone call." He then went to the kitchen, presumably to call someone.

He led Lily in his arms, actually paying attention to her for the first time.

"Heh, you're not that bad, Chica. You're actually kinda cute." Colin hadn't had much experience with babies before, not since he was 5 and taking care of Chica. He held her up until they were face to face.

"Can you say, Colin? Col-in. Col-AH!" he shouted as Lily bit his nose.

"What? What's wrong?!" Lincoln said, running into the room, phone in hand.

"Nothing," he said, still in pain. "She just bit me on the nose, that's all."

"Colin, you're bleeding!"

He took his hand off his nose, seeing that it was colored crimson.

"God damn it, get me a towel, chico," he said, sending Lincoln back into the kitchen.

"I hope that whoever Lincoln calls, they don't have to find out what this feels like..."

15 Minutes Later...

"Don't worry, guys. I know how to take care of babies," Clyde said as he held Lily in his arms. "I've read every book and magazine in Dr Lopez's office about it!"

"Good to hear," mumbled Colin, now wearing a bandage on his nose. He had stopped the bleeding for the time being, but it still felt like his nose had been run over by a cement truck.

"Alright! Thanks, Clyde! I'll call you when we need her back!" Lincoln yelled as Clyde and Lily walked to Clyde house.

"Are you ready for this day to be AWESOME, Colin?!"

"Lets. GET IT!" Colin yelled.

 **2 And A Half Hours Later...**

"Dude..."

"That...was..."

"FREAKING EPIC?!"

"HELL YEAH, CHICO!"

Both Colin and Lincoln sat on the couch, the living room completely trashed, soda bottles and potato chip bags lying everywhere. They had played for at least 2 hours, each match they played slowly making them forget about how they left Lily with Clyde.

Ring!

"That's my phone," Colin said as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Colin! I'm coming home! How was Lily?"

"Who? I mean, uh, she was GREAT!" Colin said, slowly starting to panic inside as he realized that Lily wasn't there.

"Good! I'm just leaving! I'll be there in about 10 minutes!"

"Great... see ya, madre," he said as he hung up, then he quickly turned to Lincoln.

"We need to get Lily. Now!"

"Ok, you stay here and clean. I'll go to Clydes and get Lily!"

"Hurry up!" Colin shouted out the door as Lincoln ran. Looking back to the mess the two had made, he mumbled, "I'm gonna need a pretty big bag..."

 **7 Minutes Later...**

"Colin! we can't find Lily!"

"What?!" Colin said as he looked up to see both Lincoln and Clyde.

"I swear she was taking a nap when I checked on her 5 minutes ago! She must've gotten out!"

"Oh, sh*t oh sh*t oh sh*t..." Colin mumbled as they ran to Clyde house to search for the missing baby. "Where was she sleeping at?!"

"Uh, right here in the living room!"

"LILY? WHERE ARE YOU, CHICA?" he yelled. They then all heard a small sound coming from the basement, like a laugh.

"She's downstairs!" Lincoln said as they ran to the basement.

When they got to the base of the steps, they saw Lily climbing into a a basket of dirty clothes.

"Lily! You're alright!" Colin said as he ran over to pick up his baby sister. She laughed when she saw the bandage on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Now we gotta get you home, or else mom won't be to hap- MOM!" Both Colin and Lincoln realized that they had to get home before their mother did, or else they would be in big trouble.

"Gotta go, Clyde! Thanks for watching Lily!" Lincoln shouted as he, Colin, and Lily ran out the door to their house.

They got home just in time, for their mom had just pulled up to the house, with 9 sisters all in the car.

"Thank god!" Colin mumbled as the sisters and their mother came into the house.

"How was Lily, you two?"

"Oh, she was alright, I guess. She was sorta trouble today, but not too-"

"Wait a minute..." Mrs Loud said to Colin.

"Oh, shit," Colin mumbled, knowing that he'd been caught.

"Why do you have a bandage on your nose?"

"Oh, this?" He said, slightly relieved. "Oh, Lily just bit me and I got a band aid. No big deal."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two had no problems with her! I should go out more often, in fact..." she said as she walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Oh, thank the lord!" Lincoln said as he sat down, exhausted from the adventure they had just had.

"Dude... let's never do that again. Please."

"Deal," Lincoln said as they both walked back to their rooms.

 **If you've been following the story to this point, I have to thank you. Really, this is pretty awesome, seeing people actually like what I write. Give the story a follow if you enjoyed, or tell me what you think in the reviews. Theres a lot more coming, believe me. Thanks for reading, from your main man, Rsizzle34.**


	22. New Years

It was the morning of December 31st in the Loud House, and everyone from the parents to the children had plans to ring in the new year. There was one person, however, who didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Ok, tell me again, Lincoln; what is New Years Eve?" Colin asked Lincoln as he prepared to head out.

"Colin, I've explained it to you about 8 times now. It's the night before the first day of the year."

"I know that, chico, but why is it such a big deal? I never really cared about it when I was in San Diego..."

"Because it's the start of new beginnings! New experiences!"

"New experiences? New beginnings? Really? You can start your life over on any day! Not to mention that "new experiences" don't all happen on January 1st."

"Ok, well, the calender ends on December 31 and starts again on January 1st. Don't blame me for that."

"Whatever you say, Linc," he chuckled as he prepared to head to the store. Last night he had been asked by his friend Bobby to get the customary drink for the night: non alcoholic sparkling grape juice. He would have never guessed that that even existed if he hadn't been told, but he just assumed that you learn something new every day.

"You coming, chico?" He asked over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Nah, I'll stay here. I finally have the latest edition of Ace Savvy come in the mail! _Ace Savvy and the case of the Hamilton Highwayman._ And believe me, I am not throwing away my shot at reading it!"

"Eh, suit yourself, bud. Call if you need anything," he said as he closed the door and walked to the store.

 **45 Minutes Later...**

"Ok, what exactly would sparkling grape juice look like?" Colin asked as he scoured the shelves looking for the beverage. He finally saw a display at the front of the store with a couple of bottles. Just as he grabbed them, however, his phone began to rang.

"Hello?"

"Colin! I need a favor, bud!" The voice of Mr Loud said.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was supposed to get champagne for the party that me and Rita are going to tonight, but I completely forgot about it. Think you could help a guy out and pick up some for me?"

"Uh, don't you have to be 21 to buy alcohol?"

"Colin, when I first met you, you probably could've passed off as a 30 year old man. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright, then. See you at home," he said as he hung up and went to the alcohol aisle.

 **That Night, 9:30 P.M...**

"Hurry up, Colin! We're gonna be late!"

"Good god, Luna, I'm going as fast as I can! Give me a minute!"

"What's taking you so long?"

"I have to cornrow my hair!"

"Colin, you've been doing that since 6!"

"It takes a long time! I have a lot of hair!" His hair had mostly grown back after "the Lola incident" (it was to painful for Colin to describe,) and there was just enough left for him to cornrow like he used to.

"How does it look, Leni?" He asked his sister, who was the one actually doing the cornrowing.

"It looks totes great! Like, the best job I've ever done on anyone's hair!"

"Good to hear! Is it almost done?"

"Just give me another minute, and it should be done!"

"Aweso- wait, you DID hear me say I wanted it cornrowed, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you want it cornrowed?"

"Well, Leni, you do have a tendency to mishear things..."

"Oh, Colin. I don't mess around when doing someone's hair. There's more in my head than air, you know."

"Good to hear that," he muttered under his breath as he heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"COLIN! OUR RIDE IS HERE!" Lori shouted up the stairs to Cthe teen.

"I'M COMING! Just give me a minute!" He yelled as Leni put the finishing touches on his hair.

"Well, if you aren't down here soon, we're leaving! And don't forget the drinks on the table!"

"You done, Leni?"

"Yep! You can leave now!" She said as Colin quickly stood up.

"Here's a tip," he said as he handed her a nickel and ran downstairs. He raced into the kitchen, grabbed a bag from the table, and sprinted to the car.

That Night, 10:30 P.M...

"Alright, who's ready for the new year?" Lynn Sr said to his wife and friends at the party they'd been invited to. There were only a few people, but it was still festive enough for the alcohol.

"I sure am!" Someone piped up. "I'm sick of hearing about this stupid election! And Brexit, and Aleppo, and ISIS!"

"Don't forget about San Bernandino! Or Flint!"

"Now how could we forget about Flint? We were saving all of our gallon jugs to fill with water to send over there!"

"And we lost David Bowie, Gene Wilder, Muhammad Ali, and Prince! How could we lose Prince?!"

"Don't forget about Alan Rickman. Or Nancy Reagan. Or George Michael. Or America. They all died too." Mrs Loud chimed into the conversation.

"Well, I say that we just get it over with right now! Let's open the champagne!"

As everyone stated their agreement, Mr Loud popped the bottles open and poured everyone a glass. He then proposed a toast.

"To 2016... F*ck you," he casually said as they all took a swig.

"Hey, this champagne tastes weird..."

"Yeah, somethings different here..."

"This isn't champagne! It's sparkling grape juice!"

"What?" He said as he looked at the bottles. "It is sparkling grape juice! But I could've sworn I got us champagne!"

"Dear, you must have mixed the bags up and grabbed the wrong one."

"But if the grape juice is here, then who has the champagne?"

 **Meanwhile, At Jims House...**

"And theen I said to him, GO F*CK YOURSELF!" Colin said to everyone's amusement. The party was in full swing, and everyone had a at least a drink of the grape juice that Colin had brought. Except for Colin. He had just finished his 15th shot.

"Booy, I had a grreat idea openning the graape juice early!" He thought as he stumbled over to his girlfriend.

"Luuna! God, DAMN, chica, you're hot toonight!"

"Colin? Are you OK?"

"Nnnever bettter, sweet cheeks! I feel like an angel! Speaking of that, I CAN FREAKING FLY!" he yelled as he got up on the couch, but Luna stopped him just in time.

"Colin, are you drunk?"

"Noo way, Lunaa! I'm only on mmy 3rd shoot! Cmon, how about some more graape juice?!"

"Love, why don't you go sit down somewhere?"

"Bbabe, it's almost mmidnnight! I would never miss smooching me Novia oon the new yyear!"

"Where did you get the booze from, Colin?" She asked seriously as she took another shot of "Grape Juice."

"I ddont knnow, the bbar?"

"Love, go lay down for a while. You'll feel better, then."

"Wwhatevver you ssay, baaby," he mumbled as he passed out on other couch.

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Dude, wwake up! It's aalmost midnight!"

Colin woke up to see Luna standing over him, obviously a little tipsy.

"Luna! Yoou said it's mmidnight?" He asked, still a little drunk.

"Helll yeah, ddude! In, llike, 10 secconds!"

They heard the clock chime midnight, and the people both in the house and in NYC were celebrating the ball dropping. Confetti was thrown, whistles were blown, and 2017 glasses were donned by almost everyone at the party.

"Welll, HAPPPY NEW YYEAR!" he shouted as he got up and tried to walk over to the TV.

"Colin?"

"Hhuh?"

"You do knnow you're suppposed to kiss mee, rightt?"

"Huh? I mmean, Yeeah. Here ya go," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, cmoon, Loove! You can do better thaan that!"

"I caa-" he began to ask before Luna pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, until Colin stood up and said, "doont ya think wee should move it into the beedroom? If you're thinkiing what I'm thiinking-"

"Leets go, then!" She said as they went into the nearest room avalible. They then **proceeded to do stuff that I'm going to assume that you know what it is, but I'm not going to include it because I don't want to make this M rated. Tell me what your least favorite memory of 2016 was in the comments, if you want. This is getting interesting, I'll tell ya. Reviews and follows are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	23. Getting Home

**The Next Morning...**

Colin Gomez opened his eyes to find himself on a bed. A real bed, not his old air mattress at the Loud House. No, this was a real, king sized bed.

The second thing he noticed was the MASSIVE hangover he had. It felt like both his head and his stomach would explode if he even touched them. He didn't recall most of what had happened the other night, but he did remember drinking a lot of that grape juice.

"Ok, where am I? I this isn't the house... and why don't have clothes on? Wait a minute..." he said, trying to remember what had happened last night. Slowly, he turned his head to the side.

"Luna?"

Laying next to him was his girlfriend, who had been invited to the party along with Colin. She was still passed out on the bed, but Colin slowly put the pieces together while she slept.

"Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no..." he said silently as he reached over and shook his girlfriend awake.

"Luna! Chica, wake up!"

"Uh, what?"

"Wake up!"

"Not so loud, dude! My head is killing..." she said, shut her voice trailed off as she saw the predicament they were in.

"Colin?"

"Did we just..."

"Oh, god!" Luna yelled as the got out of bed a hurriedly tried to put her clothes on. "This is bad, Love! Really, really, BAD!"

"You're telling me?!" Colin said as he rolled out of bed. "There were like, 50 people here! Someone had to have walked in in us... you know... doing it!"

"Well, we can't focus on it now! Check the time!"

Colin reached to get his phone, but at that moment, a very tired Jim walked into the room.

"Guys... what are you doing here? the party is over..." he said, obviously not connected to reality yet.

"Oh, uh, we were just, uhm, leaving! Yeah, we were leaving!"

"Good. The partys been over for, like, an hour now...It's 5 in the morning!"

"Oh, crap, oh crap oh crap..." Colin thought as he asked Jim, "wait, did Bobby and Lori leave? They were our ride!"

"Oh, yeah, they, um, left around 2. They couldn't find you and all, so they said to be home by 6:30 or some shit."

"Ok, so we have an hour to get home. Thanks, Jim," he said as he and Luna rushed out of the room and outside.

"Well, that's one way to start the new year..." he mumbled as he lay down passed out onto the bed.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

Are we almost home, Luna?,I can't see anything, it's so dark..."

"I think," she said, stonefaced.

"Chica, why are you mad at me?"

"You know why."

"Oh, come on, Luna, it was an accident! We were pitch black drunk!"

"It doesn't matter, Colin. It's still..."

"I couldn't help it! I don't remember anything last night! It was-"

"Colin, we've been dating for about a week! One! Week!"

"And it's probably been the best week of my life!"

"I'm not saying it wasn't, Colin. But..."

She sat down on the curb. Colin soon followed suit, taking her hand.

"But what?"

"It just feel...weird."

"I know, babe. It could've gone better."

"Colin, what if I get-"

"You won't be, Chica. Hopefully. It's too early to tell."

Luna leaned her head on Colins shoulder. Tired, he added, "No matter what happens, Chica, I'll still love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you more, you know."

"Please. I love you to the moon and back."

"Well, I love YOU to the moon and back, twice!"

"Well, I love you..."

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"Ok, I think we know how much we love each other now," Luna told Colin as she began to stand up.

"Yeah, well, I still love you more."

"Oh, shut up! We both agreed that I won!"

"The test was rigged. I demand a recount."

"Oh, Love..." she mumbled as they arrived at the front door to the house. They quietly took their spare key out, opened the door, and snuck in to see Lori and Bobby waiting for them.

"About time you finally came home."

"Look, chica, I know we're late, but to easy on us, will ya?"

"Well, it's a good thing that Mom and Dad don't wake up until 7 to get ready for work, isn't it? Consider yourself lucky to get to deal with me."

"Lori, if you tell mom and dad ANYTHING, then-"

"Where were you guys, anyways? The party ended and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"Well, uh, we went to the convenience store to get food," he lied, trying not to draw suspicion to themselves. "Yeah, we just needed a break from the party, you know..."

"Well, we couldn't find you guys anywhere! We just assumed you came home early and left. Guess it's a good thing that we told Jim, isn't it?"

"Yeah, totally," Colin agreed, but at that moment, his head started to scream in pain. He quickly tried to sit down on the couch.

"Colin, are you alright?" Lori asked him, looking a lot more concerned than before.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache..."

"Colin, do you have a hangover?" She asked him seriously.

"-sigh- well, there wouldn't be any use in lying, would there? Yeah, I do."

"You must have drank a lot of champagne last night..."

"Well, I thought it was grape juice, OK? I must've mixed up the bags or something."

"I can tell. You look horrible. Why don't you guys go and sleep for a while?"

"Sounds great!" He said as he stood up. He really didn't care at the moment for Lori to find out what they had really been doing for the past few hours. "I'm gonna go sleep all day now. I'm exhaus-"

"AH HA! WE CAUGHT YOU!" Bobby said tiredly as he was woke up.

"Little too late for that, Bobby," Colin said as he walked downstairs, not taking his sweet time at all getting there. He soon fell on the mattress and fell asleep, not even thinking about that mornings events.


	24. Birthday

**3 Months Later..**.

The day that would change everything started out normally enough for Colin. He woke up, ate breakfast, and watched TV for a while (while being extra cautious, as always.) He had just begun to head back downstairs when he saw his sister Luan out of the corner of his eye. He couldnt exactly tell, but it seemed like she was carrying a box up the stairs. Curiously, he walked over to the foot of the stairs.

"Luan?"

"NOTHING!" she shouted, obviously surprised to see her brother there. "I mean, uh, hey Colin."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just carrying my package up the stairs. No big deal!"

"...Right. so what is it?"

"Oh, just some, uh, comedian stuff! Nothing special, heh heh..." she said, then she hurriedly rushed upstairs.

"Huh. Weird," he said to himself as he got his basketball out of the closet. He had bought it after earning some spare change he collected on the streets, and he was preparing to head down to the courts for the first time in a while.

Before he left the house, though, he saw Lynn walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Lynn. Want to head to the courts with me?"

"What?" She asked confused, but then said, "oh, uh, sorry, Colin, I'm gonna stay home. Homework, ya know?"

"Uh, ok?" He said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Gee, everyone is acting weird this morning. Wonder why?" He asked himself as he walked out the door, not realizing that the calender read March 19, his birthday.

 **6 Hours Later...**

"What a day! Seriously, I can take on a 3 on 1 and all, but 7 on 1? Seriously! And great, now I'm talking to no one again! I'm going loco!" Colin said as he walked home. When he got there, however, he was surprised to see both Lola and Lana standing outside the front door.

"Excuse me, chicas," he said, but they blocked his path.

"Identification!" Lana barked.

"Uh, what?"

"You heard her, didn't you, punk? Identification! Now!"

"I, uh, don't have any with me..."

"Then it looks like you're not getting in, are you?"

"Oh, whatever. I'll just use the back door," he said, slightly annoyed by now with his sisters antics. But just at that moment, Leni came outside and walked straight to him.

"Kellen! I need your help!"

"Ok, Leni, first off, I'm Colin, and what do you need help with?"

"I need you to model this outfit for me!"

"Uh, cant you do that inside?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it's funner to do it out here!"

"-sigh- Fine. But I want to go in and take a shower soon. I'm sweating like a pig."

1 Hour Later...

"Colin, can you help me over here?"

"Gee, WHY wouldn't I?!" He said to his sister as he walked over to help her. He had obviously figured I out that there was something amiss in the air, and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Leni, what's going on inside?"

"Oh, they're setting the decorations up for your sur-" she started, but was interrupted by a hand over her mouth."

"My what?! MY WHAT?!"

She mumbled something that couldn't be heard.

"Oh, for Pete sakes, I'm going inside!"

He walked towards the door while almost all of his siblings tried to hold him back. He finally managed to get to the door just as the sun went down.

"What has gotten into you guys?! I just wanna go get a show-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COLIN!"

Colin was startled to see all of his friends, Mr and Mrs Loud, and Luna standing in the living room.

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

Both parents walked up to him.

"Well, dear, since today is your birthday and all, I thought that we should surprise you with a party! You know, a surprise party!"

"Wait, it's my birthday?" He asked as he looked at the calender. "Wow. I need to keep track of time!"

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go enjoy!"

"My god, thank you guys," he said, hugging them as he walked over to Luna.

"How did this all happen? All my friends are here and everything!"

"Well, I MAY have borrowed your phone last night and texted everyone to ome here, but I may not have, either, Love."

"You never can tell, can you, Chica?" He asked her as they went off to enjoy the party.

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Alright, alright! The next question here is for Pete over there!" Bobby said as he pulled a card out of the trivia box deck.

"All right, I got this!" Pete said as he got ready to answer the trivia question. "I know everything about everyone!"

"Who painted "The School of Athens" on the Vatican City walls during the Renaissance Era?"

"Except for that one, I guess. I don't know, Peyton Manning?"

"It's obviously Raphael, Pete," Waldo said as he got ready to answer his question. "Anyone with any knowledge of the Renaissance should know that. Plus, it's in the Ninja Turtles names."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bud. Now, what is the official song of the United States Air Force?"

"Easy. The U.S. Air Force Song."

"Geez, why did we invite Waldo to even play? He's smoking all of us!" Herb said as he pulled out a card for Colin to answer. "I'm just kidding, bud."

"Yeah, very funny," he said as Herb read the card.

"Oooh! Wild Card! I can ask any question!"

"And I can hopefully answer it."

"Ok, umm... I got one. If you had to chose your favorite thing about Luna, what would it be?"

"Oh, geez..." he said as he looked to his side, where his girlfriend sat. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Hmmm... her name. That's the thing I like most about her. Her name."

The room was silent.

"What? Did I do something?" He asked as Luna turned to face him.

"My name? Out of all the things you could have chose, it's my name?"

"Yeah! I love your... uh oh," he said as Luna stood up and stormed out the back door.

"Dude... her name? Really?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, its..."

He stopped talking and thought back to the question.

"Oh, geez. I sounded like an ass, don't I?"

"Uh, yeah. A big one."

"I'll be right back," he said as he stood up and followed Luna outside.

He got to the backyard to see Luna staring up into the stars. He sat down beside her and adked, "What's wrong, Luna?"

"Nothing. I was just tired of..."

"Luna, I know something is wrong. Tell me."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Chica. It's OK to open up to me! I'm your boyfriend, for Petes sake!"

"Out of everything you could have said you liked about me, it was my name? My stupid name? Not my looks, or my style, or musical ability?"

"Chica, there's a reason that I said that I like your name, you know."

"Well, what is it?"

He sighed heavily, laying down on the wet grass.

"Colin, the ground is..."

"I know. I can wash my clothes, you know."

Pretty soon, Luna was laying next to him on the ground.

"Well? The name?"

"Do you speak any spanish, Novia?"

"Not really..."

"Well, in Spanish, do you know what "Luna" means?"

"Uh, Luna?"

"Nope. It means Moon."

"So?"

"When I heard your voice for the first time, Luna, when I first met you when you knocked me backwards from your guitar rift, I likes you. And I think it was fitting for your name to mean Moon."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because, well, you're MY moon, Luna. You make me happy whenever I you're with me, you make me feel sad when you're not. You lift my spirits when I'm gloomy, and you keep them up. It's like the earth and the moon. They're nothing without each other in their lives."

"Oh, Colin..."

"I never was able to see the man in the moon. But now, whenever I look at it, I only see one face. And that's yours, Luna. You're my woman in the moon."

he wrapped his arm around her, as he felt drowsy all of a sudden. They layed like that for a solid 5 minutes. Then, a short time later, Luna looked at him.

"Colin, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Do you remember New Years Eve? That party at Jims house?"

Colin tried to not think of that memory. It always gave him the might mare of having the same hangover as before, so he tried to stall.

"Yeah. In fact, here's a fun fact about New Years Eve: did you know that the new years eve ball is stored in a glass case on Broadway? I found it fascinating how-"

"It's a boy."

"And so the glass is bulletproof, but I don't think anyone would steal a- wait, what?"

"It's a boy, Colin. I'm pregnant."

Silence. The only sound audible was their breathing and the commotion inside the house.

"Y-youre, pregnant?"

"Yeah, love. I am," she said softly, curling herself into Colins side.

"And so I'm gonna be a, dad?"

"That's how it works, isn't it?"

He was speechless. He was 17 and going to be a dad? He suddenly had flashbacks of his own life without a dad in it.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, you know how I had to practice guitar at the school? I was going to see the doctor."

"Who took you?"

"Oh, just my friend. Don't worry, Colin, no one on this family knows anything."

He soon felt himself at a loss for words. The first time he had no words. Ever.

They layed like that for the rest of the night. Not caring whether they would be caught. Not caring If they were even missed. Not even caring about life.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"And I'm gonna be a mom."

"Wow." They said in unison. They laughed at the coincidence, then Colin finally thought of something to say.

"I love you, Luna. So. Freaking. Much."

"I love you, too, Colin. So. Freaking. Much."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not noticing the small microphone that had been placed on the collar of Colins shirt. It was no matter to them, however. They were too happy to care.


	25. The Microphone

The morning after his birthday, Colin woke up in the middle of a mud puddle.

"Great. No one woke me up," he mumbled as he stood up. The back of his shirt and jeans were covered in mud, and it was starting to dry.

"Luna must've gone inside sometime last night. Well, I better go wash my clothes before I become a mud monster or something. You see, I was still thinking about Luna when I fell asleep. I was too focused on the fact I'm gonna be a dad to realize it was supposed to rain. I guess that's the result you get when you're in love, isn't it? And I just realized that I'm talking to no one again. Wonderful."

He went downstairs to change his clothes. Being careful not to get his hands dirty, he grabbed his shirt by the collar, pulling it off. But as he did, he heard a small **clink!** on the ground.

"What the..." he thought, looking down to see a small pin on the ground. He picked it up and turned it over, revealing a small black trinket.

"Wait a minute, this is a microphone! Someone's been recording my conversations!"

He began to panic, realizing that whoever was listening in on the conversation probably knew that he and Luna were going to be parents. He quickly got dressed and walked upstairs.

"What do I do? Whoever had that conversation recorded, they're gonna know! And knowing these guys, they're gonna tell Mr and Mrs Loud! The last two people I want to know that!"

He thought for a while about what to do, finally sitting on the couch. As he sat, he felt something underneath him.

"What's this?" He said, picking up one of Lincoln "Ace Savvy" comics.

"Ha! I could use Ace Savvy right now. He would know what to... wait a minute! Maybe I have my OWN Ace Savvy!"

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"Colin, what do you want?" Lincoln asked his older brother as he sat up in bed.

"Chico, I need your help. Someone's been recording my conversations. I need to get the records back before they get into the wrong hands."

"What's so bad about them?"

"Well, lets just say that they have some... "sensitive" information on them. I can't risk ANYONE hearing them."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, I just figured since you read Ace Savvy a lot, and he solves mysteries and stuff, that you could be some help."

"Interesting... what's in it for me?"

"How about I do your chores for a week?"

"Make it 2."

"-sigh- Deal."

"Alright!" He said, jumping out of bed and getting dressed. "Who have you considered as suspects so far?"

"Well, um... no one."

"Ok, who seems to be the most likely to record conversations?"

"Hmmm... oh, no. Not her!"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Lola! The last person who I would expect to keep ANYTHING a secret!"

"Hmm, yeah, that's logical. She's pulled this charade before. I say we search for clues in her room."

"Uh, wouldn't she wake up if we went in?"

"Nope. Mom and Dad took her to a pageant this morning. We should be in the clear. But the question is, what do we do about LANA?"

"First off, why does no one tell me what's going on in the house? And second, leave Lana to me."

They walked across the hall to the twins rooms. Colin knocked on the door, which was answered by Lana.

"What do you guys want?"

"Lana, did you see the outside yet? There's so much mud it looks like a pigsty out there!"

"WHAT?!" she said excitedly as she ran to look out the window. Seeing that Colin was right, she bolted out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Good work, Colin! But, how did you know about the mud? There aren't any windows in the basement."

"Chico, believe me. I know," he said as he thought about waking up in the mud and his ruined clothes. They slowly crept into the room, making sure that they didn't make a sound.

"Ok, where do we start in here?"

"Well, Lola is known for keeping her secrets well hidden. You're gonna have to think outside of the box here."

They searched the room, looking for any evidence or tapes. After a while, Colin found a small book under her bed.

"Her diary!" He said excitedly, opening it up to see if there was some information. But he was sorely dissapointed when all he found was a note telling him to get out of her room.

"Geez, she's good," he thought to himself, but then he noticed something odd.

"Wait, some of these pages are numbered. Uh, 4, 21, 17. They're all out of order though. Hmmm... Lincoln! Search for a safe or a lock!"

"On it!"

It took no time at all to find that Lola kept a locked safe under her bed. Colin punched in the numbers, opened the safe, and pulled out another small book.

"Her REAL diary! Ok, let's see..." he said as he read out loud from the beginning. After reading for a while, mostly about how Lola was going to horribly beat him into submission after dyeing her hair green, he came to the last page.

"Entry #213: Something weird happened today. Leni asked to borrow my spying microphone. Don't ask me why. Probably wants to spy on Lori or something."

"THAT'S IT! Leni has the tapes!" Colin said triumphantly.

"Weird. I wouldn't really think of Leni being the type of person to eavesdrop on someone. But no matter. Let's go!

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"LENI! OPEN UP!"

After a while, Leni came to the door. It was obvious that she was in the middle of doing her makeup.

"Oh, hey Lincoln. Hey Barry."

"-sigh- I don't even care anymore. Leni, did you ask to borrow Lolas spying microphone?"

"Hmm... I may have. I think? I don't really remember that far back."

"Leni, it was last night."

"Exactly! Too far back for me to recall. Wait... do you mean the black bug?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Oh! That! Yeah, I borrowed it from Lola."

"And what did you do with it?"

"Uhh, I don't remember."

"Ugh, this is getting nowhere!" Colin said, frustrated.

"Wait! I think that I used it to try and scare Lynn!"

"Uhh, Leni, aren't YOU the one scared of bugs?"

"Yeah, but this one was different! I knew that this one wasn't real!"

"Well? Where's Lynn?"

"I think she went to the soccer field today. I don't remember. But I have to finish my makeup now before it dries! Bye, Lincoln! Bye, Timmy!" She said as she closed the door.

"Well, it looks like we're going to the soccer fields now."

"Seriously?! TIMMY?! That sounds nothing like Colin!"

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"Ok, what do you guys want?" Lynn said as she juggled a soccer ball with her knees.

"Did you happen to see this microphone last night?" Lincoln said, holding out his hand to reveal the spy tool.

"Huh. Weird."

"What?"

"I slept in last night, and when I woke up that morning, that was sitting on the top of my head.

"Oh, Leni..." Colin mumbled.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I went downstairs to get a snack, and when I came back it was gone. But I could've sworn I was holding it in my hand."

"Well, you're gonna need to come home and show us where you dropped it."

"No way, Linc! I was just getting warmed up!"

"Lynn, this is really important. Please come home with us," Colin said to her.

"Hmmm... tell you what. Terry over there needs some more players to have a full team. If you can beat my team, I'll come home with you."

Lincoln was about to object when Colin stepped in.

"Deal."

"Colin, what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, chico. I was a champion striker in street fútbol. This should be easy!"

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"OK, REMIND ME WHY I'M PLAYING GOALIE AGAIN?"

"Because you're the tallest on the team! And we already had 3 strikers."

"Curse my height," he said under his breath as the game started. He had only played goalie once in his life, and he had been hit so hard by the ball he needed to get stitches above his eye.

After a while, the score was still tied, 0-0. Lynn cut through the defense and ran straight out to Colin with the ball.

"Ok, what do I do?! What do I do?! Choose a direction!" He thought as Lynn kicked it. He dove to the ball, just managing to get to it with the tip of his fingers, sending it over the net. The whistle blew, and the game ended in a 0-0 draw.

"Colin, that was the best save I've ever seen!" Lincoln said as he ran up to him.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" He said as Lynn walked up to him.

"Good game, guys. Colin, good save."

"Are you coming home with us now?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do now. Let's go."

"Yes!" Colin said as they began to walk home

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"Well, here's where I last saw it," Lynn said as she pointed to the spot at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, Lynn," Lincoln said as she walked back to her room.

"Now what?"

"Well, who's room is that behind us?"

Colin looked behind him to see Luna and Luans room.

"Well, let's go then! We don't have a minute to waste!"

They knocked on the door, to which Luna answered.

"Hey, Linc. Hey, Love."

"Luna, you don't look to good. Are you alright?" Lincoln asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little sick," she said as she glanced at Colin. He could tell that it was probably morning sickness, but he wasn't about to say anything. Not in front of Lincoln, at least.

"Chica, did you do anything with this?" Colin asked as he showed her the microphone.

"Nope. But you can ask Luan. She's been on her computer all day, though. Uploading videos, she said."

"Or..."

"UPLOADING AUDIO FILES!" Colin said loudly, making Luan turn around.

"What?" She said, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Busted, Luan. Delete them. NOW."

"No way, Colin! You probably said some pretty funny stuff last night at the party! I gotta listen!"

"NO!" he yelled as she went to press the play button. "YOU CANT!"

"Why?" She asked, confused at the outburst.

"-sigh- Look, the files have some stuff I don't really want you guys to hear. It would be really embarrassing for me to listen too again. So please, don't play them."

She thought for a while, finally giving in.

"Fine. I'll just delete the files now."

"Thank god! That's a reli- LUAN!" He said as she clicked the play button.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!"

"PAUSE IT!"

"I can't! They have to play through before I can do anything. Don't blame me, I don't own the computer company."

"Oh, dear lord..." Colin said as everything he said at his party was broadcast into the room. The look on both Luan and Lincolns faces slowly turned from amusement, to confusion, then finally to shock. Luan finally closed the computer and turned to face her sister.

"You're pregnant?"

"-sigh- What's the point in denying it? Yeah, I am."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, 3 months, maybe?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lincoln said, no anger in his tone.

"Well, we're scared that Mom and Dad won't exactly be thrilled about the fact that were gonna be parents. So we haven't told anyone. Until now..."

Both Luan and Lincoln turned to face Colin now, Lincoln having much more anger in his eyes now.

"How could you do this, Colin?! You said to me that you wouldnt!"

"Look, Chico, I wish this hadn't happened, but I don't remember anything about that night! I'm sorry..."

"Look, Colin. If Mom and Dad find out that you got Luna pregnant, you can probably kiss this your life in this house goodbye. This is really serious," Luan said to Colin.

"I know, I know. Please, guys. Don't tell anyone. Not even any of our sisters, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it. We won't tell the others."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

They all gathered together and hugged.

After a minute or two, Lincoln asked, "So, is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy. I had it checked already."

"Yes! First I get Colin, now I'm getting another brother! Sweet!"

"What are you gonna name him?" Luan asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet," Colin said. "So anyone have any suggestions?"

"Oh, I know! How about..."

 **So, Luan and Lincoln both know now. How is this going to end up? Keep on following this story to find out. I plan on having about 5 to 10 more chapters or so, so stay tuned. Thanks.**


	26. The Concert

**2 Months Later...**

"Dude, Bobby, this is AWESOME! I never knew the city was this cool!" Colin Gomez said as he walked along the street side of Detroit, Michigan with his friend Bobby. It was the first day of summer break for the kids in Royal Woods, including all 11 of Colin "siblings," and Bobby had invited him to the city with him to celebrate.

"I know, right? The news might make it out to sound like Detroits falling apart, but really, the economy is booming!"

"Seriously, chico, I mean, it's BIG. much bigger than San Diego. And is Detroit really the center of rock and roll?"

"Hell yeah! The Jackson 5 AND Michael Jackson both started here!"

"Uh, Bobby, wasn't Michael Jackson part of the Jackson 5?"

"I don't know. But it looks like somethings going on over there," he said as he pointed to a large crowd gathered outside of a stadium.

"LIVE, TOMORROW NIGHT IN CONCERT! MICK SWAGGER HIMSELF, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AND ONE OF YOU HAS A CHANCE TO WIN 2 TICKETS TO THE CONCERT!" The announcer said to the hyped up crowd.

"Mick Swagger? Huh, Luna's talked about that guy before. Told me all about him and his amazing band he was in. Too bad I won't get called-"

"YOU THERE! WITH THE CORNROWS AND THE LIONS HOODIE!"

"Wow. What are the odds? Come on, Bobby, let's go win some tickets!"

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"Ok, so what are your names and where are you from?" the announcer asked Colin and Bobby.

"Well, I'm Colin and this is Bobby. And we're from Royal Woods, Michigan."

"Ah, locals! Even better! Ok, so all you have to do is answer one question, just one, and if I you get it right, the tickets are yours. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bobby said, obviously very excited at the fact they could win tickets.

"Ok. The question is this: What year did Mick Swagger give his first concert here in Detroit?"

"Uhhh...Colin, do you know?"

"Oh, Luna talked about it a lot. I can't remember the exact year, though..."

"10 seconds!"

"Well, guess then!"

"Ok, ok! Umm...1981?"

"That...is...CORRECT!"

"What?! Seriously!"

"Here are your tickets, gents! And I hope to see you too here tomorrow night at 9 O'clock PM! Exactly 24 hours until Mick Swagger is in town, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Sweet!"

"Wait, did he say 24 hours from now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"DUDE! IT'S 9 PM! I have to be home in 30 minutes!"

"Oh, crap! We lost time!" Bobby said as they started running back to Bobbys car. "We can still make it home, though!"

"Can you get to Royal Woods from here in half an hour?"

"Of course! I could get from here to Chicago in an hour, if I tried! And if my car didn't break down. It's been doing that recen-"

"We don't have time!" Colin said as they got in the car. "DRIVE!"

 **2 Hours Later...**

"Wow. Just, wow."

"Colin, how was I supposed to know I would hit a deer?!"

"You weren't! But you didn't have to get our of the car and mourn it for an hour!"

"Well, it was suffering! And I had to drag it out of the road!"

"Well, my padres are gonna kill me now. So thanks."

"Hey, hope you don't get in any trouble or anything. They'll understand."

"I hope they do," he said as he got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Please let them be asleep. Please let them be asleep. Please let them- annnd they're awake," he said as he opened the door to see two very angry looking parents.

"Where in God's name have you been?!" Mr Loud asked Colin.

"Look, guys, I can explain. We were-"

"Goofing off and losing time? I figured."

"No, no, no! We left in time, but-"

"Did you not get all the texts we sent you?"

"Well, my phone died around 5, so no."

"Well, we were worried sick, Colin. You could've been lying in a Dutch somewhere and we wouldn't know!"

"I'm really sorry, guys. But on the bright side-"

"Ha! I didn't know being grounded for 2 weeks was a bright side."

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. You're grounded for 2 weeks. A week for every hour you were late."

"But that's not fair!"

"And don't argue, either, Colin. You may not officially be our son, but you still live in our house. And we make the rules here."

"ARRGH! This is not fair at all! I'm going to take a shower!" He said as he stormed up the stairs.

"Now, Lynn, don't you think it was a bit harsh? It is summer vacation and all..."

"Now, Rita, he's gotta learn to be responsible. And besides, something is telling me he's hiding something from us..."

10 Minutes Later...

"Luna? You awake, babe?" Colin said quietly as he knocked on the door to his girlfriends room. Pretty soon, she came out looking very tired.

"What, Colin?"

"Well, before I tell you anything, how's our baby doing?" He asked as he put his hand on her stomach. Every day, it seemed to grow more obvious that she was carrying a child, but there weren't any questions asked. The parents and kids just assumed she was gaining weight.

"He's fine. Still has a few months to go, but he's doing great."

"I still can't believe it, Novia. We're going to be parents!" He said in a hushed tone so no one could hear.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"Luna, I have to tell you something now. You know Mick Swagger, right?"

"Uh, yeah? He's only the best rockstar in the world? And he's giving a concert tomorrow in Detroit."

"Well, I was in the city today, and there was a contest to get tickets."

"Really?"

"And so I was called up, and I won them, but-"

"You got us tickets to see Mick Swagger?! Live?!"

"Well, I can't-"

"Oh, thank you, Colin! This is gonna be awesome!" She said as she hugged him.

"Wait, Luna, I-"

"Where are we sitting? Where's the concert at in the city? Whats-"

"Luna! I can't go!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm grounded for the next week or two. I thought that you'd like them and you could take a friend."

"But, I don't want to go if it's not with you."

"Well, unless you can convince mom and dad to get me ungrounded, then I'd be glad too. But until then, I can't."

"Hmmm...unless..."

"Unless what?"

 **The Next Day, 8:00 P.M...**

"Oh my god, why am I doing this?" Colin asked both Luna and Bobby as they found parking in the parking lot of Ford Field, the site of the concert.

"Colin, it's fine! Just be thankful I got an a extra ticket so I could come, too!" Bobby told them.

"It'll be fine, Colin. I convinced Lincoln and Luan to cover for us tonight, and believe me, Lincoln can cover for ANYONE."

"If we get caught, I can consider myself dead meat. This is risky. And what about the baby?" He whispered to Luna the last part.

"Relax. I checked the seating. We're far back so the kid will be alright. Don't worry about anything, Colin. It's fine."

"I don't want the kid to be hurt, that's all..." he said as he smiled and kissed Luna on the forehead. "I love you, babe."

"Love you too, Love."

"Hey, you guys are a cute couple and all, but there's a pretty big line to get in. Do you think you could hurry it up a bit?"

"Hey, don't interrupt the moment, dude. This is special."

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Wait, THAT'S Mick Swagger?!"

"Well, yeah! What did you expect him to look like?"

"I don't know, I thought all rock stars would look like Twisted Sister or something. No matter. It's still good."

"Well, I can barely see anything! And great, the lights just dimmed out! It's like I'm blind!"

"All you gotta do now is enjoy the music, Colin. And you, kid. Just sit back and enjoy."

They sat through the whole concert, trying to keep up with the thrills of the British musician. Finally, he said, "alright, this song here is for all of the couples out there! Hold them close and just go with the flow in this one!"

"Well, that's nmy cue to go get food," Bobby said as he stood up and walked to the concession stand.

"Weird. I thought Bobby would've brought Lori," Colin said out loud.

"Well, he tried, but she said that she doesn't like rock music."

"That's crazy! This guy is good!"

As the music played, Colin leaned his head on Lunas shoulder. They looked into each others eyes, never once looking away.

"Well, are we gonna kiss or not?" He asked her softly after a minute.

"I was just waiting for you to ask, Love," she said as they kissed. They help their lips together for what seemed like an eternity, until Colin felt Bobby tap on his shoulder. He ignored it at first, but he tapped again, and again, until finally...

"Bobby, you were sitting right here! You don't need to get in between-oh, boy..."

Standing right behind Colin was Mr and Mrs Loud.

"You two. Car. NOW!"

"I'm toast," Colin thought as they both stood up and were escorted out of the stadium.

"Yo, guys! Everything was buy two, get one free at the snack bar, so I got us all food! Wait, what?" Bobby said as he came back a few minutes later to find empty seats.

"Great. I have to eat all of this by myself, now. Thanks, guys."

 **1 Hour Later...**

Both Colin and Luna were escorted inside and sat down on the couch by their parents, who sat down on the chairs. The car ride home had been completely silent. No talking, music, nothing. Just the sound of the world rushing by.

There was an awkward silence for at least 2 minutes, until finally, Mr Loud asked the first question.

"Well? How long has this been going on?"

Silence for a few seconds, until finally, Colin said feebly, "S-since Christmas."

"Why were we not told?"

"Uhh... we thought you wouldn't like it."

"How did you know where we were, anyway?"

"Well, for one, next time you sneak out, Luna, close the seating chart for the stadium on the computer. Second, Lincoln can not fool anyone that he's Colin unless he gets tan, grows 2 feet, and gets real cornrows instead of mop hairs."

"Luna, Colin, we wouldn't have been mad if you had just told us that you liked each other-"

"Some of us, at least."

"Oh, Lynn, be quiet! And it's OK for you two to have feelings for each other, you know. You're teenagers, you do this kind of stuff."

"And honestly, as long as you two haven't been doing anything you ewe rent supposed too, I can probably accept this. Probably, maybe."

At last, the pressure was too much for Luna to handle at this point. She began to cry as Colin put his arm around her and held her close.

"Luna, honey, it's OK. It will be fine..."

"Actually, I think I know why she's crying. Not because of our relationship, either."

"Well, tell us why, Colin."

This was it. Colin was going to admit it. He was about to face his fear and tell the loud parents they were to be grandparents.

"You see, uh, it's not easy to say this, but-"

"What's going on?" Lincoln said as he came downstairs, wearing Colins "signature" Michigan hoodie and cargo jeans. It looked like he had dipped a mop in a bucket of black paint, cut the mop head off, and put it on his head.

"Heh. Nice outfit, Chico."

"Lincoln, go back upstairs for a minute. Colin was trying to-"

"No. Bring all of the kids down here. They deserve to know, too."

Soon, the whole family was in the living room, just like the first time they had met Colin, except inside. They all looked confused, except for Lincoln and Luan. They knew what was coming.

"-sigh- Look, guys, there isn't any easy way to say this. There really isn't. But, uh, me and Luna have been dating for a while now," he said, causing the kids to mumble amongst themselves.

"But, ah, there's more than that. On New Years, ah, we... uh, DID things. That we aren't proud of."

"Colin? Are you trying to say that..." Mr Loud asked Colin.

"-sigh- uh, Me and Luna are going to be, uh... parents. Luna is...pregnant."

Silence. A long, awkward, silence.

Finally, Mr. Loud stood up and looked Colin straight in the eyes.

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Go downstairs, get everything you can carry, and get out. Not forever, just until I can... comprehend this. But, for now, you need to leave."

Colin stood up, his face looking more sunken and depressed than it ever had before.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

He walked past the kids, down the stairs to the basement, and threw everything he could fit together into a couple of plastic bags. He walked back upstairs, opened the door, and walked out of the Loud House.

"It's over. I'm out of their lives. I'm never-"

"Colin!"

He turned to see Lincoln standing on the porch.

"Chico, thank you for being my-"

"Your going to come back, you know. Dad just has to calm down overnight, and you can come back."

"How's Luna? Is she alright?"

"Mom is talking to her right now. She's still pretty upset."

"Oh my god, Lincoln, this is all my fault. I should never have come here. I- what's this?" He said as Lincoln held out a small item in his hand.

"Your home, for tonight at least. Use it." With that, Lincoln turned around and walked back inside.

Colin held the item in his hands, getting his phone to shine a light on it. Realizing what it was, he used it, speaking in a depressed tone.

"This is Col-in One to you may now kiss McBride, do you read, chico?" He said over his walkie talkie that Lincoln gave him.

After a minute, it came alive.

"I read you, Col-in One. What do you need?"

"-sigh- Clyde, I screwed up. Big time. Can I come stay at your house tonight? Please?"

After a minute, The walkie talkie picked up again, but this time, it wasn't Clyde talking.

"Colin, do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Mr. McBride said to Colin.

"Yes sir. Please."

"Come on over. We'll get the guest room ready for you. You can tell us what's wrong there."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Colin said as he began to walk to the McBride house, unaware of what was to come in the next week for him.

 **Wow. Just, wow.**

 **I almost cried writing this. And I don't cry.**

 **This isn't the end for Colin. Or is it? The final few chapters are coming up, right here with me, rsizzle34. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned.**


	27. Sorry

"Look, Colin, you can't just mope around all night. You have to tell us what's wrong," Clyde said to Colin Gomez as he sat down on the couch, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"What's the point, Clyde? They all hate me now. I ruined their lives. Especially Lunas."

"You haven't even told me what happened, yet. What about Luna? What happened?"

"-sigh- Well, I guess there isn't any point in hiding it from you anymore, Clyde. And Mr McBride. Also Mr McBride," he gestured towards Clydes dads. "You see, uh..."

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"So, you're going to be a dad?"

"No. Maybe a father, but no dad. Even if I had the courage to go back and face them, I couldn't."

"Colin, do you want something to eat? You look hungry," Mr McBride asked him.

"No, you don't have to do that, sir. I'm fine. I just..."

He couldn't continue. He was too choked up with emotion to get a word out.

"I think that you should go sleep for a while, Colin. Maybe you'll feel better then."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine."

He was escorted to the guest bedroom, where he promptly layed down and slept.

 **6 Hours Later...**

Colin woke up to see Clyde standing over him.

"Chico? What time is it?"

"6:30. I just thought you might want this," he said as he handed Colin his walkie-talkie.

"Thanks, Clyde. You're a good guy," he said as he managed to finally smile for the first time since the concert.

"Well? Aren't you gonna use it?"

He looked down at the metal box in his hands, finally holding down the button on the side and saying, "Lincoln, do you hear me? Lincoln?"

After a few seconds, he responded.

"Colin? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Did Clyde let you in? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Luna? How's the house?"

"Well, Luna hasn't slept in a day. She's been siting downstairs moping. And the rest of the house is divided on whether, well, we want you back or not."

"Who's on who's side?"

"Well, the people that want you to stay are me, Luan, Lana, Leni, and I guess you could consider Lily a part. Luna too, but she won't talk to any of us."

"Well, tell them all I said thanks. And I that I'll be here if they need anything."

"I got it, Colin. Or should I say, Bro?"

Colin smiled again as he put the walkie-talkie down. He turned to face Clyde.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Well, what do I do? I have to fix things, but it's impossible! Half the house wants me out of their life!"

"Well, I don't really have any suggestions or anything, Colin. But what I DO have is advice."

"What is it?"

"Ok, you know how I always get really weird around Lori? Your sister?"

"I don't know. I don't really pay attention to that stuff."

"Well, the reason I pay so much attention to Lori is because I like her."

Colin tried to surpress a laugh.

"You? Ha! No offense, Clyde, but you aren't exactly a suitable candidate for Lori."

"You think I didn't know that? I'm the guy that has no chance of ever getting her to like me. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't give up. I know the odds aren't in my favor, but does that mean I throw in the towel? No! I keep fighting!"

"But, why? There's no point in fighting the fight If you know it will all be in vain!"

Clyde made himself eye level with Colin and looked directly into his eyes.

"Colin, some people are worth fighting for. Even if you're doomed to fail, you'll know that it would be for them. For their heart. For their love."

"And Luna is one of those people?"

"Exactly. So what if half of them hate you? It's not a popularity contest or anything, is it? All you need to do is be confident that you can get her back!"

"But that's just the problem! I'm not confident!"

"Then FIND confidence! Find the inner you that says, "I can do anything!" FIND that Colin, Colin!"

Colin sat there and mulled over the options. If he stayed and didn't go find Luna, he would be free. He wouldn't have any responsbilities, any worrys, any anything! But a he found Luna, it would be hard. He would need to raise the child with her. He would need to take his duties up a notch in the future.

But at the same time... he loved Luna. And everybody in that house. Even Lola.

Finally, he stood up and made his decision.

"I need to go find Luna. Now."

"Go find her, then. I'm got going to stop you."

He turned to face Clyde, then suddenly gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Clyde. Thank you for making me believe again."

"Ow! Colin, your grip is too tight! Let go!" He said in a wheezing pain.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"I'm doing this. I'm saying sorry for everything I've done. My confession to the church, I guess."

He stood on the sidewalk directly in front of the Loud House, still nervous about what would happen. Would he be forgiven? Or would he be turned away and left to wander?

"One step at a time. One step at a time."

He had finally made it to the front door. He raised his hand to knock, his arm still shaking off the hook, when-

"Boo."

"AHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped out of the back. Soon, he had regained his senses.

"Lucy! WHY would you-"

WHAM!

"Hold him down! Hold him down!"

"I got it, Lori! Sheesh, you think I don't know what to do?"

He felt his arms being grabbed. He saw both Lucy and Lori grabbing him and pulling him into the side walk, holding his arms and legs.

"W-whats going on? What is this?" He asked as he saw the sisters that Lincoln had told him about. Then, a slow clap. So faint at the beginning, but it grew louder as the clapper made herself known.

"Well done, Colin, well done!"

He looked up to see a familiar face.

"Lola?!"

"Yep! That's my name! But YOUR name, though, is changing! From Loud back to Gomez!"

"What is this? What are you planning, Chica?"

"Well, for now, I won't say. But here's something!" With that, Lola took off her shoe and whacked Colin in the, well, man parts.

"MGGGGHFUUUUH!" He said as he tried to hide the pain.

"See, Colin, there are only 11 kids here, right?"

"-wheeze- yeah, not counting me. Bit I came here to-"

"Mess things up more? Ruin the rest of our lives? I figured. That's why we have to do what he have to do."

"And what exactly are you gonna do? Beat me up some more? "

"No."

"Good. Because-"

"We're sending you home. FIRE IT UP, LISA!"

As Colin heard a click and a whir behind him, his stomach dropped as he suddenly realized what they had planned for him.

"Lola, don't do this...turn the machine off..."

"And why should I? You've already ruined Lunas life, so we're just protecting everyone else from you. No hard feelings or anything."

"Lisa! Turn the machine off, please!"

"Sorry, Colin. Even after intense calculations, I determined that even if it pains me to say, Lola is right. You need to leave."

He turned his head to see the machine. It was a small black box, almost like a playstation, except for the giant, green, swirling hole that was coming out the top of it.

"Please. Dont. Do this."

"And what are you gonna do if we do?" Lori asked him mockingly.

He thought for a minute on that one. What could he do?

"LUNA! LINCOLN! LUAN! HELP ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Any last words, Colin?" Lola asked him as he saw Lincoln and LUAN run out of the house.

"Please don't do it, Lola. Please..."

"Hmmm... when you put it that way... still no! Bye bye!" She said as she went to grab him.

"Lola! Stop this, NOW!"

"Ah, Lincoln! Luan! How nice of you to join us! Come to watch us send Gomez here back to his world?"

"Lola, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, STOP. He didn't do anything wrong! It was a mistake, sure, but he's innocent!"

"Look, Luan, this HAS to be done. We aren't safe with him here!"

"Yes we are! I would trust Colin with my life!"

"Tell em, Chico!" He said, but a quick glance from Lori shut him up.

"I'll give you one minute to convince me. That's it, and then he's gone."

"Look, guys, Colin might have done some bad things, but-"

"You can say that again!" Lynn replied sarcastically.

"But look at all the good things he's gone for us! Lori, he helped you find your phone when you lost it. Lynn, he got you an autographed football. Lola, Lana, he tried to give you the best birthday ever! I messed up you guys burthday! If anyone, I should be going through that portal!"

"Good thing we can't do that, Lincoln."

"Why?"

"Because you're our brother. And we like our brother."

"BUT COLIN IS YOUR BROTHER, TOO!" Luan shouted, frustrated that they wouldn't listen.

"No, Luan. He isn't. He is a lying, cheating hobo that we let into our home! And what did he do? Got Luna pregnant! He's trouble!" Lola said as the other sisters looked at each other.

"Harsh," Colin said to anyone who would listen.

At that moment, Luna came out onto the front porch, looking very haggard and tired.

"Uhh, what's going on? I thought I heard Col..." her voice trailed off as she saw her boyfriend.

"LUNA!"

"COLIN!"

"Well, it looks like your time is up, Colin. Any last words before you leave?"

"No, Lola, don't do it. Please. I'll leave you alone, I'll leave the country, ANYTHING! But do NOT throw me into that portal!"

"Hmmm... I still am! Grab him!"

But no one did.

"Uh, hello! Are we gonna send him home or not?" She said as she turned around to face her sisters. But they had all moved over to Colins side.

"We can't do it, Lola."

"What?! WHY?!"

"Because he is our brother. We didn't have to let him into our house in the first place, but we did. We aren't letting go of him. Not just yet."

"B-b-but Luna! What about-"

"Look, Lola," Lori said, "Colin might have made a mistake or two, but think of how much happier we've been with him. Last night was the first night without him in about a year, and we were all miserable! Even you!"

Lola tried to come up with a comeback, but she couldnt.

"Fine! See what I care! I'll be inside!" She said as she stormed inside.

"Thank god for you guys!" Colin said as he sat down in front of the portal, still shaking from the near disaster.

"Well, Colin, you're our brother. It's what we do in this family, we stick together," Lori said to everyone's agreement.

"Where's Mom and Dad? I need to apologize to them."

"They went to the store to get groceries. They'll be back in an hour."

Colin then turned to Luna, who was still staring at him. His cheeks were flushed as he stood up.

"Luna."

"Colin."

Awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So..."

"Umm..."

"Are we good?" Luna asked him.

"Well, it he first thing I have to say is this. Luna, I'm so-"

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar voice screamed as she flew out of the house, right towards Colin. The sisters saw her and tried to stop her, but she was too fast.

Colin turned his head just at the right time.

"What the-"

Lola ran into him, sending him flying backwards to the edge of the portal. He tried to regain his balance, but it was too late.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Colin yelled as he fell back into the portal. The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was Luna, standing at the edge of the portal with a shocked look on her face, replacing the joyous one he had seen just moments ago.

 **What happens next? Youll find out if you follow this story. Thanks for reading, from Rsizzle34.**


	28. Love

He had a dream as he was blacked out, floating through space. He was with Luna. They were raising their child together, and they were all...happy. But like all dreams, this one had to come to an end. And it did when Colin Gomez hit the ground. HARD.

He woke up to find himself staring at a lamp post, with the sun setting over a row of tenaments. But something about this was off. It looked...real. as if it weren't a 2-D Cartoon knockoff.

"Wait a minute..." he said as he looked at his arm. Sure enough, it was very, very real. Like a real human would look like.

"No. No, it can't be. Am I..." he thought as he pulled out his phone, which had miraculously survived the fall. Pulling out the camera, he saw what he had longed to see for so long.

"I'M REAL!" he shouted in his surprise. As he looked around to see the real world again, however, he felt sick. He hadn't actually been a 3-D figure since last August, mind you. And it was weird trying to adjust back.

"Ok, ok. Am I in San Diego again? Or is this somewhere else?"

He walked out to the curb, where he saw a man trying to earn some money by rapping on a street corner.

"Hey, buddy! Where am I?"

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"Dude, you drunk or something? You're in San Diego, idiot!"

"I'M HOME!" he shouted as he ran back down the sidewalk.

"Huh. Crazy kids these days. Welp, back to rapping, I guess. "Yo, my names Russell, and I..."

 **10 Minutes Later...**

Colin finally found the street he had lived on for most of his life. He saw the cornerstore that his Mama and Chica ran. And the alleyway where his, well, adventure started. He walked to the doors of the old shop and peeked his head in.

Standing behind the counter was Chica, Colins sister.

"C-chica?"

She looked up.

"Colin?!"

"Yep, that's my name. You better not-"

"HIJO!" she shouted as she ran to hug him. Colin flinched as she pulled him in for a hug. He may have been stronger than Chica, but her hugs could probably kill a 7 year old boy.

"Settle down, Chica, it's just me! I don't have money or anything!"

"I thought I would never see you again, Hijo. You called for help in your room, but we got up there and you were...gone. We called the police, but they said there wasn't any crime or anything. You were just, well, missing. We haven't seen you in a year!"

"Actually, it's only been 10 months, but a year works, too. Where's Mama? Is she alright?"

"Si, she's fine. She was heartbroken you left. But you know Mama, she was back to work the next day. She may have lost one bird from her nest, but she still had to provide for this one," she said as she pointed towards herself.

"I need to see her."

"Well, she's right above your head. We moved into a smaller apartment. Convenient, isn't it? Colin?" She said as he ran out the door and up the flight of stairs that led to the house.

"MAMA?" he yelled as he walked in and turned on the lights. "Mama, where are you?!"

Soon, a woman that Colin immediately recognized came out of a room. She looked at him for a second, a face of disbelief, but soon she said her first words to him.

"C-colin?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm home." He said as he held out his arms. She immediately ran over to him, giving him a hug bigger than Chicas had been.

"Ow! Mama, you just saw me again, don't break my back!" He said sarcastically.

"Where have you been, Colin?! What happened?!"

"It's a long story, Mama. I don't care to-"

"No, Hijo. Tell me. I'll be patient."

"Mama, you always know how to get words out of my mouth."

"It's what I do, Colin. I'm your mother. Start from the beginning."

"Well, ok. So..."

 **1 Hour Later...**

"There. That's everything."

"Wow." Chica said, who had come up to listen.

"Wait, what was the part about Bernie Sanders at Starbucks?"

"And who exactly was "Luan?"

"It's too long of a story. But I'm gonna be a father, Mama. A child has my DNA in him. Come to think of it, that sounds pretty weird..."

"Hijo, your father would be proud of you. He always was glad to have a son."

Colin turned to face his mother.

"Mama, you told me Luis left when I was two. He doesn't matter to me."

"-sigh- I know, Hijo. I have to show you some things. Go outside and wait for me."

"Ooh, ooh, can I come?"

"No, Chica, stay here. Me and Mama need our time alone."

 **30 Minutes Later, 9:00 P.M...**

"Where exactly are we again, Mama? I've never been here..."

"It's San Juaquin Cemetery. I never took you here before. We'll park here."

They got out of the car that Mama had bought when Colin was away. She turned on a flashlight and shined it on a grave by the edge of the gate.

"Luis Gomez. 1979-2001."

He turned to face Mama. He knew what this was about now.

"He's been dead this whole time?"

"Yes, Colin. He died when you were only 2."

"How? Why?"

"Well, he was walking home from work one day to come home. The officers said that someone pulled out a gun and shot him twice. They mistook him for a member of a gang."

Mama pulled a picture from her back pocket and handed it to Colin. He shined the light on it, revealing an old Polaroid picture. It was a little boy playing with a toy football, a tall, gangly looking man standing behind him. He was tall, with an almost rat like face, and he had tattoos all up his arms. Despite that, he looked...happy, for some reason. Like his life was joyous and full of excitement.

"Mama...Is this my dad?" He said softly.

"Yes, hijo. That's your dad."

"He was an ugly S.O.B, wasn't he?" He chuckled.

"Ha! As if. He may not have been a looker, but his soul was golden. Like yours, Colin."

She stepped in and took Colins shoulder.

"He would be proud of you, Hijo. He gave you that nickname, you know."

"He did?" Colin said, suddenly feeling like crying.

"Yes. He gave you your first Chargers jersey, too. He went to every game he could. He wasn't rich, though. He bought tickets whenever he could."

"But, why? Why couldn't I have known him?" He said, now visibly crying, but silently.

"Oh, Colin. I don't understand how the world works. But if he was here, he would love the man you've become. I know it."

"He would be jealous of my new stuff. Mama, I went to a football game! And a concert!"

"He would be SO jealous of you, Colin. And It looks like you have a phone in your pocket, too."

"Yeah. A Christmas gift from the big guy himself."

"Well, any how, if you say that you got this girl pregnant, and you're going to be a father, then tyou have to choose something, Colin. Us, or them?"

"Mama, I don't have to choose, do I? I want all of you in my life. I want-"

"Colin, I know. But if you had to choose one or the other, what would it be?"

He thought. About Mama, and Chica, and Luis, his father. The life he knew, and the family and friends he knew. He could work at the corner store, or earn some money other ways. He could forget about the whole chapter of the Loud family.

But then, he looked to the sky.

"Mama, the moon is full tonight."

"Yes, I see. La luna esta muy grande esta noche."

He looked at the moon, its radiant glow shining upon the ground. He thought of the name. Luna. His love for her, and her child. He thought of how happy he was with her. And the rest of the Louds. Even Lola, which was mildly hard. He thought of Clyde, and Bobby, and Ronnie Ann. Herb, and Pete, and Waldo. All of the people that he had met, all of his new friends, alone in Royal Woods. Here, he was happy to be with family, but it felt...

"Incomplete."

"What, hijo?"

"Mama, I need to go back to them. I love them. I need them in my life. I'm sorry," he said, looking away from his mother. But when he finally glanced back to her, she was smiling.

"That's the Colin I know. Go to them, Hijo. Be with who you love."

"Mama, what about you? And Chica?"

"Oh, we managed a year without you. We can survive more. And besides, I don't really prefer wanting to see you buried next to your father," she said, gesturing towards the tomb.

"I'll miss you, Mama. I really will."

"I love you, Colin. More than anything in the world."

They hugged under the moonlight.

 **1 Hour Later...**

Colin burst into the old shop where the old man resided. He stood up, looking at Colin with a mischievous smile.

"Ah, Colin! How was your trip, Br- oh, my," he said as Colin held up a baseball bat.

"Tell me how to get back, right now, or else I'll beat your face in, Abuelo."

"Now, Colin, put that down. There's no-"

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO THERE?!"

"Colin?! Do you not recognize me?"

He looked closer, shocked at what he realized.

"Lincoln?"

"Ah, so you DO remember. Always good to hear."

"What HAPPENED to you?! Why are you so... OLD?!"

"That's a long story for another time. But I assume you're here about the TV. Sorry to say, but it's a one time deal."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. Only able to be used once. And you expended your chance."

"I want a do over! I need to go back!"

"I'm sorry, Colin. Even I'm not powerful enough to send you back. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Colin, do you have a dream?"

He remembered his dream he had on the way down the portal, back to San Diego.

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"I want to be with Luna. And my son. I want to give them the best life ever."

"I see," he said as a smile crept onto his face. He stood back, waved his hand, and instantly, there stood a new TV.

"What?! Magic?"

"Like I said, long story. But there you go, bro. A new portal to the world."

"Wait, Linc. This wont, like, you know, RESET the world, right? They'll still remember me?"

"Colin, you have a lot to learn about the cartoon world. But we'll save that for later. Are you going or not?"

He looked at future Lincoln one more time.

"Thank you, Linc. For sending me to your world and all."

"No problem, Colin. Hey, do you happen to have an Ace Savvy comic? I used to love those..."

"I'm afraid I don't, chico. I left them there."

"Eh, no matter. I have my own copy here," he said as he picked up a comic book from the floor. "And BTW, it's Superman, not Stupor Man."

"Ha! I got you, bro," he said as he put his hand inside the screen. The air whooshed, papers flew, and Colin was sucked into the TV for the last time.

"Ah, Colin. You're gonna be a great dad, dude. But forget that, I'm hungry! Now, where did I leave that saurkraut? And the peanut butter? Geez, I'm getting old..."

 **What Feels Like An Eternity Later...**

Colin woke up to see he was in the same spot as last time. Except now, it was night. And Leni wasn't running away terrified from him.

He got up, dusted himself off, and looked at his reflection in his phone camera. A cartoon... but it felt normal now.

He walked to the front door, knocking three times. He patiently waited, until someone opened the door.

"Colin?" Mr Loud asked as he saw his adoptive son.

"Mr Loud, I am SO sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for any of it to go this far, and- Ohhh, K then," he said as Lynn Sr gave him a hug.

"Colin, I need to say sorry. I overreacted when I kicked you to the curb. I and besides, I should've gotten the champagne in the first place."

"You can say that again! I wouldn't be in this mess if-"

"Now, don't push it, Colin."

"Sorry, sir."

The sisters and Lincoln, minus Luna, came downstairs.

"COLIN!" they all said as they grouped arond him. He gave each of them a hug, except Lola. She wouldn't look at him at first.

"So. You're back."

"Yep. I'm here to stay."

"Wonderful. Just, wonderful. Whos life are you gonna-"

He gave her a massive hug.

"I'm sorry I dyed your hair green, Lola. And I have to a tarantula for your birthday. Forgive me."

She didn't say anything at first, stunned, but finally, she returned the hug and said, "Thank you, Colin. I forgive you. Welcome home."

To Lincoln, He gave him a hi 5, and then said, "Thank you, Lincoln. For sending me here in the first place."

"Uh, what are you talking about, dude?"

"Linc, you'll find out the answer eventually," he said with a wink. He then remembered.

"Luna!" He said as he rushed up the stairs, past his sisters and dad, and into his girlfriends room. She was just waking up.

"Luna?"

She sat up and looked at him, unable to say anything.

"Colin...you're...you're..."

"Back? I know. I came back for you."

"COLIN!" She said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Novia, not too hard! You don't want the baby to be hurt."

"Why did you come back, Colin? How?"

"Luna, some people are worth crossing world's for."

They kissed as the moonlight shined into the room.

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE! READ THIS BEFORE EPILOGUE!**


	29. Epilogue

**WARNING: if you haven't read every single one of these chapters before, then go do that. It won't make sense without them.**

 **15 Years Later...**

"And THAT is why you never walk into a a bar with a rabbi! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Luan Loud, and this is my Brother in Law, Colin! See ya later!"

"Luan, you sure do know how to work those big crowds, don't you?" Colin asked his partner. He had grown when he was in high school, so he now was about 6'8". He still kept his hair cornrowed, and he had grown a pretty decent sized beard in the past few years. Needless to say, his life was going great right now.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Their sister Lily said from the table at the base of the stage. She was 16, and had grown around those two on stage. She tried to attend all of their shows when she wasn't with her nephew, who was only a tear younger than her.

"Thanks, Lily. I gotta go see how Lunas doing, Luan. I'll be right back."

"Well, don't take forever, bro! The next shows starting soon!" She said as he walked out the back door. Luan hadn't really changed that much, only growing slightly taller and having no braces.

"Geez, if I can't check on Luna without my motives being questioned, I'm gonna full on interrogate her when she needs to find Waldo. You know, i just realized something. It's the 16 year anniversary of the day I first came here. It's weird, you know, not seeing your mother in 15 years, but hey! It's for love! And I still talk to no one! What the heck!" He said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment that they lived in.

"Colin! I thought you had a show tonight," Luna said as he came in the door. She was working house shows all across the state, from their apartment/comedy club in Detroit to their old hometown of Royal Woods. It was only a matter of time before her big break, Colin always said.

"Dad! Your home!" His 8 year old daughter said as he past down on the couch.

"Yep! Just watching some football before the next show, Hija. Lola, can you get me a Coke from the fridge, please?"

"Sure, dad," she said as their son came in.

"Dad, can we go to the Lions game this weekend? You always a say that you'll take me one of these days..."

"I don't think so, kid. I have to put on shows, and cook dinner, and-"

"They're playing the Chargers, Dad."

"COUNT ME IN!" He yelled as his sons face lifted up. He reminded Colin a lot of himself when he was younger. Even though he wasn't getting drunk on new Years, though, he was still the same as his old man: smart, sarcastic, and loving.

"but daddy, I thought we were going to see Gram and Pop on sunday!"

"Hmmm... Luna, why don't you take her down to see Lynn and Rita while we're at the game?" He said ad he browsed ticketing seats on stubhub.

"I may have to work then, Love, but I'll see. Maybe I'll invite all your aunts, Lola!"

"Yaaay! I can't wait to see Aunt Leni again! She's so funny sometimes!"

"-snicker- not on purpose, though," their son said as his dad hit him with a newspaper.

"Luis, you know better than that! But I'll admit, that was funny."

"Love!"

"Sorry! And you wonder why I like seeing Aunt Lori sometimes, I don't care if she's the devil in disguise it not," he said playfully as he stood up to kiss his wife.

"EWWWWWW!"

"Luis, why don't you go down and see Aunt Lily? She wants to hang out with you, kiddo."

"Dad, Don't call her Aunt Lily. She's a year older than me. And besides, I'd rather see Aunt Lynn. She plays football with me, at least."

"How bout I ask her to come to the game? I found some cheap ass seats, too!"

"Honey, don't swear around the kids."

"Sorry, moonbeam," he apologized as the clock struck 12.

"Oh, crap! I have to get down there. See you guys!" He said as he ran out the door.

"Bye, Dad!" He heard Luis and Lola say before he shut the door.

"Gee, I never thought I'd lead this good of a life. I have a great job, great wife, great kids...but, something feels off. Like I need to tell people something..."

"Here you are, Colin! I've been looking for you everywhere ! The show sis in 5 minutes!"

"Well, sorry, Aunt Luan, but I had to-"

"Wait, "Aunt Luan?"

"Sorry. Talking to my family, we refer to you as Aunts and Uncles. Sorry."

"You'll never guess who's here, Colin."

"Ladanian Tomlinson?!"

"No, even better! Lincoln!"

"What?! I thought he was still in California!"

"No, he's back on summer break from school! He's gonna be watching!"

"I gotta get my makeup on!"

 **15 Minutes Later...**

"Easy, Lola, don't get in the eyes," Colin said to his sister as she put the finishing touches on his makeup.

"Don't tell me what to do, Colin. I'll have you know I went to cosmetic school and graduated top of my class! Highest score of the 2nd semester!"

"Ha! Were you playing golf or something, Chica?"

"Colin, sometimes I wish I would've sealed up that portal sooner."

"And I'm glad you didnt, sis. How's Lisa, by the way? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"What do you expect? She's too busy giving lectures to care about anything else."

"And Lana? Still in construction?"

"Yep. At least it fits her personality, though, so it's ok."

"Yeah. I'm glad to see all of my siblings doing what they LOVE!" he said to mess with Lola.

"Do you WANT me to use this hair dye, Colin?!"

"Colin?"

He turned in his chair to see his other brother standing there.

"Lincoln! What are you doing back here?"

"I thought I'd look around before the show starts, maybe hive you some jokes. How are you, Lola?"

"Never better, Lincoln. Never better..." she said through clenched teeth towards Colin.

"Chico, you can give me all the jokes you want but I don't think it's gonna work. I don't know. I need a story to tell to them!"

"Talk to Lucy about that. She writes the stories."

"Chico, you know Lucy...scares me sometimes. And I don't even know where she is."

"Good point. Actually, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Tell them about how you got here! Tell them that story! With the Love, Action, Sci Fi! It would be awesome!"

"Chico, I know you're studying film in college, but you gotta be crazy. That one? I couldnt. It's too personal."

Lincoln looked Colin dead in the eyes.

"Colin, if there's anyone that can make an audience love them, it's you. Tell the story. They'll love you."

He thought about it for a minute.

"Ok. I'll tell the story. But is it OK if I leave some details out?"

"That's completely fine, man. People will love it. I gotta get to the audience, now. Knock em dead, Colin."

"I will, Chico, I will," he said as Lincoln ran back to the audience.

 **15 Minutes Later...**

"Hey, hey, hey! Whats up, Detroit?" Colin said to the audience of 100 or so people, who murmured inaudible words.

"You know, normally, I'd tell some jokes, make you laugh, stuff like that. But I'm gonna do something different today. I'm gonna tell you a story."

"Colin, what are you doing?" Luan asked him, but he kept talking.

"This is a true story, mind you all. I always wondered what people thought about me, but I didn't think about where they thought u was from. I mean, a Mexican in a family of caucasians? I can see Trump having a fit right now. and that's kinda the case. I'm not technically an illegal immigrant, but I come pretty close to it."

The crowd was on the edge of their seats. They wanted to hear about him. His life before the Louds. And that made Colin Gomez-Loud smile. Because he knew that no matter where he went, or what he did, his family would know whsee he came from. His story. And now, these people too.

"So, here goes nothing," he said.

And so, Colin began to tell his story of being a Loud for a year.

"As Colin Gomez ran away from his tormenters, he realized he hadn't screwed up in the noral way this time..."

 **That's it. That's all she wrote.**

 **The story is done. Now time to focus on other things, I guess.**

 **To everyone who has read every chapter, every word, and every story favoriter and follower, thank you. Special shutouts to TheLoudHouseWriter and Jack of harts, too. And if you want to write fanfiction, guys, do it. It's anyone's game, as evidenced by me.**

 **And so, I say to you for the last time in this story: I'm Rsizzle34. And thanks for reading.**


	30. Valentine's Day (Part 1)

Ah, Valentines Day. The perfect time to either curl up with your sweetheart on the couch, take them out to a nice romantic dinner, or in a lot of cases ( **Including the narrators,** ) sitting alone in your basement eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Fortunately for Colin Gomez, he was part of the former group (But only known to a few people.)

"Chicos, I am excited!" He told Clyde and his "brother" Lincoln as they walked home from school.

"Uh, what do you have to be excited about, Colin? It's just Valentines Day. Nothing big." Obviously, Clyde didn't know about Colin and Luna. In fact, only their most trusted friends knew.

"Oh, but I have reasons this year, Clyde! This year, I-"

"Oh, so you like a girl and want to surprise her?"

"What? No, no, no!" He said, realizing the mess he had made. "I, uh, mean, YES! Yeah, there's a girl I may have a bit of a crush on. No biggie."

"Really?" He said, suspicion in his voice. "Well, who is it?"

"Uh...um..."

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"You told him WHAT?!" Luna asked Colin as they sat in her room.

"I told him that I was, uh, planning a surprise for-"

"Why would you tell him about us?!"

"I didn't! I'm not dumb!"

"So who exactly did you tell him?"

"Oh, just Lori. Nothing bi-" he stopped as he was grabbed by her.

"WHAT?!"

"L-L-Lori!" He said as he was shook. "I just said that it was Lori! He seemed a little mad as he got oto his house, though..."

"Love, do you have ANY idea about Clyde?"

"What?"

"Clyde has a massive crush on Lori! That's why he was mad at you!"

"What?! Why didn't I know that?!"

"Because you're stupid?"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid, Luna. I mean, considering I'm dating you and all..."

"Oh, knock it off, Colin. This is serious!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. So what do we do?"

"I'm sorry, WE? You're on your own, Love. You got yourself into this mess, now you have to fix it."

"Great. Just wonderful," he said as he walked out of the room. "How do I convince Clyde that I don't like Lori?"

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"It's simple, really. Tell him you don't like me," Lori said as she texted on her phone.

"But it isn't that simple! I said that I have something planned! And I don't think I can back out of it, now!"

"And WHY exactly can't you?"

"Chica, I don't back out of things. Absolutely not. I'm in too deep, this time."

"Look, Colin, if you don't want to draw suspicion to you and Luna, then why didn't you just keep your mouth shut to Clyde?"

"Well, he's a good kid! I don't want to NOT tell him about Luna, but I just can't right now. Not there."

"Colin, if you trust Clyde, then you should just tell him. It's that simple, don't you think?"

"Well, I, uh, gee, I..."

"Exactly. Now get out of my room. I have to get ready to go out with Bobby."

"So she was no help, I see," he mumbled as he once again closed the door behind him. "Now, who else can I go to?"

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Dude, why didn't you tell me that you liked my girlfriend?" Bobby said over the phone.

"Well, that's the thing! I don't like her like that! And I don't know what to do! Because I'm dating Luna!"

"I know that, dude! You have a big problem here, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah! What do you think I should do?"

"Hmm... I got it! How about you just come with me and Lori to our date that night? That could be the surprise factor to it!"

"Really? You'd let me do that?"

"Yeah, sure, dude! And you can bring Luna along, too. We can make arrangements, I think..."

"Wait. Won't Clyde get suspicious I'd he sees me with Luna?"

"Hmm, good point. How about..."

 **30 Minutes Later..**.

"WHAT?!"

"Lori, I'm breaking up with you. But just for Valentines Day, babe! I'm hel-"

"HOW COULD YOU, BO BOO BEAR?!" she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, wait, Lori! It's not for re-"

"Was it something I did?! Or was it-"

"No, no! It's just, like, a trick! You know, like a delusion!"

"Huh?"

"-sigh- Look, I'm not good at explaining things. Here's the plan: Colin is with Lincoln at Clyde house. He's gonna off handedly comment that we broke up, and that Colin and you are going to dinner that night. That way, you can drive him too the restaurant,and I'll get Luna and meet you there. We go, we enjoy our night, and we come back! Problem solved!"

"Boo boo bear, that is probably the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard."

"But that's it! It's so stupid, it works!"

"Oh, Bobby... so we're still having dinner that night?"

"You bet, Babe. And even Colin can't change that."

"Aw, Boo Boo Bear! That is literally the sweetest thing you've ever said!" She said as she wrapped her boyfriend in a hug.

"Really? Not even all the I love yous and the... oh, hey, Luna!" He said as Luna walked down the stairs.

"Where's Colin? He said that he had to tell me something..."

"Oh, he's, uh, occupied right now. But I have an idea. How would you two like to..."

 **Meanwhile, Clydes House..**.

"What?! Lori is single?!"

"Uh, yeah! Totally single!"

"YES!" Clyde shouted as they sat in his living room. "I've been waiting for this moment for all my life! And I think I actually felt that this would happen, Colin!"

"Really? How?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just felt it in the air... anyway, what should I I do for valentine's day? A date? Dinner? 's movie?"

"Clyde, I don't think you should make a move for her, bud."

"Why?"

"Well, uh, I may have already, sorta, you know, asked her to dinner..."

"Wait, seriously?" He said, a look of disappointment coming to his face.

"Yeah, sorry, bud," Colin told him. "But if things don't work out between us, then MAYBE I could put in a good word for you to her..."

"Hmm... you drive a hard bargain, Colin, but I'm in."

"Uh, ok? That wasnt really a hard bargain, but awesome! See you later, chico!" He said as he walked out the front door. As soon as he did, however, Clyde turned his back to him.

"So, Lori and COLIN?! Ha! No way that's gonna play out right! Well, but there IS that possibility, though, that...NO! I can't think like that!" He said, pacing around the room. "I have to do SOMETHING about this! But what can I do?"

He thought for a minute about the possibilities before snapping his fingers. He had an idea. An EVIL idea.

"Hmm...not exactly morally justified...but of course, drastic situations call for drastic solutions."

He went to his room, where he ghad set up a shrine to his crush. He gazed at the picture of her, feeling dizzy as he imagined her.

"Lori, you WILL be mine. No matter what! Oh, no..." he said as he thought too hard of her. His nose bled, and after a minute, he fainted onto his bed, asleep.

 **Everyone please welcome back my OC, Colin! This is just a 2 part episode, put I'm still open to special chapters, and POSSIBLY a sequel. Until then, enjoy this one, even though it's still a few weeks before Valentine's Day. Hasta la vista, from Rsizzle34**.


	31. Valentine's Day (Part 2)

"So..."

"So what?"

"So, how's your day been, chica?"

"Colin, don't talk to me right now. I'm driving."

"Aw, c'mon, Lori! Our first date and you don't even want to talk to me?" Colin said playfully as he looked at the driver of the family car.

"For the last time, Colin, this is NOT a date! When we get to the restaurant-"

"Jean-Juans. Probably the most steriotypical name in recorded history..."

"I said, when we get to the restaurant, you're going to leave me and Bobby ALONE. got it?"

"I read you loud and clear, Lori. Or should I call you...Babe?"

"Oh my god, knock it off, Colin!"

"Ha! It's just too easy with you, chica! Too easy!"

 **The Loud House...**

"Alright! What's up, Luna?" Bobby asked the 3rd oldest sister as she hopped in the front seat of his car.

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting ready to go..."

"Yeah, me too. I've been trying to figure out how big my stuffed bear to Lori should be. I mean, it has to be huge, but what if it's too small?"

"Uh, is that why there's a 6 foot tall panda stuffed in the back of the car?"

"Yeah! I know how much Lori loves pandas! Or, was it Grizzly Bears? Oh, God, I hope it's not Grizzly Bears!" He said, beginning to freak out.

"Bobby, what's the big-"

"VALENTINES DAY IS RUINED!"

"DUDE! CALM DOWN!" Luna yelled over Bobby's cries.

"-sniff- you know, Luna, I just want Lori to have a great day. I've been trying my hardest the past few months to make her happy, and it really takes a lot out of you, you know?"

"I guess... I mean, Colin does most of the worrying in our relationship, which is weird..but I get where you're coming from."

"Thank god someone understands! We can talk about it on the way there. Now hop in!"

They buckled themselves in as Bobby turned the ignition. But while the engine started, the car stood motionless.

"Huh?" Bobby asked as he got out of the car. "This stupid thing always breaks down..."

Meanwhile, Colin was texting Luna in the front seat of Lori's van.

"So are you ready for this date?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Great! And I may have a little surprise for you..." he typed, then sent. He put his phone in the side door and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"This? Just a little thing I got for Luna. I hope she's gonna love it."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think I'm gonna keep it a secret for now, chica. You understand, right?" He asked as he slipped the box back into his coat.

"Whatever. I just want Bobby to actually put some thought into the gift this year, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last year he got me a card. That isn't horrible, but he literally didn't even think about me when he got it."

"Geez. I didn't know that Valentines Day was all that important."

"Well, for some people it means a lot. Other people just sit at home and treat this like any other day."

"Yeah, I get what you- wait, I got a text. Hold on."

His face sank as he read the message.

"What is it?"

"It's Luna. Bobbys car won't start, because, and I quote, "Some idiot punctured holes in the gas tank with a screwdriver."

"Oh, boy...tell them to get some duct tape and tape the holes. It works for a few days, but he needs to get that fixed."

"On it. Annnnnd, sent!"

 **The McBride House...**

"Alright! Step one is completed!" Clyde said as he looked through a pair of binoculars at the car parked in the driveway. "Making sure Lori can't even get out of her driveway by poking holes in the gas is genius!"

Suddenly, the car began to move forward out onto the street.

"What?! How did she- wait a minute. That isn't Lori! In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that's BOBBYS car! I wish I'd have known that before I vandalized it..." he said as he watched the car slowly make its way down the street.

"Well, no problem! I'm going to stop this madness before I lose Lori again! I'm sure Lincoln won't mind if I borrow his bike, would he?"

 **Jean Juans French Mex Buffet...**

"I thought you guys would never make it," Colin jokingly said as Luna and Bobby walked to the front of the restaurant to meet them.

"Well, we had a small problem, but the important thing is that we're here. Are you ready for a great dinner, babe?" Bobby asked Lori as he wrapped her in a hug.

"You know it, Boo Boo Bear. Im just glad we can eat here as a couple instead of trying to get back together."

"Yeah, that was a mess. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As they walked into the restaurant, Colin turned to Luna.

"Ok, I've never been in here before. Do I look fine? I feel dizzy..."

"It's probably just nerves. This is kind of our first official date, you know..."

"What, and Burger King wasn't good enough for you?" He chuckled as they were led to their table by their waiter.

"Wait...you look a little young to be working here," he told the rather short man who led them to their table. "And haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Me? I'm sorry, sir, you must be mistaking me for someone else," he said in an oddly familiar voice.

"...ok, then," he said as he and his date were seated at a table by a different waiter.

"That was weird. The waiter back there looked like Clyde for a minute."

"Huh. That's weird. Probably just a coincidence. I wonder what he is doing right now, though..."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Ok, so Lori and Colin are over there somewhere. I have to make my move sometime, but how?" Clyde thought as he stroked his fake mustache he donned for his disguise.

He suddenly snapped his fingers as his plan began to formulate.

"I got it! It may be cruel, but it's gonna be pretty effective! Lori, babe, you're going to be MINE by the end of tonight! Mwah ha ha ha h-ACK! -COUGH- -COUGH-! Man, do I REALLY have a cold now?"

 **1 Hour Later...**

"Man, I'm full. And I thought I could eat as much Mexican food as I wanted...I mean, I AM practically mexican!"

"Well, it looks like Bobby had the same I idea over there," Luna said as she pointed her fork in the other couples direction.

"Ohhhh...Lori, why did you let me eat all those tacos?"

"Bobby, you have no one to blame but yourself for that. I told you to stick with 3..."

"But they were so good! I couldn't resist!"

"Ok, I didn't go THAT crazy," Colin said to her. "But I, uh, kind of have a surprise for you, Luna."

"Really?" She said as she put her utensils down and folded her arms. "What is it?"

"Well, uh..." he stammered as he quietly pulled out the box from his coat pocket. "You, uh, have to close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, her arms still crossed.

"And h-hold out your hands."

She held out her hands as Colin nervously placed the box in his girlfriends hands.

"Ok, you can open them now."

She opened her eyes to see a small, purple jewelery box in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Well, you have to open the box and see!"

"Ok..." she said as he opened it. Immediately, as she opened the box, her jaw slightly dropped.

"Do you like them?" Colin asked as he braced himself for failure.

"Like them?" She said as she held one of them up to the light. "I LOVE them!"

In her hand, Luna held a small earring. It was made out of silver, and it was shaped in the form of a small guitar.

"Really? You actually like it?"

"It's perfect, Colin!" She said, her eyes almost tearing up.

Colin saw this and began to explain his motivation.

"You know, I saw those paper clips you wear as earrings, and I thought, "You know what? If I ever get enough money, I'm gonna buy her some REAL earrings." So, I went and..."

"And they're even shaped like guitars...Colin, how did you pay for these?"

"Oh, you know, the usual way. With money."

"Yeah, but how did you GET the money?"

"Oh, that. Well, I realized that the football game I got tickets for this Christmas was today. So I sold them on stub hub and got you these at the mall. Thank Leni for helping me pick them out, though she was pretty confused on what I wanted them for..."

"I love them!" She said, taking out the paper clips from her ears and putting the new ones in.

"Wow...they look really nice on you, Novia."

"You think so?"

"No, I KNOW so. You always look beautiful either way, so..."

"Ooh, look! Bobbys getting his gift out of the car for Lori!"

"Really?" He said, getting up to go sit at their table. "I wonder what he got her..."

"Oh, it's big. Really big," she said as they sat next to each other at Lori's table.

"I hope that Bobby got me something more thoughtful than a card this year," Lori said as Colin eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, that's more thoughtful than a card," he muttered as a giant, stuffed panda bear with a heart in its arms burst into the restaurant.

"Really?! Oooh, I should cover my eyes!" Lori said as she put her hands over her eyes.

"And I should start filming!" Colin said as he gullet his phone out oof his pocket. But before he could turn it on, he dropped it to the floor.

"Oops. Hold on, guys!" He said, ducking under the table to pet his phone. As he did, however...

 **SPLAT!**

"What?" He said as he pulled his head above the table to see what had happened.

Everything, and this narrator means EVERYTHING around the table was covered with guacamole. The tabletop, the seats, Lori, and the bear were all covered in the green condiment. Luckily for Bobby, he was covered by the bear.

"What the...huh. guess the bear had a guac dispenser in it or some- Lori, are you OK? you look a little-"

"WHO DID THIS?!" she screamed as she stood up. Her shirt was ruined, and there were bits of guacamole in the hair.

"Well, maybe you should ask the guy holding the empty guac tray who did it?" Colin said sarcastically as the short waiter holding the tray looked around in confusion.

"Wait...Lori and Bobby? And Colin? With...LUNA? What the..."

"Wait a minute! You don't work here!" Colin said as he stood up. He grabbed the mustache on the waiters face and ripped it off, revealing the REAL perpetrator.

"CLYDE!"

"Look, uh, there's an obvious reason behind this whole fiasco. See, uh, the OTHER table ordered the Guac Shower Special. An honest mistake, believe me!"

"Give it up, dude. What are YOU doing here?" Luna asked him. She wasn't nearly a hit as bad as Lori, but she still had green specks in her hair.

"-sigh- Fine. I was trying to sabotage Lori and Colins date tonight. But I guess, uh, that Bobby and her got back together? Yay?"

"Look, Clyde, you can't just-"

"YOU RUINED MY DATE! AND MY NEW TOP!"

"Babe, calm down! I'm sure Clyde has a reasonable explanation, don't you, Clyde?!" Bobby said as he glared angrily at him.

"Umm, yeah! See, Lori, it's no big secret that, uh, I, well..."

"You like her. Get on with it."

"Yeah, that. And I just, uh, was kind of, well, JEALOUS of Colin. And I guess, uh...wait. Why are YOU here with Luna and not Lori? And why are these two back together?"

"I'll explain later. But I think you owe Lori an apology."

"And a new top!"

"And a 6 foot tall stuffed panda bear scecifically made with her name stiched onto the heart!"

"Oh, Boo Boo Bear! You didn't have to do that!"

"Really? Because that thing was really, oh, wait, you were lying, weren't you?" He said as she glared at him.

"-sigh- well, I'm sorry. I've been saving money for a while now. I'll get you a new top, Lori. And try Olive Oil on the bear. My dad said that it works most of the time."

With that, Clyde ran out of the restaurant, presumably to ride home on the "borrowed" bike.

 **The Ride Home...**

"Well, I don't think that you can consider tonight a TOTAL bust, can you? I mean, we spent time together! That's good, right?"

"Bobby, I am COVERED in guacamole right now. Do you REALLY want to tell me that tonight was good?"

"Message recieved, babe. Message recieved. I think we should get off our phones while we drive, though..."

"Boo Boo, we're not even out of the parking lot yet."

"Hey, you can enever be too sure, can you? See you later, babe. And tell Luna and Colin I said goodnight!"

"Alright, I will. See you later, Bobby."

"Well, I think we can consider this a good night," Colin said to Luna in the back seat as they buckled up.

"Yeah, it was. I'm gonna wear these earrings every day, Colin."

"I hope you do, Luna. Because those things cost 150 bucks."

"Colin..."

"What? I was being sarcastic!" He chuckled as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 **The Loud House...**

"Well, we're home. And I'm going straight to bed," Lori said as she got out oof the car along with Colin and Luna. She locked the door, threw the keys to the car to Luna, and went to her room.

"Well, I guess we can do what we want, now. Everyone's asleep," Luna said to Colin, a small smile on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Luna?" He asked excitedly.

"I think so..."

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"Dang, this is REALLY good ice cream!" Colin said as he stuck his spoon into the pint of Mint Chocolate Chip.

"Tell me about it!" Luna said as she turned the volume up on the movie she had put in. "Hey, I thought you got Moose Tracks!"

"Really? It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not," she said rolling her eyes as she sat down on the couch. The lights were turned off as the movie started to play.

"This is Spinal Tap?"

"Yeah! You've never seen this one before?"

"I've hardly ever seen a movie before, Luna. I mean, what even IS a movie? Do I read it, or eat it, or-"

"Oh, be quiet, Colin!" She said with a smile on her face as she punched him in the arm. "I know you like being a wise guy, but lets just enjoy the movie for now!"

"I would like nothing better," he said as he took another spoonful of ice cream. He turned to no one in particular and began to talk.

"You know, I've never really had someone to call my very own before. But with Luna, it's different. I'm happy around her. And I think she's happy around me, too! I can't tell, really. Either way, I'm just going to sit back, relax, and crank it up to an 11 with my chica. Happy Valentines Day!"

He sat down to the couch as Luna leaned her head on his shoulder. The movie started, and they both ended the night the same way they started it: happy.


End file.
